


【巍澜(衍生)/未来AU】须弥

by dwjzdwx



Series: 民国时代 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 少帅 | Shao Shuai (TV), 许你浮生若梦 | Xǔ Nǐ Fú Shēng Ruò Mèng | Granting You a Dreamlike Life (TV)
Genre: Multi, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwjzdwx/pseuds/dwjzdwx
Summary: OOC预警，私设如山预警这其实是一篇披着网游外衣的快穿文正剧向，顶多可能有儿童代步车





	1. Chapter 1

楔子  
2048年4月16日，龙城市中心一栋高耸入云的摩天大楼的楼体上，巨大的屏幕正在循环播放须弥网游公司的游戏广告。  
广告没有任何吹捧的词藻，而是用逼真精致的画面，行云流水的动作建模，以及颇具感染力的音效，吸引无数路人驻足欣赏。  
视频最后，屏幕上浮现一行苍劲有力的楷体：准备好体验完全不一样的人生了吗？  
推广视频一公开，龙城论坛里的游戏分区炸开了锅，玩家们纷纷讨论关于这个仿佛横空出世的游戏公司开发的游戏的一切信息。  
“我觉得很可能是以往只在科幻作品中出现过的全息网游。视频里展现了不同的时代，而且看最后的广告词，体验不一样的人生，我个人非常期待。”  
“如果是真的，那须弥公司的背景得有多🐮🍺，这么多年启动开发全息网游项目的公司也不少了吧，包括那些我们耳熟能详的老牌公司，可他们都在国家对游戏舱的审批环节折戟沉沙了，须弥公司到底是怎么过审的？”  
“有人知道怎么才能拿到内测资格吗？我想亲自试一试。”  
“兄dei，别太着急，须弥公司应该很快就会发内测相关了，再等等呗。”  
网络上的话题讨论度已经升至一个非常火爆的节点，须弥公司竟然直接公布了参与内测的玩家的名单，普通人和游戏界人士各占一半，其中最引人注目的是当下人气最高的游戏主播北宇。  
说起北宇的成名史，连杰克苏小说都不敢这么写，他本是个家里有矿的富二代，大学就读表演专业，毕业后闲着无事投资了一个快倒闭的直播网站，用他在学校学到的放飞自我来直播游戏，这种泥石流一般的操作竟然杀出重围，带动了整个网站的流量，经过三年多井喷式的发展，这家名叫“芒椰”的网站一举夺魁，坐稳了国内直播网站的头把交椅。因此网友戏称北宇是“游戏主播里唯一的总裁，总裁里唯一的游戏主播”。  
“没想到北宇成了霸道总裁，还要亲身试验全息网游，看来他是真的热爱游戏。”  
“楼上是不是没看过北宇的直播？我承认北宇是总裁，可说他有霸道总裁人设？头都要笑掉了。”  
“楼上的朋友醒醒，都8402年了，还讲什么人设？那是几十年前的老套词汇，一般骂人的时候才用。”  
也有小部分嫉妒北宇成就的人质疑他参与内测的动机，但真正的原因，只有北宇自己清楚。

推广视频发布一周前。  
“老板，这里有一件您的快递。”  
北宇的目光从电脑屏幕转到秘书手中的纸质快件上，讶异地挑眉：“给我的？怎么不是从管道里直接送过来？”  
“是直接寄到前台的，上面没写寄件人是谁，但我们已经用安检机扫描过了，里面没有危险物品。”  
“去年的事只是意外，你们不用这么草木皆兵。”北宇直接动手拆封，拿出了一张做工很考究的请柬，秘书见状，识趣地离开办公室，顺手掩上了门。  
与此同时，就在和北宇的公司同一栋写字楼的第十二层，一个与他年龄相仿的青年，正面临着失业危机。  
“经理，我最近真的急需用钱，拜托您……”  
“小居，不是公司无情无义，而是公司各方面的人才流失严重，目前没法再开发新游戏了，你只是一个负责帮我们测评的职业玩家，公司剩下的员工也要吃饭，希望你能理解。”经理稀疏的发丝间已经夹杂了几缕白发，而他也只比青年年长不到十岁，可见这段时间承受了怎样的压力，“这里是公司对你最后的补偿，双方好聚好散吧。”  
青年接过经理手中的红包，到手的分量有点出乎他的意料，他又一向是容易心软的人，不再和经理纠缠，将红包揣进外套兜里，转身走出了他曾经奋斗了一年多的公司。  
待电梯门合上，青年趁电梯里只有他一人，打开红包一看，全是现在国内面额最大的票子，说明经理还算有良心，但这点钱根本补不上他目前的经济缺口，他现在只能想办法尽快找到新的工作。  
在写字楼外乘无人驾驶公车回到在龙城租住的小屋，青年习惯性地清理门口那个被广告纸塞满的破旧信箱，突然看到夹在中间的一张白色的请柬，封面精心描绘了一幅水墨画，他打开一看，开头的称呼是他最常用的游戏ID和他的真名。  
一股被窥探到隐私的寒意从脊背升起，青年顾不上看请柬的具体内容，目光直接触及落款。  
“龙城须弥网游公司？这名字怎么有点耳熟呢？”  
[“挖我们墙角的到底是哪个公司？做事也太不厚道了吧！”  
“以前听都没听说过，叫什么‘须弥’，随着商标名越来越受版权保护，什么奇奇怪怪的名字都冒了出来。”  
“听说不止我们公司遭殃，须弥公司能请到那么多猎头到处挖人，肯定不简单，再怎么生气也只能忍着了。”]  
“我倒要看看，这家害我失业的公司到底是什么来头。”  
青年才不会承认，他是被请柬里所说的“预付二十万定金”给打动了。  
此时收到内容各异的请柬的内测玩家们都没想到，命运的齿轮已经开始转动起来。

作者有话说：  
之前投票的结果，大部分人想看全息网游，所以我先写这个一看就是大长篇的脑洞😂，更新周期不定，更新过程中可能爬墙，入坑需谨慎  
小说名灵感来源于P大的芥子世界番外，她用了芥子，我就用与之相对的须弥  
因为我不怎么玩游戏，所以写得如果不符合实际，勿怪


	2. 民国时代

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC预警，私设如山预警  
> 这其实是一篇披着网游外衣的快穿文  
> 正剧向，顶多可能有儿童代步车

(一)万事开头难，不上也得上  
被高额预付金打动的居姓青年，用前公司给的补偿款交付了一个季度的房租之后，怀揣着仅剩的一点存款抵达了位于龙城市中心的须弥网游公司。  
下车后，仰头看了一眼面前气势恢宏的大楼，青年深吸一口气，大步走向大楼正门。  
向前台出示了请柬，笑容甜美的女孩递给他一张磁卡：“居一龙先生，您可以乘坐右边尽头的6号电梯抵达13层，有专人在等着您。”  
近三十年人生里头一回在这么高大上的地方转悠，穷人居一龙开始对着电梯里的反光面发呆，然后用右手揪了一下左手的手背。  
“嘶……疼的，不是做梦。”  
电梯门再次开启，一位守在门外的男性员工先简单地自我介绍，再向居一龙解释即将签署的内测协议。  
[网游《须弥》内测玩家注意事项：  
一、此次内测为删档封闭测试，内测期间玩家不得向外界透露任何游戏剧情和相关攻略；  
二、每次下线后需与工作人员交流游戏体验，若出现bug需第一时间提交；  
三、每局游戏有三次复活机会，若复活机会用完，内测账号注销，玩家失去内测资格；  
四、以上条例解释权均归龙城须弥网游公司所有。]  
这是居一龙看过的最短，也是最奇怪的内测协议，直觉告诉他其中有问题，但经济上的困窘让他别无选择，只能在触摸屏上签下自己的名字，当他写完最后一笔，协议正式生效了。  
签完协议，员工领着居一龙穿过一扇需要瞳孔验证打开的双开铁门，铁门后的房间中央有一台白色蛋形的游戏舱，游戏舱的旁边摆着一张桌子，桌面上放着一台饮水机和一个杯子，除此之外空无一物。  
“游戏舱系统能随时监测到您大脑发出的神经信号，在您想解决任何生理需求的时候存档暂时退出。”员工边解释边递给居一龙一枚银质戒指，“您的账号信息储存在戒指内部的芯片里，游戏舱的其他功能等待您的深入探索，祝您游戏愉快。”  
“游戏时间和现实时间的比例是多少？”  
“游戏里过去一年，现实世界是24小时。”  
员工离开后，居一龙将戒指戴在右手食指上，贴近蛋形游戏舱外的一小块黑色感应框，伴随着清脆的嘀嗒声，“蛋壳”的上半部分缓缓打开。  
伸手触摸了一下舱内柔软的座椅，居一龙转身躺了进去，头部所对应的凹陷处传来微弱电流，带给他一阵并不难以接受的酥麻感。  
舱盖缓缓合上，与此同时遮光层褪去，房间内原本有些刺眼的白炽光变成了引人昏昏欲睡的暖黄灯光，居一龙闭上眼，开始登录游戏。  
“美丽的小青龙，欢迎进入须弥。”  
与此同时，北宇收到了须弥公司派人送到他家里的游戏舱，也像居一龙一样签署了奇怪的内测协议，戴着戒指登录了游戏。  
“真的找不着北，欢迎进入须弥。”  
游戏大厅被模拟成了一个山洞，山洞里只有玩家一人，眼前是好几个黝黑的岔路口。  
“请玩家选择一个路口，正式开始游戏。”  
“这是要我盲选？”北宇打开属性面板，将视觉设置为最大，其他感觉为中度，有些不可置信地反问。  
“是的。”游戏系统的机械女音一板一眼地回答。  
作为总是carry全场的专业游戏主播，北宇一下子没能适应这种不受他控制的局面，反复确认属性面板上少得可怜的几项数据和空空如也的物品面板，略带纠结地再次询问系统：“一局游戏结束后获得的道具，能否在下一局游戏继续使用？”  
“部分可以，单局游戏结束后会进行说明。”  
比起北宇对失控局面的犹豫纠结，居一龙这边倒是没那么多顾虑，他就是冲着请柬上写的最后赢家的高额奖金来的，只要想办法在游戏里活下来，他起码十几年吃穿不愁了。  
简单记忆了一下目前的相关数据，居一龙触发岔路口的选择面板，指尖在眼前的几个蓝色方块上转了一圈，最后点击了中间偏后的7号。  
“欢迎玩家进入奉系世界，角色数据加载中，请稍等。”  
“角色形象已加载完毕，请玩家按照习惯自行修改，确认后游戏正式开始。”  
接收了系统传来的所有人物数据，北宇忍不住蹦出一句国骂：“我靠，怎么匹配到历史真实人物？！这还怎么玩！”  
冯庸，一位出身于东北奉系的高级将领，却因在教育界的巨大贡献青史留名，至今东北还保留着以他为名的大学，这样的一位英雄被写进游戏里，须弥的野心可见一斑。  
再说居一龙这边，系统给他的不是历史真实人设，看似降低了难度，但这个人物周围的环境也是暗流涌动，并未简单多少。  
“欢迎玩家进入东江世界，角色数据加载中，请稍等。”  
“角色形象已加载完毕，请玩家按照习惯自行修改，确认后游戏正式开始。”  
罗浮生，黑帮太子爷，东江三大家族之一洪家的继承人，身边的父辈和同辈都有着纠缠不清的爱恨情仇。  
“主线任务一限时为游戏时间三个月，前往奉系，代表洪家和奉系谈判达成合作意向，任务完成奖励红血一瓶。”  
“主线任务一限时为游戏时间三个月，劝说NPC少帅同意与洪家达成合作意向，任务完成奖励满点飞行员技巧。”  
“日常支线任务若干，奖励为数值不同的商城兑换点。”

作者有话说：  
内测注意事项是我瞎掰的，为剧情服务，应该与现实有出入  
有人看得出我埋下的彩蛋吗，嘻嘻


	3. Chapter 3

(二)戏剧化的初遇  
罗浮生一开始的日常任务是通过与NPC交流解锁他们的数据，解锁一个主要NPC获得20兑换点，两天过去，两百兑换点顺利到手，看似不少，但和游戏商城里标价不低的各种道具比起来还是杯水车薪。仅仅兑换最急需的各类格斗技巧，就将他攒起来的兑换点一下清空了。  
“这不就是个大型养成RPG游戏嘛！不过作为全息网游，确实做得足够逼真。”披着死宅直男皮的罗浮生对着游戏面板吐槽起来。  
接下来的意外却让罗浮生庆幸自己不吝啬兑换点的选择，做一个去戏院看戏的日常任务，竟然触发了“击退在戏院闹事的青帮成员”的支线任务，将五感中的痛觉调低，罗浮生活动了一下手脚，身法干脆利落地解决了一帮手持刀斧的小喽啰，而且毫发无伤。  
“日常任务完成，支线任务完成，增加45兑换点。”  
小喽啰输了，朝罗浮生放了几句狠话，灰溜溜地撤走，此时戏台上扮着青衣的女性NPC段天婴也停了下来，走到台下向他道谢。  
“谢谢你替我们解围。”段天婴表情真挚，完全不像以往游戏中受程序控制的呆板NPC。  
一股戏曲表演化妆用的油彩味扑鼻而来，罗浮生露出痞笑：“哟，段小姐这回不觉得我是流氓恶霸了？”  
“一码归一码，你抢我辛苦排队买到的生煎包，我还记着呢。”段天婴下意识地反驳。  
“噗嗤”观众席的最后面传来一声嗤笑，在此时安静的戏院里立刻引起了所有人的注意，罗浮生扭头一看，一个身着棕灰长衫的青年正从最后一排走到舞台前。  
“你是谁？”系统安静如鸡毫无提示，罗浮生立刻意识到了不对劲：这很可能是和他匹配到同一世界的其他内测玩家。  
“在下冯庸，字汉卿，也是一名票友，初到东江，慕九岁红之名而来，没想到竟是一位如此年轻的姑娘。”  
“蒙先生盛赞，小女子受之有愧。”段天婴解释道，“家父才是九岁红，他因病休养，我不过是代父上阵罢了。”  
“姑娘不必妄自菲薄，你的身段和唱功，绝对称得上是角儿。”冯庸突然把话题转移到罗浮生身上，“这位……先生，想必和我也是同道中人吧？我相信您也认可她的实力。”  
罗浮生维持傲娇人设不崩，偷偷瞥了一眼段天婴期待肯定的脸，故作勉强地点头。  
就在几人寒暄的功夫，一直跟着罗浮生的小弟NPC罗诚带着洪帮的手下赶到：“生哥，你没事吧？”  
“我能有什么事？”第一次打赢的罗浮生开始嘚瑟，“就那群三脚猫，伤不到我。”  
罗诚发现了站在一边的冯庸，目光来回在他和段天婴身上逡巡：“你是戏班的人吗？我以前好像没见过你。”  
罗浮生突然一把揽过冯庸的肩膀：“这位是冯庸先生，刚才青帮捣乱的时候，观众都跑光了，只有他留了下来，证明他是个有胆色的好男儿，我就喜欢和这样的人交朋友。”  
“……”不出所料，罗浮生接收到了来自所有NPC无语的白眼。  
须弥公司没说参与内测的玩家之间必须你死我活，罗浮生打算试着拉拢其他玩家一起在游戏中笑到最后，不然单凭他自己赚取兑换点的速度，不能保证每次都顺利过关。

花开两朵，各表一枝。  
躺在游戏舱里的北宇的眉头以微小的幅度动了一下，游戏正式开始后，他居然不是以冯庸的身份先出现在沈阳，而是在另一个他印象中史书没记载的大城市东江，看街边的建筑，他大概推断出这里相当于历史上的上海。  
“看来须弥公司还是对历史做了一些架空的改变。”冯庸稍微松了一口气，系统的声音再次在他脑海里响起：“日常任务，前往东江隆福戏院看名角九岁红唱戏，奖励5兑换点。”  
戏唱了一半，系统提示日常任务已完成，冯庸起身准备离开，观众席前面突然变成了以多欺少的围攻现场。听到青帮的小喽啰说他们围攻的是洪帮少当家罗浮生，他顿时乐了：真是踏破铁鞋无觅处！  
不想做那被殃及的池鱼，冯庸从桌上端了碟没怎么被人动过的瓜子，寻了个无人注意的角落坐下，边嗑边看了一场精彩纷呈的打戏。  
小喽啰黯然退场，冯庸看到罗浮生和方才在戏台上英姿飒爽的青衣斗嘴，颇有欢喜冤家的意味，捂着被酸到的腮帮子，无声吐槽：“我该不会是误入什么借着历史的壳子写古早狗血玛丽苏的世界了吧？”  
文绉绉地和几个NPC迂回交谈，系统却始终没给出新任务，冯庸正发愁怎么把话题转移到罗浮生身上，对方却突然抬手揽住他的肩膀，一股血腥气也随之飘了过来。  
现在的NPC已经智能化到那么主动热情了吗？冯庸腹诽，嘴上又是另一套：“少当家，您身上的血迹最好还是清理一下，不然容易吓到关心您的人。”  
罗诚一听，立即附和：“生哥，冯先生说的没错，大小姐要是看到您现在这个样子，家里又要翻天了。”  
“都是别人的血，她翻什么天。”罗浮生发现游戏里没有加好友和私信功能，只能想办法多和冯庸相处，和他打好关系，“冯先生，我对你一见如故，现在请你去美高美喝酒，你可得赏光啊！”  
罗浮生的邀请正合冯庸心意：“那我就却之不恭了。”  
出了隆福戏院，罗浮生拉着冯庸坐进汽车后座，罗诚做司机，径直驶向位于东江城北的美高美舞厅。

预告：美高美互相试探，许星程被无视

作者有话说：  
目前冯庸把罗浮生当成NPC之一，罗浮生猜测冯庸皮下是玩家却没有切实证据(￢_￢)


	4. Chapter 4

(三)罗浮生真正的处境  
“解锁新人物，隆福戏院名角段天婴、段天婴哥哥段天赐，以及罗浮生兄弟罗诚，获得60兑换点。”去美高美的路上，冯庸听着系统提示，忍不住嘴角上扬，罗浮生发现他的笑容，更加肯定了自己的猜测。  
刚踏进美高美的大门，一群莺莺燕燕就热情地迎上来，将罗浮生和冯庸包围其中，通过这种方式，冯庸深切体会了一把罗浮生在东江的超高人气。  
“原来你在车上没有吹牛，这么受欢迎。”  
“那是，我在东江一呼百应，你要是遇上什么麻烦，找我就对了。”罗浮生话锋一转，“听冯先生的口音不像东江人，更像是北方来客，来这里旅游的？”  
须弥游戏连人物口音的细节都没放过，玩家一开口，必定是切合人设的腔调，哪怕玩家本人完全不会说这些方言。  
“生逢乱世，自己的安全都无法保证，哪有心思旅行？”冯庸苦笑一声，“来到东江，不过是因缘际会罢了。”  
“总觉得叫冯先生太客气了，如果你不介意，我可以称呼你的表字吗？”罗浮生给冯庸倒了一杯远渡重洋来到中国的纯正威士忌，“你也可以直呼我的名字。”  
“我的表字和一位朋友的重合了，你叫我冯庸就成。”冯庸话音未落，一道人影突然落在面前的茶几上，他抬头一看，一个西装革履的青年正双手叉腰，面色不愉地盯着他和罗浮生两人。  
“罗浮生，我说你小子怎么看完戏不到我家来找我，原来先约了外人在美高美喝酒，做兄弟的不够厚道啊！”  
“外人”二字冯庸让一瞬间觉得有些刺耳，与此同时系统音在脑海里响起：“解锁新人物，罗浮生发小许星程，获得20兑换点。”  
看在兑换点的份上，冯庸强压下内心突如其来的不爽，看罗浮生如何向许星程解释。  
罗浮生拿起自己斟满酒的杯子，从沙发上站起来，朝许星程举杯：“是我不对，我自罚一杯，再向你介绍新朋友，如何？”  
“我……”从小到大，罗浮生总是把包括许星程在内的东江三大家族的小辈们放在第一位，他第一次尝到罗浮生为了一个他压根没见过的家伙先抛下他的滋味，甚至用罚酒的方式维护此人，他正想继续借题发挥，罗浮生突然凑近，在他耳边低声道：“这位是奉系老五冯家的公子哥，三大家族加起来都惹不起，你暂且忍忍。”  
许星程刚留学归国，对国内军阀不甚了解，下意识地追问：“奉系是什么？”  
“能和南京政府分庭抗礼的关外军阀。”罗浮生还真没夸大其词。  
许星程再懵懂也知道南京政府的地位，他倒吸一口冷气，再看冯庸的目光立刻大变样。  
察觉许星程态度的变化，冯庸很快猜出罗浮生方才说了什么，但如今奉系的主人是张家，冯家不过是内部斗争的失败者，这种话也只能蒙骗一下像许星程这样的政治小白，但凡了解一点时政的人都能揭穿罗浮生拙劣的谎言。  
不对……既然知道冯家失势，罗浮生为何不惜撒谎也要阻止许星程发火？一定还有什么被他遗漏的线索。  
罗浮生没给冯庸太多思考的时间，朝身边的舞女们使了个眼色，她们立刻开始花式劝酒，直到把冯庸灌得晕晕乎乎，不分东南西北。  
许星程看罗浮生的注意力一直在冯庸身上，误会他是为了冯家的势力讨好冯庸，觉得以往那个不畏权势的好兄弟彻底变了，气得直接甩手离去。  
罗浮生灌醉冯庸，不过是为了套出他的游戏ID和真实身份，以便存档离开后，在现实世界联络这名玩家商讨合作闯关的可能性，没想到他刚提了一句现实中的事，系统头一回发出了尖锐的警报声：“玩家已违反游戏规定，首次警告，首次警告，再犯强制退出游戏，取消内测资格！”  
“我靠，这什么破规定！”罗浮生气到爆粗，过了许久冷静下来，意识到系统的警告反而间接证明了冯庸皮下和他一样是一名内测玩家，他开始思考如何在不被系统察觉的情况下向冯庸传达自己合作的意图。

待冯庸酒醒，已是清晨，他揉了揉额角，缓解因宿醉造成的头痛，系统在此时发布了支线任务：“阻止段天婴前往当铺，成功后奖励10兑换点。”  
段天婴去当铺是什么操作？哪家当铺？冯庸的脑袋里一团浆糊，他的脚刚沾地，宿醉的劲头还没过去，一个踉跄险些摔倒，房间内的声响引得门外人推门查看情况：“冯先生，您没事吧？”  
冯庸记得来人是昨晚给他灌酒的舞女之一，下意识露出绅士的微笑：“姑娘，请问一下洪帮辖区内最大的当铺在哪？”  
虽然不明白冯庸为何有此一问，但舞女还是爽快地告知他当铺的位置，他道谢之后，整理好凌乱的衣服，急匆匆地离开了美高美。  
在门口叫了一辆黄包车，冯庸说出地址并要求尽快抵达，车夫卯足劲拉着车来到一家门面大小中等的店铺前，收下翻倍的车费，喜滋滋地离开了。  
赶得早不如赶得巧，冯庸一只脚刚跨进当铺门槛，眼角余光瞥见素颜的段天婴正往这边跑过来，他收回迈出去的脚，转身迎了上去：“段小姐，真巧，我们又相遇了。你这是……有什么急事吗？”  
“我……”段天婴急得眼角泛红，强烈的自尊心又不允许她向一个只有一面之缘的陌生人示弱，“冯先生，能请您让一下吗？”  
“昨天那些青帮的人又找你们麻烦了。”冯庸语气笃定，“要保护费？还是其他事？”  
“昨天晚上，许星程为了救我，在戏院门口和那些流氓打架，被警察带走了！”被冯庸猜中事实，段天婴的心理防线彻底崩溃，“警局说赎人需要不少钱，我得救他……”  
这女孩子单纯得有点傻白甜了吧！冯庸哭笑不得：“你不必担心许星程，他是东江许家的公子，许家是东江三大家族之一，警察不但不会为难他，还得把他完好无损地送回家。”  
“真的？”段天婴像抓住救命稻草一般揪住冯庸的衣袖，眼巴巴地盯着他。  
“我骗你又没好处，昨天罗浮生在美高美请我喝酒，许星程也在场，不信你可以再向罗浮生确认一次。”  
段天婴放过了冯庸的袖子，脸上浮起尴尬的绯色：“不、不必了，冯先生看上去比罗浮生更可信。”  
目送段天婴顺着原路离开，任务完成的提示音响起，冯庸脑海里灵光一闪，终于意识到什么地方不对劲了——从昨天开始，他解锁的每个NPC都和罗浮生有直接或间接的联系，附带人物基本资料，唯独罗浮生本人没有任何提示，到目前为止，除了洪帮少当家的身份，他对罗浮生一无所知！  
“我能否查询罗浮生的基本资料？”冯庸试探着问道。  
“23岁，洪帮少当家。”  
系统的言简意赅激起了冯庸的挑战欲，他已经确定罗浮生是主线关键人物，接下来要做的就是培养好感度，尽快完成第一个主线任务。  
接下来的几天，在罗浮生和冯庸都抱有刻意接近对方的心思的情况下，他们约在一起吃饭、看戏、喝酒，甚至骑马射击开飞机，过着看似风流快活的日子，然而暗流涌动的东江不允许两人继续体验最还原历史的民国生活。  
“洪澜突然要办化装舞会，美名其曰是向许星程道歉，但以她的性格，绝不会这么安分，不知道她到底在打什么鬼主意。”  
“她是你妹妹，再怎么胡闹也不会害你吧？”  
罗浮生苦笑着摇头：“那是因为你没见识过她闯祸的本事。”  
“要不我也去看看？如果有意外，还能帮你应付一二。”  
对上冯庸诚挚的目光，罗浮生怎么也说不出拒绝的话，他和冯庸的来往过密已经引起了许星程父亲许瑞安的警惕，许瑞安生怕洪帮真的向奉系倒戈，打破东江三大家族之间的平衡，最近一直在向洪帮帮主洪正葆施压，催促许星程和洪澜尽快订婚，这次的化装舞会，对代表奉系的冯庸来说还真的是一场鸿门宴。  
许星程依旧保持他政治小白的本色，执拗地追求心上人段天婴，他越在乎她，她的危机就越大，可惜作为局中人的他根本看不透。罗浮生不忍看着段天婴卷入家族斗争的漩涡，却不知该如何劝他们两人放手。  
“你不说话，我就当你同意了。”冯庸抬手在罗浮生眼前晃了几下，“你的担忧我都明白，反正舞会上大家都戴着面具，谁也认不出谁，许家绝不敢明目张胆地对付我，还是多担心你那个爱搞事情的妹妹吧！”

预告：舞会上的刺杀


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第四章请移步百度云图包

(五)解锁奉系副本+赌场名场面  
“解锁新NPC少帅，奖励20兑换点；解锁奉系副本，奖励永久满级格斗技能，永久满级枪械使用技能。”  
“我是冯庸，给我转接汉卿房间的内线。”电话一接通，冯庸毫不客气地下命令——虽然他现在身上没有实职，但少帅对他的重视，奉系上下皆知，没人敢随意怠慢他。  
“冯公子请稍等。”  
过了一会，少帅浑厚低沉的嗓音从听筒里传了出来：“冯老五，恭喜你大难不死。”  
“呸，别咒老子，肩膀受伤而已。”冯庸努力控制自己的声线，让它听上去不显虚弱，“罗浮生都跟你说什么了？”  
“你得先回答我一个问题。”少帅停顿了一小会，似乎在组织语言，“你不是说到东江这个国际大都市为冯庸大学寻找外文老师的吗？这下好了，老师没找着，倒把自己给折腾进了医院，还和东江的黑帮扯上关系，我以前怎么就没发现你这么会搞事情？”  
“现在的外国人有几个不歧视我们的同胞？说找就能找到的？”明知道少帅看不见，冯庸还是忍不住翻了个白眼，“我认识罗浮生纯属意外，他虽然没读过几本书，为人处世却比很多自诩见多识广的人通透得多，我和他投缘，与我背后的奉系，他背后的洪帮无关。”  
“我相信你的肺腑之言，可外人总喜欢把简单的事复杂化，许家和洪帮的联姻，我也有所耳闻，许瑞安那么着急，和你脱不了干系。”  
“我都知道……可在乱世中收获一份不掺杂什么利益的真情，真的太难了，我舍不得。”冯庸感慨一番，把话题拉回正轨，“你还没回答我的问题，快说。”  
“他挺实在的，事情经过都跟我交代清楚了，没有任何隐瞒。”尽管冯庸为罗浮生说好话，少帅一时之间还是没法接受从小玩到大的兄弟为了一个认识不到十天的家伙受伤的事，“东江毕竟不是我们的地盘，你尽快回奉天，我不想再听到你出事的消息。”  
“你可别矫情了，肉麻话还是留着说给我那群嫂嫂们听吧！”  
“冯老五，你嘴咋那么欠？别以为现在离奉天千里之遥，我就收拾不了你！”  
“大忙人，不耽误你做正事了，我会注意安全的，放心吧。”  
少帅边嘟囔着“信你有鬼”，边“咔哒”地挂断了电话。  
“完成日常任务联系少帅，奖励5兑换点。”  
结束通话，冯庸向系统确认自己的复活机会还剩三次，再用150兑换点换了一瓶规格最小的蓝药，用在自己身上，加快伤口愈合。

冯庸出事，许星程和段天婴的恋情也曝光了，许瑞安忙着追查杀手背后的指使者，暂时没时间教训他眼里幼稚任性的儿子，洪正葆也顾不上管教洪澜，毕竟奉系这样一个庞然大物带来的压力实在太大了。  
罗浮生也在为寻找幕后指使者发愁，此时一波未平一波又起，被家里断了经济来源的许星程没法继续帮段天婴分担一部分九岁红高昂的治疗费，隆福戏院的马老板听闻许瑞安对段天婴的态度，趁火打劫，将原本定下的和戏班的七比三分成改成了八比二，为赚到更多钱，段天婴只能连轴转，加开唱戏的场次，段天赐被逼无奈，决定到赌场赌一把，反被赌场出老千的赌徒们坑惨了。  
段天婴刚唱完一场戏，就从赌场派来的人口中得知段天赐被扣押在赌场的事，她独自前往赌场，天真地想和赌场老板理论一番。  
从隆福戏院去赌场的路上，必定经过美高美，罗浮生遇见神色焦灼的段天婴，系统提示音响起：“支线任务，帮段天婴解决两个麻烦，奖励30兑换点。”  
“段天婴，你这是要去哪里？”  
“罗浮生，我想请你帮个忙……”段天婴突然想起面前这位外表俊秀的青年的身份，把段天赐出事的具体情况告诉了他。  
“你先过去，我随后就到。”罗浮生计上心头，柔声安慰道。  
目送段天婴离开，罗浮生询问系统：“有没有和赌术相关的技能？”  
“有限时和永久的满级赌术道具，3小时3兑换点，24小时15兑换点，兑换后即时生效；永久性700兑换点，若开启新的一局游戏，也能继续使用。”  
罗浮生苦笑：“任务奖励的兑换点太少了，我现在也只能兑换限时道具。”  
踏进赌场门口，罗浮生兑换了一个三小时的满级赌术道具，出声打破了段天赐兄妹和赌场老板之间剑拔弩张的氛围。  
“解锁新NPC，赌场老板、洪帮三当家侯力，奖励20兑换点。”  
“为保证此局的公平，我负责洗牌，三当家意下如何？我的技术，你应该很清楚吧？”  
罗浮生的提议不偏不倚，侯力无法反驳，只能捏着鼻子认了，段天赐也没让罗浮生失望，三次都顺利地找出他亮出的明牌经历洗牌之后的位置，间接证明侯力管理的赌场确实安排了荷官出老千坑害赌客。  
罗浮生表示赌场奉还段天赐押上的所有赌资并保证以后不出老千，他就不会到洪正葆面前告状，可侯力看他不顺眼，给他扣上了“随意插手赌场事务”的帽子，声称赌资的流通和更改赌场规矩都是公事，必须经过洪正葆的允许，否则就是僭越。  
“少当家，您替段姑娘出头，是私事，还是公事啊？”侯力的问题恶意满满。  
段天婴紧张地盯着罗浮生，成败与否取决于他的回答，但罗浮生自己都心乱如麻——段天婴现在是许星程的女朋友，兄弟妻不可欺，哪怕只是权宜之计。  
“这当然是……”罗浮生刚开口，赌场的围观人群外传来了冯庸的声音：“这当然是洪帮的公事！”  
“冯大少爷，洪帮内部的事，好像和您没什么关系吧？”侯力知道冯庸肯定是来给罗浮生撑腰的，但他想不出冯庸能用什么办法干涉这场争端。  
“你在医院才躺了两天，赶紧回去休息，不用管我。”  
冯庸没理会罗浮生，径直走到侯力面前，笑里藏刀：“三当家，我用对罗浮生的救命之恩与洪帮主交换了一次决断洪帮内部事务的权力，你现在还觉得……和我没关系吗？”  
“你！”侯力气得抬手指着冯庸的鼻子，却被冯庸抓住了手腕，动弹不得：“大家都不想把事情闹大，赌场是洪帮重要的收入来源之一，如果因为你的不诚信走向没落，到时候洪帮主还会不会轻易放过你？望三思后行。”  
侯力感觉到围观赌客们愤怒的目光，还有冯庸身上散发的威慑力，被迫服软，当众说出不再出老千的承诺，并如数奉还了段天赐的赌资。  
一行四人走出赌场，冯庸语重心长地劝告段天赐：“没有足够的本钱，别轻易踏足此地，也别太贪心，不是每次都那么幸运，会有人替你们解围。”  
段天赐自知理亏，低头应是。  
罗浮生又道：“马老板那边，我会跟他说清楚，你们就别管了。”  
“罗浮生，冯庸，谢谢你们！”段天婴朝两人鞠躬，他们坦然受之。  
“你们先回戏班，我送冯庸回医院，再去隆福戏院找马老板。”罗浮生拍了拍他停在门口的机车的后座，“上车吧，我载你。”  
“那个杀手，你们查得怎样了？”  
“山人自有妙计，你等着看精彩大戏吧。”  
“你什么时候学会卖关子了？”  
“我一直都会卖关子，你不知道而已。”  
确认冯庸回到病房休养之后，罗浮生前往隆福戏院和马老板进行“协商”，把戏院和戏班的收入分配改成了六比四，暂时解决了因九岁红病重给戏班造成的财务危机。  
“任务完成，奖励30兑换点。”

许星程想成为东江第一医院的正式医生，许瑞安坚决不同意，还拿段天婴的安全威胁他，他实在没办法了，让妹妹许星媛转告罗浮生，请他帮忙摆脱许家势力的监控，以便到医院参加正式医生的面试。  
“唉，我就是个劳碌命。”罗诚送走许星媛，返回美高美的时候，正好听到罗浮生的自嘲。  
“生哥，如果你不想做，那就不做呗。”看到罗浮生疲倦的模样，罗诚有些心疼。  
“人生不如意十之八九，我哪有资格任性妄为啊。”罗浮生呢喃细语，罗诚没听清：“生哥，你说什么？”  
“没什么，我现在去许家看看，你帮我守着美高美。”罗浮生从桌上菜碟拿了两只大闸蟹，装进纸袋，揣入怀中，一溜烟出门了。  
爬墙翻窗进了许星程的房间，罗浮生把纸袋放到他面前：“你说你用什么方式抗议不好，非得绝食，没饿过肚子的大少爷，能扛得住才有鬼。对了，什么时候面试？”  
“明天下午三点。”许星程和蟹腿做着艰难斗争，“我想面试完之后顺便到戏院看看天婴，确认她是否安好。”  
“真对她上心了？”罗浮生一脸八卦地靠近许星程，“许叔叔那边，你打算怎么办？”  
许瑞安的阻挠是许星程目前最难克服的天堑，一想到这里，他立刻垂头丧气起来：“我不知道……”  
“你别太着急，饭要一口口吃，问题也要一个个解决嘛。”罗浮生抬手一拍许星程的肩膀，鼓励道，“段天婴那儿，这几天我一直帮你盯着，她不会有事的。”  
“那我们明天下午见。”  
罗浮生没告诉许星程他帮段天婴解决了戏班遇到的麻烦，他觉得这种事还是让小情侣之间自己沟通比较好，却没想到他做的这一决定，引发了后来的无数误会。

预告：许星程面试医生惹怒许瑞安，为破坏订婚星程联手洪澜


	6. Chapter 6

(六)论为NPC善后是什么感受(上)  
冯庸的伤好得很快，被医院的医生们称为“医学奇迹”，他自己在医务台办理好出院手续，准备离开医院的时候，正好看到许星程在热情地和院长握手：“谢谢您的赏识，我一定会认真做好医生的本职工作！”  
许家父子现在的矛盾，冯庸从街头巷尾的议论中有所了解，因此许星程出现在医院还成功应聘了医生，确实有点出乎他的意料。  
许星程一转身就看到了站在走廊尽头的冯庸，脸色显而易见地变得阴沉：他从一开始就不喜欢冯庸，总觉得冯庸不过是个仗着家里有势力瞎玩闹的纨绔子弟罢了，罗浮生对冯庸的夸赞欣赏，在他眼里全是迫于奉系军阀“淫威”的违心之举。  
冯庸也觉得须弥给许星程的人设实在不讨喜，一个出国留学几年的海归，总该见识过国外的政治动荡吧？可他偏偏选择逃避现实，毫不关心时事，聊起自己的理想头头是道，实则娇生惯养，受不得半点打击。  
两人相看两相厌，不同的是冯庸养气功夫极好，和许星程对视时还能致以礼貌的微笑；而许星程满脸郁结不爽，活像冯庸欠了他一大笔钱，旁人一看高下立判。  
“冯公子伤还没好，就要出院了吗？万一再出点什么事，我们可担待不起。”  
“不劳许少爷挂心，冯某好歹是退役军人，身体素质比常人好得多。”冯庸嘴角的弧度更明显了，“不过冯某不太懂得反跟踪的本领，以后若有机会，想向您学习一下，希望您不吝赐教。”  
“你什么意思？”许星程听出冯庸话里有话，却不解深意，双目圆睁，声音也高了八度。  
冯庸用右手食指在嘴唇前比了一个噤声的手势，又指了一下墙上“医院内禁止喧哗”的提示语，无声大笑着离开。

许星程刚走出医院大门，许瑞安的手下就把他团团围住，言语客气但态度不容置喙地请他回家，寡不敌众，他憋着一肚子火，坐上了接送他的汽车。  
回到家里，许瑞安直接向许星程摊牌，表示允许他在医院上班，唯一条件是和洪澜完婚，如果实在喜欢段天婴，可以纳她为姨太太。  
“爸，现在都什么时代了？亏你还自称新派人士，其实脑子里全是封建大家长那套！”许星程难以置信地抗议，仿佛从未看清这位和他在同一屋檐下朝夕相处二十年的亲人。  
“段天婴就是个戏子，做你的姨太太都是在抬举她！”许瑞安冷哼一声，“别以为你让罗浮生护着她就万事大吉了，如果她破坏了许、洪家的联姻，洪正葆也不会对她手下留情，到时候罗浮生还护得住她？”  
“专制霸道，不可理喻！”听到许瑞安完全没把人命当回事的话，许星程脚下一软，差点没站稳。  
“乱世中权力才是一切，没有权力，连自己最在乎的人都保护不了，你好自为之。”  
次日早上，洪澜又被洪正葆逼着去许家和许星程培养感情，她软磨硬泡半天，洪正葆不为所动，只好让洪帮弟子陪着她前往许家。  
作为目前唯一能通过许家层层守卫的非许姓人士，洪澜见到许星程，直接表达来意：“我们合作吧，再这么下去，我们就真的要被绑在一起了。”  
许星程把他昨天和罗浮生偷梁换柱的事告诉了洪澜：“昨晚回到家之后，我没见到罗浮生，他没事吧？我爸有没有为难他？”  
“我昨天在美高美看到浮生哥了，没觉得他哪里不对劲。”洪澜委屈地抱怨，“自打美高美停业之后，他反而更忙了，警局医院两头跑，宁愿陪着冯庸，都不回家里住。问他要怎么抓住幕后指使者，只说他和我爸定了计划，再问他就不说了。”  
许星程试探着问：“你觉得冯庸是什么样的人？”  
“就算你前几年不在国内，好歹看看以前的报纸，别问这种显得愚蠢的问题。”  
“你刚才说要与我合作，有什么具体的想法，说来听听。”许星程尴尬得满脸通红，连忙转移话题。  
“你靠近点，小心隔墙有耳……”

冯庸打听到东江郊区的一个教堂里有两位国籍不同的传教士，还有一位美籍修女，这年头能不远万里到中国传教的外国人基本学识渊博，他只要能确定他们腹有诗书，哪怕将其中一位带回奉天，加入冯庸大学的教师队伍，也算得上不虚此行了。  
作为国际化大都市，东江有着内陆人民难以想象的开放包容，各地文化交流碰撞，求同存异，反而糅合出属于自身的独特魅力。这种感觉在冯庸看到同一条街上并排立着道观、寺庙和教堂建筑的时候达到了顶峰。  
“支线任务，劝说德国传教士Felix(注1)加入冯庸大学，成功后奖励50兑换点，失败无惩罚，但将触发另一高难度任务，内容保密。”  
系统这是什么骚操作？冯庸带着一肚子疑问跨进了教堂的大门。  
冯庸寻找Felix的同时，隔壁寺庙正发生一件谁都没想到演变成了失控局面的事情。  
段天婴听戏班里刚成家的姑娘说东江的一处和道观、教堂并排坐落的寺庙许愿还愿特别灵，因为它们互相竞争却没有任何一家衰落，显然冥冥之中有神奇的力量加持。  
这个传说的逻辑经不起推敲，可现在的段天婴是一个沉浸在爱情中的普通女孩，只要能加深她和心上人之间的感情，她都愿意试一下。  
“小姑娘，你是来求姻缘的吧？”一个披着黄色袈裟的和尚靠近跪在蒲团上向慈眉善目的佛像祈求的段天婴，笑眯眯地问道，“不知姑娘是否有兴趣抽一支姻缘签呢？”  
“大师您好。”段天婴站起来回礼，“我最近囊中羞涩，恐怕……”  
“姑娘不必担忧，我看得出你是诚心祈求，不会收取分毫。不过此处人多口杂，不妨移步后堂再行解签之事，你意下如何？”  
“大师说的是。”被和尚一本正经的架势忽悠得晕头转向，段天婴跟着他来到了空无一人的后堂，此处只摆了一张桌子，但桌上没有任何东西。  
“大师，姻缘签在哪……”话还没问完，身后突然冒出另一个男人，拿着一方手帕，以迅雷不及掩耳之势捂住了段天婴的口鼻。  
段天婴奋力挣扎，却因迷药的作用渐渐失去意识，直到陷入黑暗的前一秒，她脑海里仍是许星程英俊温柔的面容。  
“星程，救我……”

从教堂唱诗班的孩子们口中得知Felix传教士此刻不在教堂，他们也不清楚Felix平时常去的地方，听到系统提示“已触发新任务”但又不说具体内容，冯庸的嘴角忍不住抽搐了一下。  
“这游戏猝不及防的陷阱也太多了吧！”  
走出教堂，冯庸准备乘电车回他居住的酒店，无意中发现隔壁寺庙门口停着一辆似乎有些眼熟的汽车，他快步走过去，想确认自己是否看错，刚迈出几步，汽车突然启动，往出城的方向驶去。  
“高难度任务，正确推断黑色汽车真正的目的地，并解救被绑架的NPC，任务成功奖励200兑换点和两次与Felix单独接触的机会。”  
冯庸后悔没向罗浮生借辆车作为代步工具，眼看着目标车子越开越远，他从一个路人NPC手中抢过自行车，卯足劲追上去。  
尽管民国时代的汽车时速不算高，但终究是机械动力，追到半路，冯庸被迫停下休息，就那么一会功夫，汽车在他的视线范围内消失了。冯庸试图辨认泥土路上的车辙，却因夜幕降临以失败告终，他无奈地选择求助系统。  
“我需要一支续航能力强的手电筒，还有东江郊区的高精度地图，商城里有吗？”  
“时效24小时的手电筒价值40兑换点，高精度地图不符合时代背景，商城权限不予开放，请玩家谅解。”  
“给我一支手电筒，有总比没有好。”  
冯庸边推着自行车边打开手电筒照亮路面，根据新鲜车辙痕迹一点点地追踪，不知走了多久，身后突然传来机车马达的轰鸣声：“前面是什么人？”  
听出是罗浮生的声音，冯庸连忙转身，举着发亮的电筒朝他挥手：“罗浮生，我是冯庸！”  
罗浮生没想到按惯例来洪家向洪正葆汇报帮派情况，会听到洪澜和贴身女佣的谈话，才知道平时只是小打小闹的任性大小姐，竟然为了反抗家里安排的婚姻，闯了这么大的祸事。  
接下系统给出的“救出段天婴”的任务之后，罗浮生立即逼问女佣，确认段天婴被关押的位置，风风火火地离开洪家，开着操纵起来比较灵活的机车，一路飙车出了城，面对路况糟糕的泥路，才放缓车速。  
发觉天色已深，罗浮生打开机车的车灯，看到远处有道略眼熟的背影，试探着喊了一声。  
和冯庸相认后，罗浮生猜测他也接到了救出段天婴的任务，分享自己知道的消息：“要不我们一起找她？人多力量大嘛。”  
“也好，毕竟晚上的深山老林里，我们谁都不知道会遇到什么危险。不过自行车怎么办？好歹是别人的东西。”  
“先留在这里，到时候再给车主人买一辆同款全新的。”  
罗浮生载着冯庸抵达洪帮在杜鹃山的仓库，见到了洪澜雇佣的两个混混，却不见段天婴的人影。经过一番追问，两人得知她已经往鬼见愁山谷方向逃跑，对视一眼，都看出了彼此眼中的无奈。  
此时仓库外传来一声惊雷，冯庸的脸色更阴沉了：“好像要下雨了，我们得抓紧时间。”

许家公馆里，许星程苦苦哀求许瑞安派人去杜鹃山搜救段天婴，许瑞安借此逼他答应放弃做医生，参军继承家业，父子俩的拉锯战被慌张出场的管家打断了。  
“跟着我那么多年了，还毛毛躁躁，成何体统！”  
“老爷，今天傍晚，警局接到报警，有个男人说他的自行车被人抢了，他说抢他车的人还自报家门，叫……叫冯庸！”  
许瑞安不明白这位不安分的祖宗又在整什么幺蛾子：“冯庸抢了车之后往哪去了？”  
“城郊西北方向，杜鹃山就在那边。”  
许瑞安思绪翻滚，面色却丝毫不变，看到许星程满怀希冀的目光，他再次开口：“段天婴、冯庸和罗浮生三条人命，和你所谓的理想，二者只能选其一。”  
良久，许星程做出了最后的选择：“爸，我答应你，请你……派人救他们。”

注1：德国常用男子名之一，意为“幸运的”


	7. Chapter 7

七)论为NPC善后是什么感受(下)  
走出仓库没多久，罗浮生有样学样，也从商城里兑换了一支手电筒，冯庸亲眼目睹手电筒的凭空出现，仿佛醍醐灌顶，往日里没想明白的问题一下子全通顺了。  
“罗浮生，你……”冯庸准备确认自己的猜想，结果一开口，一股强大的力量封住了他的嘴巴和声音，只要他尝试说与现实世界相关的任何字眼，周围的一切就如同静止了一般，只有他自己能动，而且罗浮生对他的异常行为毫无反应。  
仿佛游戏bug一样的情况，间接证明冯庸的推断正确，一阵兴奋过后，他决定仔细观察罗浮生玩游戏的风格，待下线后再调查罗浮生皮下的身份。  
山林间的风声越来越大，天边还降下了几道骇人的闪电，冯庸和罗浮生一前一后地举着手电筒呼喊段天婴的名字，仍听不到任何回应。  
“等一下，你看这树皮上的痕迹。”罗浮生注意到了一棵树上新鲜的划痕，“应该是段天婴留下的记号，看来这姑娘也没我想象中的那么笨嘛。”  
“我们赶紧顺着记号找。”  
两人合作，很快在一株灌木的枝丫上发现了一小块衣服破布，但走在前面的冯庸一时没注意脚下有一个斜坡，一脚踩空滚了下去。  
尖叫还堵在喉间，冯庸就被罗浮生的举动惊到了：罗浮生伸手试图拉住他，却因下盘不稳，反被他带着一起在斜坡上翻滚，在这短暂的期间，罗浮生还不忘一直用左手护着他的后脑勺。  
直到两人都觉得自己已经晕头转向、浑身散架的时候，猛冲之势才渐渐停下。  
“你没事吧？”冯庸顾不上心跳过快带来的窒息感，一骨碌坐起来，就要查看罗浮生手上的伤口——方才他清楚地感觉到山坡上藏着不少碎石块，若不是罗浮生，他的脑袋大概被磕肿了吧。  
“我没事。”罗浮生也赶紧起身，把手藏在身后不让冯庸看，“我们快去找段天婴，一个女孩在山里，实在太危险了。”  
刚才在山坡上滚了好多圈，手电筒早已不知所踪，罗浮生掏了掏衣兜，摸出一只小巧的金属打火机，勉强照亮了脚下的路。  
冯庸见状，从地上捡了一根长长的枯枝，递给罗浮生：“我也有一只打火机，省着点用。”  
所幸系统没再给两人安排什么意外危险，走了约两三里的路，他们发现了一身擦伤，陷入昏迷的段天婴。  
“看来她也是踩空了掉下来的。”冯庸发现不远处也有一个小山坡，“你扶她起来，我们轮流背她，尽快离开这儿。”  
“我们大概没办法马上离开了。”罗浮生用火机点燃手中的枯枝，借着陡然明亮的火光，冯庸看清了面前的情况：一群躯体精壮、皮毛光亮的饿狼，正在缓缓接近他们。  
“狼群应该是被段天婴身上的血腥味吸引过来的。”罗浮生的语调仍然波澜不惊，“等会你背着她赶紧跑，我来对付它们。”  
“不行！我绝不让你逞英雄，火只能暂时驱赶它们，万一火灭了，你怎么办？”  
“相信我。”罗浮生微微偏头，“快走，不然三个人都走不了！”话音刚落，一声惊雷同时炸响，冯庸趁着狼群都被雷声吓呆的机会，立刻背起段天婴跑远了。  
确认冯庸和段天婴的身影已经消失，罗浮生解下挂在腰带上的蝴蝶刀，目标对准了站在狼群外围的一只看上去最凶猛的狼——它十有八九就是狼王，擒贼先擒王，世间的道理往往是通用的。  
奔跑的颠簸惊醒了段天婴，她下意识地发出一声嘤咛，冯庸不敢放慢脚步：“你醒了？”  
“冯先生？”段天婴晃了晃脑袋，让自己清醒一点，“你怎么……”  
“已经开始下雨了，我现在放你下来，一起找山洞避雨，顺便等罗浮生过来。”  
“罗浮生也来了？”段天婴惊讶，“他在后面做什么？我们为何不在这里等他？”  
为了不吓到段天婴，冯庸对此事避而不谈，而是拽着她往山上跑，在半山腰找到一个山洞，躲了进去。  
脱下湿透的西装外套，冯庸吩咐道：“你在洞口守着，随时注意罗浮生有没有出现，我进去找找能点燃的东西。”  
段天婴乖巧地点头，席地而坐。

许星程在家被许瑞安步步紧逼的时候，洪澜和林家大少爷林启凯带着洪帮和林家的人手赶往杜鹃山，不料半路上下起了倾盆大雨，无形中减缓了他们前进的速度。  
来到杜鹃山山脚下的时候，车子抛锚了，洪澜猝不及防，额头磕到了前排座椅的椅背上，顿时一片红肿。  
“洪澜，没伤到吧？让我看看。”  
“林大哥，我没事，找到浮生哥他们比较重要。”洪澜别过脸不看林启凯担忧的目光，拉开车门就要下车。  
“洪澜，外面雨太大了，找人的事交给他们就好，而且你这身衣服登山也不方便。”  
“可是……”  
“别让他们还要分心照顾你。”林启凯的语气变得严厉起来。  
洪澜的动作顿住了，她转头和林启凯对视，视线渐渐模糊。  
“洪澜，你、你别哭，我不是怪你……”林启凯慌乱地解释。  
“林大哥，我明白。”洪澜低头用手指随便抹了一下眼角，“我会乖乖留在这里等他们的消息，不让大家担心。”  
许星程带着许家士兵赶到杜鹃山的时候，雨已经开始变小，林启凯留了五个手下保护洪澜，和许星程一起带领剩下的所有人手上山继续搜寻。

每次需要出力打斗，罗浮生都有闲心想象他玩完游戏之后的美好生活，比如记住这些大道至简的格斗动作，加以勤奋练习，成为一个能自保的“武林高手”。  
不过想象再美好，终究得面对现实，狼虽然聪明，但它们还是野兽本能占上风，行动轨迹完全不像人类那般有迹可循，能提前计算预演，将风险降到最低。  
险之又险地躲过几只锋利的狼爪，罗浮生的蝴蝶刀在指间旋转，刀刃划过它们皮糙肉厚的腿，他一个干脆利落的侧身，确认那几只狼全都因为腿上的筋肉被割裂，站不起来了，才直奔他眼中的狼王而去。  
雨越下越大，罗浮生抬手抹去脸上的雨水，和感受到他的杀气的狼王相向而行，擦身而过。  
又一阵闪电照亮了半边天幕，借着闪电的光芒，罗浮生发现已经脱手的蝴蝶刀就插在狼王的喉咙上，生命力顽强的它在地上翻滚挣扎，水花四溅，可再怎么挣扎也改变不了命丧于此的结局。  
罗浮生和一双双绿幽幽的狼眼对视，不确定狼王的死亡对狼群来说到底是震慑还是激怒，尽管腿在微微颤抖，但他不能输了气势，走到狼王身边，蹲下来准备拔出蝴蝶刀，他一低头，无意中露出了后颈要害。  
离罗浮生最近的两只狼看准时机扑了上去，恰好一阵风朝他刮来，他闻到了狼身上属于野兽的臭味，右手握住蝴蝶刀的刀柄，左手抓住狼王尸体的前肢，将近百斤(注1)重的狼王尸体作为武器抡了出去。  
狼王尸体重重地砸进狼群之中，原本就已经混乱的阵型更是破绽百出，失去首领的它们战斗力大打折扣，罗浮生也不愿费劲做毫无意义的死磕，趁乱穿过包围圈，消失在了山林深处。  
从游戏商城兑换了一支目前有权限使用的亮度最大的手电筒，罗浮生拿着它，边跑边往山上照射，希望冯庸能发现并给予回应。  
罗浮生的希冀很快成为了现实，半山腰上也出现了相同颜色的光芒，凭借对杜鹃山地形的了解，他迅速确认了冯庸和段天婴所处的位置，全速赶往。  
“冯庸，段天婴！”看到站在山洞口的两人，罗浮生高兴地朝他们打招呼，就在离洞口还有十来步远的时候，突然一阵地动山摇，紧接着是越来越近的轰鸣声，泥土特有的腥味扑面而来——暴雨导致的山体滑坡将冯庸和段天婴堵在了不知是否另有出口的山洞里，而罗浮生被挡在了山洞外。  
罗浮生在附近找了个安全的地方等滑坡结束，此时的他再也压抑不住心中的怒火，一直呼叫系统，但系统就是没反应，他只能从商城里兑换一个限时7小时的铁铲道具，对准山洞的方位开挖。  
罗浮生在外面一铲子一铲子地挖土，冯庸和段天婴也一起用地上未燃尽的较粗壮的木棍挖开堵在面前的泥土岩石。  
“冯先生，谢谢你和罗浮生来救我。”  
“好歹也是患难与共的交情了，唤我冯庸便可。”为了解闷，冯庸开始说些趣事，“东江和奉天真的很不一样，秋天都那么温暖，若是在家，这个时候我们都穿上毛衣棉袄了。”  
“奉天是不是会下雪？长这么大，我还没见过下雪呢。”  
“当然，初雪一般在十月底，有时比较小，有时会很大，下完一场大雪，如果是地势比较低的人家，门会被积雪堵住推不开，得从窗户爬出去扫雪，不然都没法出门了。”  
听着冯庸绘声绘色的描述，段天婴顿时有了画面感，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。  
除了奉天的气候，冯庸还说了饮食、民俗等各方面的内容，段天婴也会说些在戏班练习的经历，还有戏文里的故事背景，不知道聊了多久、挖了多久，一丝外界的光芒透了进来，伴随着罗浮生焦急的呼喊：“冯庸，段天婴，你们在吗？”  
“我和冯庸都在！”段天婴仿佛被打了鸡血，手上挖掘的动作再次加快。  
两边同时合力，通道很快被挖通，秉承女士优先的原则，冯庸让段天婴先出去，她也不矫情推脱，动作利索地从只容一人通过的小洞口爬了出去。  
冯庸紧随其后，三人互相搀扶着远离山体滑坡的波及范围。  
望着天边的鱼肚白，冯庸感慨：“当年直奉战争(注2)，老子体会了一次死里逃生，没想到时隔三年又体会了一次。”  
罗浮生浑身被雨水浇透，一阵清晨的微风刮来，让他不禁打了个寒颤，冯庸感觉到他的不对劲，抬手一摸他的额头：“你发烧了。”  
“我没……”罗浮生下意识地否认，话说了一半，就被段天婴惊喜的呼声打断：“许星程，我们在这里！”  
看到换上全套军装的许星程，冯庸眉毛一挑，默默腹诽：“还挺人模狗样的。”  
许星程的身后还有一个戴着棕色圆框眼镜，西装革履、气质温文尔雅的青年，冯庸和他礼节性地相视一笑，久违的系统提示响起：“高难度任务完成，解锁新人物林启凯，奖励220兑换点。”  
“林先生，你们有没有带干衣服？罗浮生发烧了。”  
对于冯庸能认出自己，林启凯毫不意外：“我把车上备着的衣服带过来了，你扶着浮生找个合适的地方帮他换下来。”  
原本在同许星程互诉衷情的段天婴听到冯庸和林启凯的对话，投去担忧的目光，接收到她眼底的关心，冯庸回以“你放心”的眼神，段天婴欣慰地笑了起来。  
许星程把段天婴和冯庸的隔空互动都看在眼里，不爽地眯起眼睛，洪澜的弄巧成拙和许瑞安的阻拦，让他没能第一时间英雄救美，罗浮生和冯庸反而捷足先登，更何况冯庸不论从身份地位还是学识，都比他强太多，他必须尽快强大起来，才能守住段天婴。  
至于罗浮生，许星程根本没放在眼里，罗浮生洪家二当家的身份不过是仰仗洪正葆而来，成天打打杀杀，大字不识几个，怎能和留过洋的他相比？

注1：成年雄性野狼平均体重是32-65kg，体型最大的北美灰狼可达84kg  
注2：民国十三年，即1924年以张作霖为首的奉系和以吴佩孚为首的直系之间的战争

作者有话说：  
保证段天婴不像剧里那么白莲花


	8. Chapter 8

(八)突然被加速的支线剧情  
系统很快兑现了能和Felix单独见面的奖励，冯庸的劝说确实让Felix有所动摇，但他表示放不下教堂收留的孤儿，比起教书育人，他更希望能照顾无家可归的小孩子。  
冯庸也不强求，从教堂的祈祷室里走出来，意外地看到了在耶稣像之下，被一群孩子团团包围的罗浮生。  
“浮生哥哥，上次你带给我们的糖果特别好吃！”  
“浮生哥哥，我喜欢你送给我的小人书，里面的大英雄好帅啊！”  
“浮生哥哥……”  
冯庸见过痞帅霸气的罗浮生，见过虚弱的罗浮生，唯独没见过温柔可亲的罗浮生，看着他和孩子们的互动，冯庸眼里脸上都是笑意。  
待孩子们各自散开去玩，罗浮生站直身体伸了个懒腰，才发现站在祈祷室门口的冯庸：“你怎么在这？”  
“我来找Felix牧师。”冯庸走过去，“你以前经常来这座教堂？和孩子们很熟悉嘛。”  
“杀的人太多了，想做点好事积德。”罗浮生轻描淡写地转移话题，“现在有时间吗？陪我去看一出好戏。”  
“是那个杀手的事？”  
“我放他回去，让他绑了青帮的胡奇，就是之前在隆福戏院带头捣乱的那家伙，看能钓上什么大鱼。”  
“单纯的帮派斗争？”  
“我总觉得这事儿没那么简单。”罗浮生似笑非笑地盯着冯庸，“你在奉系经历的暗杀也不少吧？我不信你看不出其中蹊跷。”  
“我老爹输给张叔，他不服气，我可是特别佩服张叔的手段，更何况我现在一介白衣，威胁不到任何人，怎么会和暗杀沾边？”  
“随口一说，那么紧张作甚。”走出教堂，罗浮生跨上停在门外的机车，拍拍后座，“我载你去码头。”  
两人抵达码头的时间刚刚好，杀手正和前来营救胡奇的一个身着灰蓝麻布短衫的壮汉扭打在一起，罗浮生带着冯庸躲在木质集装箱后面，指着壮汉低声道：“那个男人是青帮阔字辈的舵主钱阔海，目前很得帮主信赖，算是副帮主之一，没想到他会亲自来救胡奇，看来他和胡奇是真兄弟。”  
奉系前身是关外的绿林响马，匪帮内的兄弟义气和江湖帮派的兄弟情义本质上是共通的，罗浮生一解释，冯庸就明白了：“你最近碍着青帮什么了？他们非要用暗杀这种下作手段。”  
“在这等着，过会跟你解释。”看到钱阔海杀死了杀手，准备揭开他脸上的面具，罗浮生从集装箱后走了出去。  
因为离得有些远，冯庸只看到钱阔海和胡奇先是震惊，然后罗浮生拉着他俩嘀咕了半晌，双方相安无事地互相道别，最后罗诚带来的洪帮小弟们抬走了杀手的尸体。  
“钱阔海是杜月笙的人，杀手是张啸林(注1)的人。”罗浮生的解释言简意赅。  
“敢情你是青帮内部斗争殃及的池鱼？”冯庸认为罗浮生在避重就轻瞎扯淡，没想到他居然就这么承认了：“你说得对。”  
闻言，冯庸在罗浮生背后忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“真有什么事，一定要和我商量。”在酒店门口下车，冯庸郑重其事地道。  
“当然。”罗浮生摘下墨镜，露出诚挚的笑容，“毕竟你是我在这世上唯一信任的人。”  
冯庸知道这可能是罗浮生作为玩家接住了他的合作信号的表示，但经历了无数尔虞我诈的商业战争的他，仍不禁为这份信任感动。  
目送冯庸走进酒店，罗浮生才启动机车，先去洪家向洪正葆汇报了对杀手的处理经过和结果，最后返回美高美，监督重新开业前的准备工作。  
夜色渐深，罗浮生看收拾得差不多了，吩咐员工们吃完晚饭就能各自休息，为明日的正式开门营业养精蓄锐。  
回到房间里，罗浮生半躺在柔软的大床上，边小口啜饮从酒柜里拿出来的威士忌，边听着黑胶唱片里段天婴的动听唱腔，过了不久，他的眼皮开始打架，意识也渐渐模糊……  
“恭喜玩家解锁隐藏剧情。”似乎怕干扰了罗浮生的梦境，系统的提示音也变得轻柔起来。  
[“啊——”  
“安妮！安妮！你为什么这么做？！”  
“不是我……”  
“爸爸！你醒醒……”]  
“呼……”罗浮生猛地从床上坐起来，失神地盯着洁白的墙壁，不知过了多久，他伸手关掉床头柜上仍在旋转的唱片机，屈起并拢双腿，把下巴架在膝间，无奈地吐槽：“我到底选了一个什么古早狗血的世界啊？隐藏剧情就是让我做噩梦？”

作为洪家的主要产业之一，美高美的重新开业吸引了各方人士的注意，罗浮生一大早就起床前往洪家，接洪正葆和洪澜到美高美为开业剪彩。除此之外，他还要负责包括交际事务的许多事情，忙得脚不沾地。  
做了乔装低调前来的冯庸寻了个角落坐下，目光追随着罗浮生的身影移动，到了即将剪彩的时刻，受邀嘉宾差不多到齐，罗浮生走到舞台上，对着话筒道：“我宣布……”  
“二当家稍等！”冯庸对来人的口音再熟悉不过——第二次直奉战争以奉系胜利告终，奉系得以入关，他在北平听惯了这种被称为“官话”的腔调，如今在东江乍一听，仿佛一瞬间回到了北平雕梁画栋的茶馆里。  
冯庸定睛打量，一名身材中等，但能看出定制西装下力量爆棚的肌肉的中年男子，正领着一位身材娇小的少女，站在美高美大门与罗浮生对视，他明明在笑，却让人瘆得慌：“在下红丸会会长贺真吾，携外甥女梨本未来，为美高美重新开业致以最真挚的祝贺。”  
两人身后站着一群红丸会真枪荷弹的小弟，全场原本喜庆的气氛为之一凝，罗浮生的目光也慢慢变得锐利起来。  
冯庸见过贺真吾，在奉天政府的大楼里。六年前他刚从讲武堂毕业，贺真吾也没现在那么大排场，只是一个在第一次直奉战争(注2)即将爆发的时候想与张作霖“谈判合作”的日本代表团中不起眼的一员。  
尽管当年冯庸从未与贺真吾打过照面，但他相信以日本人对奉系的渗透，贺真吾肯定认识他，趁大家的注意力都在不速之客身上时，戴上放在手边的帽子，压低帽檐，悄悄地从美高美的后门溜走了。  
东江本土各方势力都没和日本人撕破脸，哪怕大家都知道贺真吾不是单纯的祝贺，也不好直接做出太明显的排斥举动。  
不知是拥有绝对实力的嚣张还是刻意试探，贺真吾当着洪正葆的面，让梨本未来和罗浮生交谈。作为一个有风度的大老爷们，罗浮生实在没法对这位顶着公主殿下头衔的美丽少女甩脸子，只能艰难维持礼节性的微笑应付她。  
剪彩仪式结束后，洪澜再也看不下去梨本未来明晃晃的勾搭，故意拉着罗浮生去跳舞，将他从水深火热中解救了出来。  
“洪澜，谢谢你。”罗浮生用绅士手虚搭在洪澜的腰上，低声道。  
“浮生哥，你放心，这么拙劣的挑拨手段，我一眼就看穿了，我和我爸都相信你。”  
洪澜毫不犹豫的力挺让罗浮生心底涌起一股暖流，但他没应承洪澜的话：“我听林大哥说你想去演戏？”  
“对啊，省得我爸整天说我游手好闲，不务正业，逼我和许星程约会培养感情，这爱情要是能培养出来，世上哪还有那么多痴男怨女的故事。”洪澜目光灼灼地盯着罗浮生，“如果我为洪家多分担一些，是不是就能决定自己的终身大事了？”  
面对洪澜毫不掩饰的爱慕，罗浮生顾左右而言他：“我过会得去找冯庸，他诚心祝贺美高美重新开业，我作为老板，不能让他等太久。”  
此时舞曲进入最后一小节，待落幕的音符响起，罗浮生放开洪澜的手，从侍者端着的托盘里拿了一杯香槟，往美高美后门的方向走去。  
“浮生哥……”洪澜不甘心地想叫住罗浮生，又怕在场宾客发现他偷溜的小把戏，只能无奈地目送他离开。  
“洪澜，我能不能请你跳一支舞？”身后传来熟悉的嗓音，“顺便讨论一下做影星的计划，你看如何？”  
来人正是林启凯，洪澜这才注意到他穿了一身纯黑的西装，打着鲜红色的领带，与她身上这条鲜红而腰带是纯黑的洋裙相得益彰。  
心里异样的感受开始冒头，洪澜努力地将它压下去，回以感激的笑：“谢谢林大哥，我一定听话，在圈里不给你惹事。”

注1：与黄金荣、杜月笙并称青帮三大头目，先投蒋后投日，三人当中唯一的汉奸  
注2：民国十一年，即1922年

作者有话说：结合了原著情节


	9. Chapter 9

(九)愈加混乱的局势  
罗浮生被守在后门的许星程拦住了：“浮生，现在只有你能帮我了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“绑架的事之后，我去戏班找天婴，戏班的人不让我进门，天婴也不愿意见我，我问他们到底发生了什么，没人告诉我，你能不能……帮我问问？”  
“我可以帮你问，甚至帮你和段天婴沟通，但答案是什么，我相信你心里已经有数。”  
许星程的脸色变得越发苍白：“我……”  
“星程，我把丑话放在这，看在兄弟一场的份上，希望你别介意。”罗浮生拿出一包卷烟与一盒火柴，用嘴从烟盒里叼起一支，熟练地划亮火柴点上，对着无人的方向喷出烟雾，“你口口声声说要追求自由，但你能在东江享受所谓的自由，仰仗的就是许家，然而东江已经不是以前的东江了，今日红丸会的咄咄逼人，你也看在眼里，他们狼子野心，针对的不仅是三大家族，而是整个东江。大厦将倾，作为许家的一员，你岂能独善其身？如果你继续逃避，不愿强大起来，别说和段天婴在一起了，你连保护她的能力都没有。我言尽于此，你好自为之。”说完，他又深吸一口烟，掐灭燃烧了一半的烟头扔进垃圾桶，没等许星程回应，推开木门离开了美高美。  
找到停在巷子里的机车，罗浮生长腿一跨，插入钥匙扭动把手，疾驰而去。

绑架事件过后，段天婴从九岁红和段天赐口中得知许瑞安对整个戏班的羞辱，一时不知道该如何面对许星程，干脆避而不见。  
今日又听到窗外的动静，段天婴隔着窗户烦躁地道：“许星程，你别再来找我了，等我想通了再说好不好？”  
“开窗，我罗浮生。”  
听到不是许星程的声音，段天婴松了一口气，连忙拉开窗，看到罗浮生正扒拉着正对着她房间窗户的一桩电线杆，又好笑又无奈：“你是属猴的吗？太危险了，快下去。”  
“能不能让我进你房间？我说两句就走。”  
“如果你来给许星程当说客，免谈。”  
“确实是星程让我过来的，不过我也没有替他说话的意思，我个人认为你们需要一次正式的沟通，把所有话都摊开说清楚。毕竟戏文和话本里都写着呢，很多眷侣就是因为沟通不好导致的误会而变成了怨侣，我不希望你们也是这样。”罗浮生抓住窗台边缘，手脚并用地爬进段天婴的房间，站稳之后用裤子蹭干净手心里的灰尘。  
段天婴拿起桌上的一个空瓷杯，给罗浮生倒了一杯水：“谢谢你替我和许星程着想，我的确很喜欢他，但我没办法为了这份喜欢弃父亲、哥哥甚至整个戏班的尊严不顾。哪怕世人视戏子为下九流之一，肆意轻薄怠慢，但我们绝不能因此看不起自己，许瑞安污蔑我攀龙附凤，那我也没必要继续自讨没趣了。”  
看着段天婴坚定的表情，罗浮生在心里替许星程默哀了一下：“既然你已经做出了决定，那就亲自和他说清楚，我可不想再当传声筒，这活儿太累人。”  
“天婴，开饭了，下楼吃饭！”段天赐的声音从楼下传来，罗浮生起身从原路返回：“你一定要尽快和他摊牌，这事拖不得。”  
“知道了。”  
罗浮生顺着电线杆爬下来，一转头就看到了站在路对面的冯庸：“我去，你怎么在这？”  
“你刚爬上去敲窗户的时候，我就在了。”冯庸走上前，一脸揶揄之色，“爬杆这么厉害，你真属猴的？”  
“能不能别提猴？”罗浮生翻了个白眼，“说吧，为什么剪彩仪式还没结束你就跑了？”  
“我不跑，等着被贺真吾盯上？虽然我可能一到东江就被他监视了。”  
罗浮生非常善于抓重点：“你的意思是贺真吾是日本人从东北调过来的？可他自称曾经给日本皇室演奏过小提琴。”  
“他确实会拉小提琴，但还不到小提琴家的水平，我第一次见他是在六年前。”冯庸也解锁了隐藏记忆，“奉系第一次准备和直系开战，日本人找上门来，说要做生意，你懂的。贺真吾是他们当中的一员，但我当时没有话语权，所以我见过他，他没见过我。”  
“原来如此……”  
“对了，身为美高美的老板，你不留在那招待客人，反而跑来找段天婴，洪帮主不怪你？”  
罗浮生苦笑：“我留下来才是大问题，不知道贺真吾看中我哪点了，直接派个温柔娇弱的小美女缠着我说话，好像还是日本的公主殿下，打不得骂不了，只能先躲着她。”  
“你这烂桃花来得莫名其妙。”  
“我一个帮派混混，真没什么利用价值。你打算什么时候回奉天？东江越来越乱，继续待下去，太危险了。”  
“Felix传教士给我介绍了几位他在来中国的路上认识的外国人，我这些天得逐个拜访，只要确认他们不歧视国人，反对侵略战争，我就尽力劝他们到学堂任教。”  
“要不你告诉我那几个人的信息，我也帮你打探，这样效率高一点。”  
“红丸会的事更重要，就那么几个外国人，我还搞不定？更何况东江是全世界瞩目的港口城市，情报交易活跃，势力龙蛇混杂，你怎么知道奉系在东江没有人手？”  
罗浮生眉头一挑，戏谑地道：“是我小看你了，曾经的少将。”

就在段天婴决定要和许星程做个了断的时候，缠绵病榻的九岁红突然把她和段天赐叫到房间里，亲口说出了她的身世：“你是我和我夫人捡到的孩子，但我们这些年一直将你当作亲生女儿对待……”  
听出九岁红对自己振兴戏班的殷切期望，段天婴紧握他的双手，眼底泛红：“爹，您放心，我会和许星程说清楚的，我们以后和许家再无任何瓜葛。”  
“罗浮生和冯庸也不行！特别是冯庸，说什么办大学，教书育人，我不信这世上有放得下诱人权势的军阀，说不定他最后还要和远在东北的那位少帅一争高下，你跟他们来往，死都不知道怎么死的。”  
“爹，他们和许家不一样……”段天婴下意识地反驳，九岁红脸色更差了：“你连我的话都不听了吗？”  
生怕九岁红再气出个好歹来，段天婴连忙边应承边帮他拍背顺气。  
“天婴，你先出去，我还有话要跟你哥说。”  
段天婴乖巧的应了一声，起身离开，还贴心地合上了房间门。  
刚下楼，段天婴看到戏班的一个小师妹神色慌张地从大门跑进来，手里还攥着一张粉色的卡片，出声叫住她：“小梅，出什么事了？”  
“大、大师姐，我……”  
“你手里拿的什么？”  
“刚才日本人……到隆福戏院找马老板，但他不在，他们就、就留下了这个……说是一定要你亲眼看到……”  
“日本人？”昨日红丸会在美高美重新开业的典礼上闹的一出人尽皆知，埋头唱戏的段天婴也有所耳闻，她从小梅手中抽出卡片，发现是一张画了几支秀美樱花的请柬，打开一看，无奈地叹了一口气。  
一周后就是梨本未来的成年礼，这封请柬的措辞看似客气，实际上就是通知段天婴到红丸会旗下的“远东大饭店”为日本人唱戏助兴，如果拒绝，不知戏班要面临怎样的灾祸。  
除了让戏班避祸的心思，段天婴还听说这段时间许星程一直被许瑞安软禁在家中，梨本未来的成年礼，他十有八九会出席，正好也能借此机会与他见面说清楚。  
不出段天婴所料，许瑞安也收到了请柬，并且同意许星程出门，条件是参加成年礼宴会，在家里快憋疯的许星程毫不犹豫地答应了。  
几乎所有东江有头有脸的势力都集中在了这次成年礼宴会上，一出好戏，即将拉开帷幕。


	10. Chapter 10

(十)暗流涌动  
远东大饭店，花园宴会厅。  
段天婴在临时搭建的舞台上以一个干脆利落的动作结束了今晚的所有演出，听着台下夹杂着完全陌生的语言的喝彩，她强忍着内心的不适，脚步匆匆地退场。  
刚走进饭店特地为戏班准备的用于化妆换装的房间，段天赐就凑到了段天婴身边，语气兴奋：“没想到日本人这么大方，这次演出的收入，抵得上我们在隆福戏院唱大半个月的分成了！”  
“非我族类，其心必异，我只是怕给戏班惹上麻烦才答应他们，你把钱退了，这事绝不能传到爹的耳朵里。”  
“为什么？梨本未来只是一个小女孩，和那些日本士兵不是一类人，而且这么多钱……”  
“哥，我不想再和他们有牵扯！”自打成了角儿，段天婴身上渐渐有了戏班班主的气势，此时发起火来，竟立刻镇住了段天赐，他忙不迭地拿着桌上的一摞大洋，出门寻跟在梨本未来身边的日本人去了。  
段天赐离开后，房间里只余段天婴一人，她正专注地卸妆，身后突然传来脚步声，从镜子里瞄一眼，她手上动作不停：“许星程，有什么话等我卸完妆再说。”  
“你继续，听我说就行。”许星程手里拿着一个红色的绒面小盒子，“我先替我爸向你和戏班的所有人道歉，他就是个泥古不化的老顽固，我根本不介意你的出身，这也是我们当初在一起的约定，你都忘了吗？”  
“可你已经向你父亲妥协，放弃做医生的理想选择参军，将来还要继承许家的一切，我们不介意对方的出身有用吗？有了第一次，你就会向你父亲妥协第二次、第三次，还有洪澜，我没办法和另一个女人共享我喜欢的男人，哪怕她声称心里没有你。”  
许星程脸色苍白：“你怎么知道我和洪澜有婚约？这件事目前只有三大家族的人知情！”  
“有人告诉我的。”段天婴口中的“有人”指的是洪澜，之前罗浮生劝洪澜为假绑架的闹剧向她道歉，当她问洪澜为何要这么做的时候，洪澜才扭捏地小声告诉她：“我心悦浮生哥，但家里长辈强行给我和许星程定下婚约，所以我想撮合你们，这样我才有机会。”  
可许星程不知道有洪澜道歉这一茬，更想不到以洪澜的任性脾气愿意低头，听段天婴语焉不详，脑补了“有人＝罗浮生”的答案，认定自己被罗浮生从背后捅了一刀，语气一下变得冷硬起来：“这件事没有对外公开，只是家长们的随口戏言，做不得数。”  
“总之，我不愿意整个戏班的尊严因为我而被人踩在脚底下，你父亲那么高高在上，我不指望他亲自向我们道歉，所以也没必要继续讨好许家。”段天婴放下手中的卸妆巾，抬手一指房间门，“请许公子出去，我要换衣服收拾东西离开了。”  
“天婴，我愿意为你放弃一切！”段天婴冷漠决绝的态度让许星程慌了神，冲动之下的承诺脱口而出。  
闻言，段天婴的神色出现了一瞬间的动摇，但她很快掩饰过去：“放弃一切，没你想得那么简单。”  
被关在门外之后，许星程咬紧牙关，快步离开酒店大楼，径直往正在露天宴席间与洪澜、林启凯以及许星媛说笑的罗浮生走去。  
林启凯发现许星程情绪不对，眉头微蹙，但还是朝他招手：“星程快过来，我和洪澜他们正聊到小时候的趣事呢。”  
即使有些少爷脾气，许星程还没昏头到把私事直接闹大的地步，他勉强挤出笑容：“大哥，我刚才去见天婴了。”  
“日本人有没有为难她？”罗浮生了解段天婴清高的性子，顺口一问，无意中再次让许星程的误会加深——他对段天婴的关心，似乎已经过界了吧？  
“我去的时候只有她一人，她正在卸妆，现在应该已经收拾好东西回戏班了。”  
罗浮生看了一眼腕表，嘴角露出一丝笑意，思绪飘回了收到宴会请柬的那天。  
[“支线任务，刺杀为红丸会运送鸦片直接提供便利的汉奸，江海关验估课课长冯大荣，限时七天，完成后奖励150兑换点并解锁隐藏剧情，失败减少一次复活机会。”  
接收完冯大荣的人物信息，再次刷新罗浮生对须弥世界设定的逼真和复杂的认知：冯大荣所在的验估课由英国人操纵，英国利用林启凯向民国政府提议试点推行的“公烟政策”与日本争夺国内的鸦片市场，他表面让验估课全力配合林启凯，背后却大幅度提高鸦片关税中饱私囊，最后林启凯为限制鸦片在民间泛滥而精心设计的“公烟政策”成了一纸空谈。  
接下任务后，罗浮生立即找冯庸商量对策，从他口中得知另一件和鸦片相关的事。  
“小六子被人下套，染上了大烟。”冯庸的语气充满担忧，“张叔得知此事大发雷霆，下令严查奉天及其周边所有的烟馆，加强了对天津和山东半岛几个港口的监控，京杭大运河终点的北平码头也被封锁了，有识之士都在支持这次禁烟运动，最近两个月街上都是一股烟膏燃烧的臭味。”  
“那些经营烟馆的人肯定很不甘心吧？”  
“那当然，存货没了意味着财路被断，他们开始从奉系势力范围之外动心思，东江就是其中一个非常重要的供货点。”  
“难怪……”罗浮生询问，“张大帅有没有交代给你什么任务？”  
“不管用什么手段，阻止东江的鸦片流入华北和东北。”  
“看来我们的目的一样，不如合作？”  
冯庸伸手和罗浮生的手紧握在一起：“合作愉快，先说说你的计划。”  
与冯庸商议确定了初步计划，罗浮生又去询问洪正葆的意思，不出意料，他不愿参与梨本未来的成人礼，但不能现在就和以红丸会为代表的日本人撕破脸，只好派罗浮生去应酬，恰好林、许两家的家主也这么想，最终三大家族的小辈联袂出席，他们和梨本未来是同辈，如此既给足了她面子，也不显得东江望族太过低声下气。  
就像冯庸推测的那样，一直标榜自己喜爱中国传统文化的梨本未来果然请了段家戏班来为她的成人礼做庆贺表演。  
段天婴选了一段通篇暗讽侵略者的武打戏，凭借密集响亮的敲打声的掩护，罗浮生拿着用100兑换点从商城换来的一小时限时手枪和消音器，趁也受邀出席的冯大荣单独上厕所的机会，将他射杀在厕所里，离开厕所时，在门外放上“清洁中”的立牌。最后他把枪支藏进戏班装戏服的箱子里，按照他的计算，待段天婴唱完戏，回到酒店房间卸妆换衣服再收拾东西离开，手枪正好消失。]

段天婴和段天赐拎着大包小包走出了远东大饭店，他们正发愁怎么把一大堆东西带回戏班，一辆汽车停在了两人面前，驾驶座上的人正是冯庸：“段小姐，我送你们回去。”  
段天赐想起九岁红对冯庸的评价，心生警惕，他还没开口，就被段天婴截了胡：“冯大哥，是罗浮生让你过来的吗？谢谢你！”  
“戏班离租界比较远，这天色也不早了，快上车吧。”  
冯庸刚驾车离开远东大饭店不到十分钟，冯大荣的尸体就被人发现了，贺真吾立即下令封锁整个饭店进行调查，但他清楚所谓的调查十有八九无功而返，凶手既然敢动手，证明他有信心销毁能追查到他的线索。  
因为在场宾客基本是东江各方势力的头目，贺真吾的封锁没能持续多久，接到上级一通电话的他只能解除封锁，眼睁睁看着未知的真凶混在宾客当中离开。  
罗浮生先送洪澜回洪家，许星程和许星媛一起坐车回许家，林启凯打算同罗浮生单独谈谈，径直前往美高美等他。  
林启凯习惯性地往罗浮生在美高美顶层的房间走，发现门没锁，房间里还亮着灯，抬手试图轻轻推开，门轴转动却发出“吱呀”声，在与楼下热闹隔绝的安静楼层显得分外响亮。  
“浮生？”听上去像刚睡醒，略显含糊的声音，林启凯往前走了两步，正好和从沙发上起来伸懒腰的冯庸视线相撞。  
“林少爷，晚上好。”冯庸不慌不忙地做完伸懒腰的动作，再朝林启凯伸出了右手。  
林启凯将他从林家的情报渠道得知的一些信息与冯大荣被杀一事相结合，大致猜到了冯庸此时出现的真正原因：“浮生能结识冯先生这么一位好友，我替他感到高兴。”  
冯庸毫不介意林启凯对他心怀戒备，毕竟他们之间交集甚少，还有身份立场的桎梏，若轻易交付信任，那就是傻子。  
两人都擅长交际，尽管对对方并不熟悉，却不妨碍他们聊些不敏感的话题，比如天气、民俗和家乡的特色美食，他们的交流渐入佳境的时候，罗浮生回到了美高美。  
“大哥，我想起了一些小时候的事……”  
“你和林少爷叙叙旧，我……先回去？”冯庸被罗浮生毫不避讳的举动吓了一跳。  
“我让罗诚送你。”  
“不必了，在洪家的地盘上，我能出什么事？回见。”  
冯庸离开后，林启凯眉头一皱，话还没出口就被罗浮生打断了：“大哥，我知道你想说什么，我会处理好和他的关系。”  
罗浮生把话说到这份上了，林启凯也不好继续干涉：“你刚才说想起了小时候的事？”  
“关于夏阿姨和我爹的死，我看到的和许瑞安说的，截然相反。”解锁隐藏剧情的时候，罗浮生以小孩视角目睹许瑞安的心狠手辣，老半天都没能回过神，如果揭开真相，整个东江都要为之震动。  
林启凯大步上前，靠近罗浮生，弯腰抓住他的衣襟：“你都想起了什么？！跟我说清楚！”

作者有话说：  
本篇大背景符合历史，混杂许你书版和剧版情节以及少帅剧情，细节有出入，只可当半架空世界看待，请勿全部对号入座


	11. Chapter 11

(十一)他爱她，她爱他，他爱他(？)  
为平衡东江各方势力，红丸会以梨本未来的名义追查冯大荣被杀的事不了了之。  
转眼到了年底，另一个重磅炸弹将东江的水搅得更浑了：许瑞安和洪正葆在两位当事人都不知情的情况下，联系东江各大报刊在头版头条公布了许星程和洪澜正式订婚的消息。  
洪澜得知洪正葆瞒着她先对外公布了她的终身大事，在电影拍摄现场直接翻脸发飙，扔下所有傻眼的剧组工作人员，气势汹汹地回家质问洪正葆。  
原本已经收拾好行李，准备去黄埔军校就读的许星程被许瑞安强硬的行为激起了逆反心理，和许瑞安大吵一架之后，跑到隆福戏院，想在段天婴面前为自己再争取一次。  
许星程看到观众陆陆续续地从戏院正门出来，逆着人流挤了进去，正好看到罗浮生和还没卸妆的段天婴面对面站在台下的一幕，本就怒火中烧的他气昏了头，冲上去将段天婴拽到身后，给了罗浮生一记直勾拳：“朋友妻不可欺，罗浮生，你真卑鄙！”  
段天婴立即回过神来，高声呵斥许星程：“你疯了吗？！我和罗浮生就是朋友！怎么能不分青红皂白就打人？！”  
[五分钟前。  
折子戏一散场，段天婴提着戏服的裙摆走下舞台的阶梯，一道熟悉的声音叫住了她：“段天婴，等一下，我有事跟你说。”  
“罗浮生，怎么了？”  
“有件关于星程的事……”  
“在梨本未来的成人礼上，我已经和他说清楚了，他如今过得怎样，和我没关系。”段天婴飞快地打断了罗浮生的话。  
“他和澜澜订婚的事，登报了。”罗浮生不想告诉段天婴残酷的事实，可这是系统发布的日常任务，说一句就能拿到20兑换点。  
段天婴一脸“果然如此”的表情：“那很好啊，双喜临门，我和天赐哥也要结婚了，就在元旦。”  
“你和段天赐不是……”罗浮生察觉自己似乎触发了什么隐藏剧情，打算追问下去，许星程突然出现，他猝不及防地挨了一拳。]  
莫名其妙挨打，罗浮生下意识地还手，两人很快扭打成一团，拳拳到肉，段天婴的力气没法和两个大男人相比，试图拉架却屡次失败。  
林启凯在家看到《东江日报》的头条，暗道糟糕，以他对许星程的了解，知道许星程肯定会第一时间去找段天婴，往身上套了一件长袍，急匆匆地出门赶往隆福戏院，没想到一进门就看到他最好的俩兄弟打架的场面。  
“你们两个给我住手！”  
作为大哥，林启凯的话，两人还算听得进去，罗浮生先后退几步，躲过许星程的攻击，控诉起来：“不知道许二今天发什么疯，我没招他惹他，他倒好，莫名其妙就冲上来打我！我总不能白白挨打不还手吧？”  
“我莫名其妙打你？”许星程气得满脸通红，额角也青筋暴起，“你怎么不问问你自己做了什么？我被我爸关在家里，你就趁机对天婴献殷勤，帮她解决各种麻烦，我以前怎么没见你对哪个女人那么热情？”  
听完许星程的歪理，罗浮生气乐了：“一开始不是你叫我帮你护着段天婴的吗？而且她唱戏唱得好，身为资深票友，我要将她捧成角儿，不让她受欺负，怎么就叫献殷勤了？”  
“许星程，你要无理取闹到什么时候？”段天婴完全不敢相信眼前这个面目狰狞的青年是她曾放在心尖的温柔绅士，“我和你分手，跟罗浮生无关，你别迁怒无辜的人！”  
林启凯目光灼灼地盯着罗浮生：“你对段小姐到底是什么心思？”  
“我发誓，我对段天婴就是纯粹的友情和对角儿的欣赏，没有一点爱情。”  
许星程步步紧逼：“那好，我问你，你刚才和天婴说了什么？”  
罗浮生看了一眼段天婴，她朝他小幅度地摇头，眼底流露出一丝哀求。  
“抱歉，我现在还不能说。”  
罗浮生和段天婴的眼神交流落在许星程眼里，就是“有情人的眉来眼去”，方才压下去的怒气再次爆发：“有什么不能说的？既然问心无愧，那就说出来啊！”  
眼看局面即将失控，另一道声音从戏院正门传了过来：“吵什么吵？浮生当然不可能喜欢段小姐，因为我和他才是一对！”  
在场所有人都被这番惊世骇俗的言论吓呆了，罗浮生也不例外，他怔愣地看着冯庸一步步地走过来，直到一句耳语将他唤回神：“事急从权，配合一下。”  
冯庸一手搂住罗浮生的腰，一手捧着他的半边脸，温热的气息打在他的口鼻间：“脸上的伤疼不疼？”  
罗浮生只觉得耳尖热得厉害，一开口就结巴了：“我、我没事……”  
从其他人的角度，看到罗浮生从脸红到脖子的模样，耳朵更是红得仿佛滴血，根本不像是逢场作戏。  
林启凯清了清嗓子：“咳咳……冯先生，既然这是一场误会……”  
冯庸转向许星程的时候，收敛了脸上温柔的笑容，亲历战争的杀伐气势直逼他面前：“许大少爷，误会了别人，总该道个歉吧？”  
“对……对不起。”许星程恨不得在地上挖个洞跳进去把自己给埋了。  
“浮生，先回美高美，我帮你涂药，这么好看的脸，可不能留下伤痕。”  
冯庸拉着罗浮生离开了戏院，段天婴看着手足无措的许星程，长叹一声：“星程，我们已经回不去了，你好好对待洪澜小姐，我和她虽然交集不多，但我看得出她不是坏人。”  
林启凯本来因为许星程变得疯魔而对段天婴没什么好感，但她在被洪澜伤害过之后，仍能真心夸赞，让他对她有所改观。  
段天婴看也不看许星程一眼：“林先生，我还要准备下一场戏，恕不奉陪，您请自便。”说完毫不留恋地转身返回了后台。  
许星程痴痴地看着段天婴的背影，林启凯看他可怜的模样，心里也不好受：“既然段小姐不愿意，你别再强求了，我们能获得常人艳羡的权势和财富，注定要为此付出代价。”

一走出戏院正门，冯庸立即放开了罗浮生的手，讪笑着摸摸鼻子：“对不起，我刚才实在想不到什么能取信于他们的办法，你要是喜欢哪个女孩，放心去追，我绝不会干涉你。”  
罗浮生脸上的红晕消退了些许：“我这还有一份桃花债，可能得继续拿你当挡箭牌。”  
“啊？”这回轮到冯庸傻眼了。  
“我听说你已经和江女士(注1)离婚，这不算插足别人家庭吧？”  
“胡说八道什么……本来就是假的。”  
洪澜在家里大闹一场，习惯性地跑到美高美，想找罗浮生求安慰，却亲眼目睹他和冯庸“卿卿我我”的场景，受到双重打击又无人可倾诉的她只能待在美高美一楼大厅借酒消愁。  
罗浮生担心洪澜单独待着会出事，打电话通知了林启凯，并吩咐罗诚在林启凯抵达之前照顾好洪澜。  
站在楼上俯瞰大厅，确认林启凯已经接走了洪澜，罗浮生才放心地回到自己的房间里。  
“我做了个清晰的噩梦。”  
“发生什么事了？”  
“段天婴和夏阿姨长得很像。”罗浮生看到冯庸一头雾水的样子，勉强笑了笑，“夏阿姨曾是东江红极一时的女星，后来嫁给了林大哥的父亲，很快有了一个妹妹，叫林若梦，我们都把她当亲妹妹宠。十三年前夏阿姨意外身亡，不久后林若梦也走丢了，至今没有找回来。”  
“你怀疑段天婴是林若梦？可段家班以前没来过东江，她们长得像，也许只是巧合……”  
“我一开始也以为是巧合，但她在戏院告诉我，她和段天赐将在元旦举办婚礼，如果他们是亲兄妹，九岁红断然不会这么做，我打算先查清楚，婚礼当天再向九岁红求证。”  
冯庸恍然大悟：“所以她不让你告诉许星程的谈话内容就是这个？”  
“对，不知道当初许瑞安到底做了什么，现在整个段家班对许家人避之如蛇蝎，九岁红出院后一直深居养病，闭门谢客，因为我和许星程关系亲近，也不受他们待见，我唯一能和九岁红说上话的机会就是婚礼当天。”  
“对了，我也有件事得告诉你。”冯庸从西装外套的内袋里拿出几张照片，“冯大荣死了，江海关验估课内部代表各方势力的候选人都对课长位子虎视眈眈，经过几番厮杀，最终人选于前日尘埃落定。有人偷拍了新课长的一场私人小型宴会，其中一名与会者就是屡次和你作对的三当家侯力。事关洪帮，我跟你说一声，你们自己看着办。”  
罗浮生小心地收好照片：“谢谢你。”  
其实冯庸还隐瞒了一部分事实：侯力不仅和验估课的人有接触，甚至主动联系了从东北出海南下来到东江的鸦片贩子，他的野心暴露无疑。这些贩子一直由张大帅的人盯着，张大帅下令让从东北一路跟踪到东江的特工暂时听从冯庸的指挥，所以相关情报第一时间送到了他的面前。

注1：“九门提督”江朝宗女儿江锦涛，和冯庸是政治联姻


	12. Chapter 12

(十二)分道扬镳  
待冯庸离开了美高美，罗浮生询问系统：“能不能提示我追查段天婴身世的关键点？”  
“NPC隐藏信息解锁礼包价值100兑换点，请问玩家是否兑换？”  
“当然要兑换。”罗浮生话音未落，一张泛黄的收据凭空出现，收据的表格是印刷出来的，表格内只有用毛笔写下的“夏安妮，项链”五个字，还有右下角的一枚残缺的红色章印，隐约能辨认出是人名。  
“这收据是什么意思？”罗浮生拿起收据翻来覆去地看，系统却再次陷入沉默，他无奈地自嘲，“算了，聊胜于无。”  
收好收据，罗浮生让罗诚出门给他带晚餐，顺便开始部署调查计划。

林启凯接走洪澜后，试探着问：“我送你回家好不好？”  
“我不回去，我不想和许星程结婚……”洪澜醉眼朦胧，“林大哥，我哪里不好？为什么浮生哥宁愿喜欢一个男人，也不愿意喜欢我？”  
“在我眼里，你是最好的……”林启凯的告白还没说完，洪澜又想挣脱他的搀扶，“你别到处乱走，还穿着高跟鞋呢，小心摔倒！”  
“反正我不回家！”  
“好，我们不回家，我带你去另一个地方，你看怎么样？”  
“谢谢林大哥！”看到洪澜强颜欢笑的模样，林启凯心疼不已，但他知道此时说什么安慰的话语，都显得特别苍白无力。  
林启凯将洪澜带到他自己住的一处房子，待她在卧室里睡着后，抱着被褥在客厅沙发上将就了一夜。  
次日早上，林启凯被一阵电话铃声吵醒，迷迷糊糊地拿起听筒：“喂，请问是哪位？”  
“大哥，我是罗浮生。”  
林启凯瞬间清醒过来：“浮生，一大早地打电话给我，出什么事了？”  
“义父问我澜澜在哪，我糊弄过去了，过我猜他很快就能找到你那儿去，你看着办。”  
“我先和洪澜沟通一下，她昨天喝太多了，完全听不进话。”  
“……大哥，拜托你了。”罗浮生的语调不自然地停顿了一下。  
林启凯挂断电话，起身去敲门：“洪澜，起床了。”  
“林大哥，你直接进来吧。”  
林启凯拧动门把，推开门走进房间，看到洪澜坐在床上，屈起双腿，双臂环抱膝盖，柔声询问：“你要不要喝解酒茶？我以前应酬完来不及回家，就会住在这里，所以厨房有茶包，想喝的话我现在去煮。”  
“林大哥，”洪澜突然抬起头，眼角含泪，语气却坚定无比，“我决定不喜欢浮生哥了，身为洪家大小姐该尽的责任，我会履行的。等喝完解酒茶，你送我回家。”  
林启凯应了一声，转身离开，在洪澜看不见的地方挤出一个苦涩的笑，他多么希望她以往的雷厉风行在爱情面前会失效，这样他就能多和她独处一段时间，可她没有因为爱情而失去自我，这样的她，让他又爱又恨。

许星程早已记不清自己是第几次喝得烂醉如泥，许瑞安认为他还在掌控之中，索性就不管他如何放浪形骸，反正他最迟在元旦之后就得南下去黄埔军校报道。  
“许先生，晚上好。”许星程循声看去，眉头一挑，阴阳怪气地道：“这不是梨本公主殿下吗？找我这么一个无名之卒有何贵干？”  
无端被讽刺一通，梨本未来仍是一副温和有礼的样子：“看许先生对段小姐情深义重，我对你们没能终成眷属感到可惜，所以有件事，我觉得你需要知道。”  
“哦？什么事？”  
“段小姐即将和她的哥哥段天赐成婚，婚礼日期就是元旦。”  
“你说什么？！”许星程起得太急，眼前突然冒出一片金星，“他们、他们可是兄妹！怎么能结婚……你在骗我！”  
“我没必要骗你，只要你去戏班随便一问，便知真假。”梨本未来用手帕轻拭眼角滑落的泪珠，“哪怕我贵为公主，婚姻大事都不能自己做决定，我真心希望相爱的人能解除误会，不要错过彼此。”  
许星程沉默了一会，郑重地朝梨本未来鞠了一躬：“谢谢你。”  
“差点忘了另一件事。”梨本未来对着许星程的背影开口，“据我所知，罗浮生最近一直在调查段小姐的身世，看来他早就知道段小姐和段天赐不是亲兄妹。”  
许星程脚步一滞，随即加快速度离开了酒馆，梨本未来嘴角一勾，转头问身边的保镖：“三言两语就离间成功，他们之间所谓的兄弟情义也不怎么样。你说我帮罗浮生看清这家伙的真面目，他会不会感谢我？”  
“玉阎罗待人一向恩怨分明，我相信他会感激殿下的。”  
走出酒馆门口的一瞬间，许星程突然不知道该先去戏班还是美高美，他在原地呆立了好一会，才走到一辆黄包车跟前：“去美高美。”  
罗诚看到许星程出现在美高美，惊讶之色溢于言表：“许少爷，你好几天没过来啦，是来找生哥的吗？他现在不在店里。”  
“你知道他去哪了吗？”  
“生哥这几天都是独自出门，不让我跟着，我也不知道。”  
“那你清不清楚他什么时候回来？”  
“生哥没说。”  
“如果他回来了，你立即派人到许家通知我一声。”  
“好的，许少爷。”

直到元旦前夕，罗浮生才风尘仆仆地返回东江，身边多了一位头发胡子都花白的老者，他带着老者径直前往林家公馆。  
段家戏班，段天婴正坐在房间里埋头写信，边写边落泪，情难自抑时不得不停笔，起身开窗透气。  
“段小姐……”楼下突然传来压抑着的呼喊，段天婴低头一看，冯庸站在窗户下方，手持一根细长的竹竿，竹竿头挂着一个小布包，准备竖起来举到她面前。  
“这是什么？”段天婴取下布包，打开一看，里面只有一张折叠起来的白纸。  
“明天的婚礼可能办不成了，你做好心理准备。”  
“这话什么意思？”  
冯庸回头一看，顺手把竹竿往地上一放：“街对面有人过来了，明天见。”  
段天婴关上窗户，在昏黄的油灯灯光下展开白纸，看到上面画了一大一小两条项链的图样，仔细端详，她发现小的那条和她脖子上的项链一模一样；再看右下角，有人用蝇头小楷写了一行字：请静候罗浮生为你揭晓身世之谜。  
烧掉写了一半的信，段天婴小心翼翼地将白纸按原样折好，放回他送来的布包，再把布包塞进明天穿的嫁衣的袖兜里。  
心里有事，段天婴彻夜难眠，直到天蒙蒙亮时才有点睡意，她刚睡着不久，负责操办喜事的婆子推开了房间门，将她从睡梦中叫醒，给她换上婚服、化妆和戴礼冠，做完这一切后，让她独自留在房间里等候新郎。  
对困到极点的段天婴来说，楼下嘈杂的声音都是催眠曲，坐在床上不一会儿，她的头开始像小鸡啄米般一点一点，直到一股施加在她手腕上的力道将她彻底惊醒。  
“许星程，你怎么在这里？”手腕处传来疼痛，段天婴下意识地挣扎起来，“是罗浮生告诉你的？”  
“天婴，我知道九岁红强迫你和段天赐结婚，我带你离开东江，一起去国外过真正自由的生活，好不好？”  
“许星程你放手，我走了，爹和戏班怎么办？我不能那么自私！”  
“九岁红根本不是你的亲生父亲，你没必要为他牺牲那么多！”  
“我要留下来等罗浮生告诉我，我的亲生父母到底是谁！”  
“又是罗浮生……”许星程表情诡异地盯着段天婴，“既然你和他没关系，他为什么要费劲帮你调查身世？说，冯庸是不是你们之间的烟雾弹？！”  
“你简直不可理喻！”段天婴被许星程拖着下楼，段天赐上前试图拦截他们，却被许星程朝天放的几回空枪吓得不敢靠近，他就这么顺利地将段天婴塞进了汽车里。  
“天婴，我不在乎你的身世，梨本殿下给了我两张前往太平洋彼岸的船票，只要我们去了国外，没有家族的阻碍，我会加倍对你好……”  
段天婴怕极了许星程现在神神叨叨的样子，慌乱中脱口而出的话再次戳到他的痛处：“许星程，让我下车，我已经不喜欢你了！”  
“你不喜欢我，那就是喜欢上罗浮生了？”  
“不是！你这什么逻辑？天底下男人那么多，我就得从你和罗浮生当中选一个？你们俩我都不喜欢，这个答案可以了吗？！”

从美高美出发前，罗浮生被码头突发的状况绊住了，无奈之下只能打电话给林启凯，让他先带人去婚礼现场和九岁红见面，他处理完码头事务再赶过去。  
林启凯抵达婚礼现场的时候，没听到敲锣打鼓的喜庆乐声，更没看到门口有往来的宾客，他推开虚掩的大门，映入眼帘的竟是一片狼藉，而九岁红和段天赐都不在，只有零星几个戏班的弟子在拆掉挂在房梁上的红色装饰。  
“请问……九岁红老先生在吗？”林启凯心底有了不祥的预感，以防万一，还是确认为好。  
“大师姐被许星程带走了，师父气得旧病复发吐血，刚才大师兄送他去医院了！”其中一名弟子没好气地回答。  
尽管在为许星程的胡闹生气，林启凯还是下意识地开始替他想如何善后，转头问身边的林家佣人：“带够钱了吗？”  
“第一医院旁边就是银行。”佣人秒懂。  
“给码头打个电话，告诉浮生星程和九岁红的事情，他知道怎么处理。”  
东江专门停靠国内和国际游轮的两个码头之间的直线距离差不多三里地，顺着弯弯绕绕的道路走，顶多也就翻番，骑机车不过十分钟左右的事儿。  
罗浮生在国内游轮码头接到林启凯的电话后，立即推断出许星程想通过乘国际游轮的方式带段天婴出国，因为机场严格的身份查证制度，他们还没上飞机，许瑞安就能收到机场高层的通风报信，并将他们拦截下来，相对来说，游轮更安全顺利。  
将码头事务的收尾全交给罗诚处理，罗浮生跑出仓库，开着他的重型机车赶往国际游轮码头，半路上看到了在一艘刚启程离港的国内游轮下和几个外国人挥手告别的冯庸。  
听到机车引擎声的冯庸也发现了罗浮生：“你去哪？这么着急！”  
“你和我一起吗？上车了再跟你解释！”罗浮生控制机车驶向冯庸，很快到了他的跟前，他面对面地跑过来，扶着罗浮生的肩膀，趁机车减速的时候跨上了后座。  
罗浮生把林启凯告诉他的话复述了一遍，两人也抵达了国际游轮码头，正好看到许瑞安带人把许星程和段天婴团团围住的一幕。  
“许星程怎么可能逃得过他爹的手掌心。”冯庸忍不住感慨，“赶紧把段天婴叫过来，我怕九岁红撑不住了。”  
罗浮生瞪大眼睛，指着自己道：“为什么又是我叫她？”  
“你和她打交道比较多啊。”冯庸理直气壮。  
罗浮生彻底没脾气了，两手举起放在嘴边作话筒状：“天婴，快过来！你爹旧病复发进医院了！大哥让我来接你去医院看你爹！”  
段天婴头也没回地跑过来，许星程本就在许瑞安的控制下被许家佣人紧紧按住，再加上眼巴巴地看着段天婴，显得更可怜(并不)了。  
“你的车后座只能坐一个人，你先送她去第一医院，我走到港口外的站点坐电车回去。”  
罗浮生知道港口外有个电车的发车点，等段天婴在后座坐稳后，朝冯庸比了个“OK”手势，启动机车，一骑绝尘。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十三章请移步百度云图包

(十四)养伤，“决裂”，北上  
冯庸刚上线，就听说了洪帮要驱逐罗浮生的消息，连忙赶往洪帮总舵，在总舵大门外看到罗浮生摇摇晃晃地走出来，吓得他连忙上前，抢先一步接住了险些栽倒在地的罗浮生。  
“冯五哥……”目睹往日神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛的玉阎罗流露出如此脆弱的一面，冯庸心里堵得慌，他不敢深究这种感受的由来，扶着他招来一辆黄包车：“去第一医院。”  
在走廊等候医生处理罗浮生身上的伤口时，冯庸询问系统：“有没有让他的伤好得快一点的药物？”  
“商城出售的疗伤药只能治疗他人造成的伤害，罗浮生的伤是他自己用刀捅的，不在治疗范围内。商城内有增强玩家体质属性的道具，永久且能在其他世界保持相同效果，目前两折特价，100兑换点一份，两份起购，请问玩家是否需要？”  
“增强体质？使用了会有什么效果？”  
“暂时无可奉告。”  
“……”冯庸舔了舔后槽牙，他怎么觉得系统越来越欠揍了，“我要两份。”  
确认道具格里多了新的深蓝色小瓶，冯庸退出物品面板，扭头盯着急诊室紧闭的木门。  
“冯先生！”身后传来焦灼的女声，不一会儿洪澜跑到了冯庸面前，“浮生哥还没出来？”  
“你们洪帮可真行。”冯庸知道洪澜与此事无关，但他就是憋不住心中的那股火气，“当年我爹和其他叔伯在关外打天下的时候，对手底下的兄弟们赏罚分明，哪怕犯错了也给辩解的机会，洪正葆倒好，直接就把人扫地出门，好歹是他的义子，竟半点情面都不留。”  
“我求过我爹了……”洪澜心里本就难过，这会硬生生受了冯庸的迁怒，泪花又开始在眼底打转。  
冯庸见不得女人哭，放缓了语气：“你是他妹妹，你不开心，他也会不开心的。”  
“谁是病人家属？”医生从急诊室出来，洪澜连忙迎上去：“我是他妹妹，他现在怎么样？需要住院吗？”  
“腿上三处贯穿刀伤，幸好没伤及大动脉，否则大罗神仙都救不回来。我们缝合了伤口并输血治疗，先住院观察四天，如果没有感染并发症就可以出院，不过要每隔三天过来换一次药。”医生叫住路过的一名护士，把病历塞到她手里，“带这位小姐去缴费处签字交钱。”  
冯庸跟着推床的护士来到医院给罗浮生安排的病房，此时麻药的效果还没过，他双眸紧闭，安静地躺在床上，胸膛随着呼吸的节奏起伏，窗外的阳光落在他身上，整个人仿佛镶了一层薄薄的金边。  
看着看着，冯庸的注意力渐渐集中在罗浮生的睫毛上，像两把又长又密的小刷子，鬼使神差般的，他伸出右手食指，小心翼翼地触碰了一下睫毛尖，看到睫毛摆动，又触碰了一下，细微的触感让他玩得有些不亦乐乎。  
“冯先……”洪澜推开病房门，从她的角度看去，冯庸在弯腰凑近罗浮生的脸，似乎要偷偷亲吻，实际上他是为了看清睫毛的摆动才会越靠越近，但他自己完全没意识到已经变成一个很暧昧的距离。  
听到身后的动静，冯庸吓了一跳，迅速直起身子，尴尬地转向洪澜：“我、我先去给他买点吃的……”  
没等洪澜回应，冯庸一溜烟跑了，他回想起方才幼稚无比的举动，居然还被人当场抓包，饶是在现实生活中练就堪比城墙的厚脸皮，这会儿仍不禁臊得慌，可他没想到自己的逃避落在洪澜眼里就是偷占便宜不成的害羞。  
“浮生哥，你和洪帮的关系变成如今的样子，我也无颜再乞求你对我的感情了，这一回，就当做是我们的最后一次见面吧。”

冯庸特地去罗浮生爱吃的牛记生煎排队买了一袋生煎包，又在生煎店旁的铺子买了一份粥，当他回到医院的时候，罗浮生醒了过来，正和来探望他的林启凯、林若梦和许星媛聊天。  
“洪澜去哪了？我走之前她还在。”冯庸把生煎包和粥放在床头柜上，“你喜欢吃的。”  
“我们来的时候没看见她，病房里只有浮生一人。”林启凯眉头紧锁。  
罗浮生叹气：“那傻丫头肯定还在愧疚，可这件事和她没关系。”  
“罗浮生，这摆明了就是有人在陷害你，我相信你不会做违背洪帮帮规的事。”林若梦义愤填膺。  
“浮生哥，我也相信你。”  
“好了，你们一个个的那么严肃干嘛？我离开了洪帮又不是无处可去。”罗浮生悠哉地吃着冒着热气的生煎，“冯庸，不介意我跟着你回东北吧？”  
冯庸顿时成了视线靶子，看着罗浮生的痞笑，对他突然推动剧情的行为无可奈何：“你想跟着我，就得去冯庸大学读书。”  
“你要离开东江？”林启凯眼里满是担忧和不舍。  
“大哥放心，有未来的冯校长罩着，我能有什么事？”  
“林先生不必担心，浮生是我在乎的人，我不会让他有事。”  
林启凯对冯庸的承诺半信半疑，因为他通过某些渠道得知前几天冯庸对许家父子说的话，怕罗浮生一颗真心错付。  
许星媛敏锐地感觉到了林启凯和冯庸之间的暗流涌动，偷偷伸手拉了一下林启凯的衣角，轻声道：“大哥，冯先生参观过我的画展，我们还聊了艺术方面的话题，他确实学识渊博。如果浮生哥能在高等学府深造，对他也有好处，你觉得呢？”  
许星媛的夸奖让冯庸有些惭愧，他对艺术品的了解是因为冯德麟在站队失败(注1)后失势继而专注于赚钱的行为，包括收藏国内外古董，做儿子的总不能看父亲被赝品坑了，于是跟着补课，最后练就鉴宝的火眼金睛(注2)。  
听到许星媛为冯庸说话，林启凯紧绷的下颌线变得放松了一点：“我信浮生的眼光，不过以后如果你护不住他，可别怪我们不客气。”  
“哎呀大哥，我能好好照顾自己。”  
“罗浮生，说这话之前先低头看看你腿上的伤口。”林若梦朝罗浮生翻了个白眼。  
罗浮生知道他和洪正葆定下的苦肉计惹毛了所有真正关心他的人，可他什么都不能说，只能嬉皮笑脸地应付过去。  
罗浮生等到腿上的伤口不再渗血，从医院一次性拿够了之后需要用到的药，随冯庸乘长途火车北上，前往奉天。  
两人离开东江后，洪帮突然变得低调起来，除了守住原有的地盘，不再和别的大小帮派发生任何冲突，大家都在议论洪正葆自断一臂，不得不选择低调自保，许瑞安原本不信，但说的人多了，他的疑心渐渐打消了。

刚下火车，刀刮似的凛冽寒风扑面而来，罗浮生连忙裹紧了围在脸上的围巾：“原来北方的冷不是从骨缝里钻出来的冷，而是风大啊。”  
“现在临近年关，不是最冷的时候啦。”冯庸呼出的口气在半空中凝结成了一阵白雾，“随我回家，让你看看我对冯庸大学的规划。”  
冯庸带着罗浮生刚回到他的住处，火炕刚烧起来，椅子还没坐热，就听到佣人前来通报“少帅来访”。  
“我前脚刚进门，这家伙后脚就跟了过来，真那么想我，之前怎么不多打几个电话？”冯庸边嘟囔边快步走出屋子迎接来客，罗浮生不好意思独自在客厅里待着，也跟着出门。  
张学良一见到冯庸，就给了他一个拥抱：“冯老五，你再不回来，我还以为你打算留在东江过年了！”  
“当然不会，奉天毕竟是我家！”冯庸和张学良分开，一把揽过罗浮生的肩膀，“给你介绍一下，这位是我在东江认识的兄弟，罗浮生，最近遇到了点麻烦事，我就带他来奉天避避风头。浮生，这位是张汉卿，和我一块长大的哥们……”  
罗浮生推开冯庸搭在自己肩上的手，主动伸手，微微弯腰：“张将军您好，我是罗浮生，这段时间承蒙您和冯先生照顾了。”  
罗浮生突然表现出的生分恭敬让冯庸有点尴尬，他此刻才想起如今站在他面前的早已不是他辞去军职之前与他勾肩搭背的张小六，而是平定奉系内乱(注3)、威势日重的少帅。  
罗浮生主动放低姿态，让张学良很是受用，但他也看出冯庸很在意罗浮生，不愿冯庸为难，连忙和罗浮生握手：“不必客气，我相信冯老五看人的眼光，他认定的兄弟就是我的兄弟，若罗兄不介意，我以表字相称如何？”  
“张汉卿，你别把人叫老了，他比我俩小五岁呢。”冯庸知道罗浮生一个江湖混混，没人给他取表字，故意转移话题，“你向来是无事不登三宝殿，有屁快放。”接着吩咐佣人，“你带浮生去客房看看，如果他要添置什么，尽量满足。”

注1：指冯德麟支持溥仪复辟，被段祺瑞政府关押，后由张作霖运作得以释放，其中江朝宗也有出力，故将冯庸作为“报答”，与江朝宗之女江锦涛联姻  
注2：私设，就当是假的  
注3：少帅剧情，郭松龄反对张作霖的封建军阀作风，起兵反张家，张学良被迫与昔日恩师益友反目成仇，最终平定内乱，郭松龄夫妇被执行死刑

作者有话说：  
NPC脑补最为致命🌚


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十五至十八章请移步百度云图包

(十九)破冰，统一战线  
接到来自南京的一通电话后，林启凯敲响了林道山的房间门：“爹，我想和您单独谈谈。”  
“进来。”林道山看着林启凯反锁了门，眉头一皱，“你想说什么？”  
“当年安姨的死，存在很多疑点。”  
夏安妮一直是林道山的逆鳞，他的脸色肉眼可见的变得阴沉：“这事还有什么好说的！你该不会为了洪澜，故意替洪家开脱吧？”  
“您先听我说完，这次和洪澜真没关系。”林启凯无奈地叹气，“我今天接到一个电话，对方是我在国立检察院的朋友，他曾在今年年初和浮生见过一面。”  
“罗浮生找检察院的人做什么？”  
“浮生提交了一些证据，要替他父亲翻案，委托我朋友以国立检察院的名义起诉许瑞安，罪名包括作伪证和故意杀人。”  
“什么？！你再说一遍，罗浮生要起诉谁？”  
“东江防卫军的许瑞安司令官。”林启凯刚听到这个消息的时候，与林道山的反应相差无几，“朋友并不想得罪许瑞安，若不是另一个人向他施压，他连证据都不愿收下，但他最后还是没有提出公诉，直到听说浮生返回东江，才告诉我这件事。”  
“另一个人是谁？”问出口的那一刻，林道山心里隐约浮现了一个名字。  
“冯庸。”  
“所以你认为我这么多年来一直错怪了罗靖，罗浮生和洪家是无辜的？”  
“当年的情况全是许瑞安一面之词，我们必须查清全部真相，才能慰藉安姨的在天之灵，不是吗？”  
对上儿子坚定不移的目光，林道山原本挺直的脊背微弯，看上去仿佛老了好几岁：“你说的也有道理，此事全权交给你处理，如果真的误会了罗靖……我会亲自向罗浮生道歉。”  
“关于浮生投靠日本人，实在太过蹊跷，先不论我们家和洪帮的恩怨，他是什么样的人，大家都有目共睹，短短半年，真的会让一个人的本性发生翻天覆地的变化？”  
林道山用眼神示意林启凯继续说下去：“还有浮生提交的证据，事发时他只有十岁，根本没有收集确凿证据的能力，提供证据的人在他心里必定有相当重的分量，他才会选择相信。我曾试探过冯庸，他对东江形势都不甚了解，更别提三大家族一起隐藏的往事，所以排除他，人选只剩下……”  
“洪正葆。”父子俩异口同声，“他和洪家的决裂十有八九是在演戏。”  
林启凯重新打开房门，正贴着门板试图偷听的林若梦猝不及防，险些向前摔倒，她抬头打量林启凯的表情，低声道：“大哥，对不起，我隐约听到你和爸提起了罗浮生……”  
“你别紧张，我还当他是兄弟，会尽力将他拉回正途。”  
“真的吗？太好了！”  
看着林若梦开心的样子，林启凯暗暗下决心要守护她的笑容，选择暂时隐瞒他的推断。

宁园是清朝时期一位高官在东江在任时建立的府邸，此人曾有“富可敌国”之名，在不逾矩的情况下，住处按照最顶尖的标准打造，园内亭台楼阁错落有致、花鸟虫鱼争奇斗艳，成为东江难得一见的风景线。贺阳真武刚到东江的时候就看上了宁园，用了一些不入流的手段，将其所有权归到自己名下，如今这正是他和梨本未来在东江的住处，里里外外戒备森严，若不是他们看重的人物，根本没有资格入内。  
梨本未来主动邀请罗浮生进入宁园，在东江所有倒向日本人的墙头草当中是唯一一个，他们选择性地无视罗浮生还在洪帮时的才智手段，认定梨本未来就是被他的外表迷惑了，所以昏招迭出。  
听从梨本未来的安排，罗浮生并未在宴会上露面，而是跪坐在一扇离门最近的木制屏风后，将一群与会者的谈话听得清清楚楚。  
闻及冯庸和张学良发生过激烈争执，还有他即将前往南京的消息，罗浮生不禁为日本无孔不入的情报系统暗暗心惊，准备找个无人的地方重新审视自己的计划，确认是否有疏漏。  
就在此时，一名身穿鹅黄色和服的日本女人迈着小碎步走到梨本未来身边，跪坐下来耳语一番，从罗浮生的角度看去，梨本未来完美的面具微笑立即消失了，她抬起手用宽大的蓝色振袖遮住自己的下半张脸，低声吩咐几句，日本女人随即领命，走出宴会厅。  
见状，罗浮生放轻动作，迅速离开了宴会厅，跟在日本女人的身后，看她打算做什么，幸好她的目的地不算远，亲眼确认她走进宁园内的一间小屋后，罗浮生避开巡逻的浪人，攀上房梁，透过屋檐下榫卯结构吻合处的缝隙，尝试看清屋内的情况。  
“许先生，殿下正在招待满洲来的客人，您若想见她，需要等一段时间。”  
看到许星程出现在宁园，罗浮生心里堵得慌，他下意识地为许星程找借口：可能他们的目标一致，许星程还没那么丧心病狂。  
然而许星程立刻打破了罗浮生的幻想：“之前殿下帮我分析了若梦的想法，我费尽心思追求她，却收效甚微。前几天她一见到罗浮生，就对他热情洋溢，我到底哪里比不上那个无父无母、只懂打打杀杀的莽夫？为什么所有人都站在他那边？如果不是他调查了若梦的身世，我和她早就在国外定居，幸福地开启新生活，而不是像现在这样，只能在摄影棚看见她，以解相思之苦！”  
罗浮生一下子气乐了，简直要拜服许星程的神逻辑，听到最后“相思之苦”四字时，他忍不住想起存放在新住处的一个小铁盒，里面有个黑皮记录本，上面贴满了自冯庸投身教育事业后，各大报刊为他写的报道文章。  
一开始弄记录本，是因为系统没告诉罗浮生任何与冯庸有关的信息，他想全方位了解这个突然出现在东江的人，使完成游戏任务的过程更顺利，再后来确认冯庸皮下也是玩家，收集文章却成了一个改不掉的习惯，内容甚至逐渐扩展为冯庸的墨宝、手写记录他从别人口中得知的关于冯庸的趣闻轶事。  
“我只是想记下这些线索，也许下线后根据它们能找到这位与我默契合拍的玩家，在现实中与他交朋友。”明知道冯庸的举动掺杂了不少游戏自带人设，罗浮生仍抱着微弱的希望。  
“许先生稍安勿躁，殿下说会尽快过来。”  
“她为什么帮许星程追林若梦？他和洪澜一直有婚约在身，居然还想脚踏两条船！我得想办法通知义父，劝他取消联姻，不能把洪澜推进火坑里。”  
罗浮生在房梁上不知趴了多久，一阵喧闹声传来，他循声转头望去，只见众星捧月的梨本未来走进了许星程待的屋子。  
“解锁日常任务，听到梨本未来和许星程的谈话内容，奖励30兑换点。”  
蚊子肉再小也是肉，罗浮生顺势接下任务，开始偷听屋内两人的谈话。  
梨本未来的发音咬字依旧不清：“许先生这么急着找我，是有什么重要消息吗？”  
“我父亲还是不同意我与洪澜解除婚约，我们本就不相爱，为什么非要绑在一起？”  
“只要拥有和许司令相抗衡的实力，你想做什么，他还能限制你不成？”  
罗浮生立即想通了三大家族目前的关系：许瑞安用自己的孩子维持与林、洪两家的平衡，而林道山和洪正葆就吃亏在没有兵权，必须仰仗许家的东江防卫军保护他们的儿女以及名下产业，所以一直被牵着鼻子走，造成了以许家为首的局面。如今许星程急于摆脱许瑞安的控制，将把柄主动递到了日本人手上，未来他若继承了防卫军的领导权，整个东江的防线岌岌可危。  
理想的破局之法是先满足许星程目前的野心，解除他与洪澜的婚约，并与林若梦联姻，劝说洪正葆将洪帮由江湖帮派改成地下军队，摆脱许家的牵制。可每步实施起来都困难重重，简直是一不小心就会over的地狱级别路线。  
“可我现在寸功未立，空得营长一职，手下的人都是看在父亲的份上，表面尊重我。”  
“看来许先生很想得到上级赏识。”  
“我只是不想被人当成吃干饭的罢了。”  
“现在南京在剿赤匪，如果您能抓到赤匪，岂不是……”  
若非场合不对，罗浮生想为梨本未来借刀杀人的手段拍案叫绝，在东北的时候，他有机会得以接触赤色书籍——冯庸推荐阅读的校内藏书，深切体会到赤色主义在国内的流传之广，哪怕正遭受着执政者的严厉打压。所以离南京更近的东江有赤党的踪迹，也就不是什么值得惊奇的事了。  
得到梨本未来的“指点”，许星程匆匆告辞离去，待他走远，罗浮生准备从房梁上下来，突然听到梨本未来吩咐黄衣日本女人：“去找罗浮生，让他来这里见我。”  
抓住屋外无人监视的机会，罗浮生躲到了一墙之隔的假山群中，故意点燃一支气味浓重的香烟，吸引别人前来查看。不出他所料，黄衣女人很快出现在他面前：“罗先生，殿下有事找你。”  
随手把即将燃尽的烟头丢在地上，再用鞋尖碾灭火星，罗浮生跟着黄衣女人来到了那间眼熟的屋子。

深夜，洪家客厅。  
林道山的突然到访让洪正葆有些意外：“林大哥，你这是……”  
“当年安妮的死，你发现了什么疑点？”林道山从洪澜手里接过茶杯，直奔主题。  
洪澜对当年的事一无所知，听到林道山的话，疑惑地看向神色僵硬的洪正葆：“爹，林伯伯在说什么？我怎么听不懂？”  
“大人的事……”洪正葆话刚说了半截，就被洪澜打断了：“爹，我已经过了二十岁生日，别再把我当小孩子对待，行吗？”  
“可是……”  
“正葆，我知道你这些年一直在找机会和我说清楚，而我沉浸在自己的怨恨中，听不到任何外界的声音，若不是启凯接到了一个来自南京的电话……”林道山复述了一遍与林启凯的推测，“你和罗浮生一开始就在演戏，对吗？”  
“如果这是真的，对许星程来说太残忍了，他那么喜欢林若梦。”洪澜下意识地为许星程感到心疼。  
“这一切都还没有铁证，不过为了公正起见，我会让浮生把他收集到的情报交给林家，由林大哥和启凯一起判断，洪家不再插手此事。”  
“爹，您怎么能这样！”洪正葆表示由林家与罗浮生接头，洪澜急了，“浮生哥在红丸会那么危险，说不管就不管了吗？”  
“在真相水落石出之前，林家会尽力保证罗浮生的安全。”

直到走出宁园，罗浮生还有点恍惚，方才梨本未来轻描淡写的几句话，红丸会三分之一的烟馆生意就划到了他的名下，除此之外，他还接了一个带着烟馆研制的新品到南京和中高层官员见面的秘密任务。  
“我知道你一直想把杀害夏安妮女士的罪名套到许瑞安头上，这样你的父亲就能洗白了。正好前段时间他们联络舅舅，询问新品的研究进度，有了这些，你能事半功倍。”  
梨本未来用的是光明正大的阳谋，只要许瑞安一出事，东江的防御就会出现漏洞，一边是证明父亲的清白和向红丸会表忠心，另一边是全东江人的性命和它的战略意义，罗浮生顿时陷入了两难抉择。  
心情沉重地走进小巷，罗浮生在住处楼下看到了一道熟悉的身影：“林若梦，这么晚了，你怎么在这？”  
“浮生哥！”林若梦小跑过来，一下扑进了罗浮生的怀里，“我做了一个很长的噩梦，醒来后发现爹和大哥都不在家，我不知道他们去了哪里，我害怕……”  
“你、你别激动……”罗浮生在心里疯狂呼叫系统，“有什么事，我们回屋里再说。”  
好不容易搀着脚下发软的林若梦进了门，罗浮生到厨房里给她烧水，在等水沸腾的时候，系统终于有了回应：“恭喜玩家解锁关键线索‘林若梦的噩梦’，获取线索后开启东江副本第二主线任务‘扳倒许瑞安’且默认任务初始进度为30%，祝玩家好运。”  
“……我什么都没干，怎么就解锁了？”  
系统不想和智商突然下线的玩家交流：“温馨提示，隐藏任务。”  
[“北上列车出现故障，在南京暂停一周进行检修，奖励玩家一未知隐藏任务，完成后获得50兑换点，未完成无惩罚，但可能影响两个副本之一的剧情走向。”  
在南京停留的第一天晚上，罗浮生出门买宵夜，顺手帮助一位走夜路的男士赶走了打劫的小混混，攀谈中得知他是国立检察院的检察官，抱着试试看的心情约他见面，提交了洪正葆收集的证据。  
检察官听说罗浮生要起诉许瑞安，一开始不情愿，过了一天态度转变，虽然不知道为什么，罗浮生还是把证据交了出去。  
再往后没了下文，他本以为猜错了，做了无用功，没想到这个隐藏任务的影响竟然到今天才显现出来。]

预告：金陵城意外重逢

作者有话说：  
我觉得书版的生爹名字比剧版好听🌚


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二十章请移步百度云图包

本章含高难度动作，请勿模仿(bushi)

(二十一)系统助攻(搞事？)上线  
冯庸瞥了一眼罗浮生抓着他手腕的右手，一股莫名的燥热自小腹升起，他不自在地挪动一只脚，试图稍微合拢双腿，把突如其来的欲望压下去。  
“到底怎么回事！”冯庸抓狂地呼叫系统。  
“刚才和NPC的饭局中，玩家喝的酒被动了手脚，他们想对你施展美人计。”  
“为什么不提示我？”  
“24小时限时提示服务需要5兑换点。”  
“太坑了吧！”  
“谢谢玩家夸奖。”  
系统刚销声匿迹，罗浮生刻意压低的嗓音在冯庸耳边响起：“五哥，你脸好红啊。难道读多了圣贤书，会变得更知羞耻？”  
“你懂不懂什么叫尊师重道，快松手！”冯庸不满地横了罗浮生一眼。  
在药物的作用下，冯庸的眼角早已湿润泛红，但他太过紧张，完全没意识到，自以为凶狠的怒视，落在罗浮生眼里，更像欲拒还迎的媚眼，撩得他不禁呼吸一滞。  
“有其父必有其子，绿林响马的后代，在欢场上声名远扬，没想到你喜欢玩纯情那一套，我乐意奉陪。”罗浮生刻意压低嗓音，在冯庸耳边吹气，胯下也暧昧至极地顶上去，触及了对方同样立起胀大的鼠蹊部，“罗诚后来都跟我说了，你告诉许家父子，我和林若梦绝对没有上过床，因为你讨厌和别人共用一处，要不今天就验验货？把此事落到实处？”  
自打刚成年那天寻了个窑姐初尝禁果，冯庸就没再用别人纾解过自己的欲望，和江锦涛联姻前，他们说好各过各的，每当冯德麟在场，演一下恩爱夫妻以慰长辈之心；再后来目睹张学良在多个温柔乡间徘徊不定焦头烂额，便失去了和其他女人发展实质性关系的兴致，万万没想到压抑许久的感情会因为一个男人爆发。  
见冯庸似乎不再挣扎，罗浮生将脚边那个写着“清洁中”字样的木制立牌踢到厕所门口，一转头，唇上传来柔软的触感，还带着酒香，他不过因此迷瞪了一会儿，上下形势立即逆转——冯庸挣脱了他的束缚，反身将他压在了墙上，左手不安分地向下探去，释放了他那被裤头困住的性器。  
冯庸刚洗完手，手心里还带了点水渍，触碰到火热性器的一瞬间，冰火两重天的快感让罗浮生忍不住仰头喘息，露出脆弱的脖颈，尖尖的喉结也随之上下滑动。  
“谁来验货，还不一定呢。”冯庸叼住罗浮生颈间的一小块皮肤反复吮吸，直到留下一个显眼的红印子，左手也没闲着，在像弯钩一般的粗壮海绵体上来回移动。  
罗浮生不甘示弱，从冯庸长衫侧边的开叉处伸手进去，掌心在浑圆挺翘的双臀上揉搓起来，最后指尖试探着摩挲刺激藏在更深处的肉穴，还有往前一点的那对“铃铛”。  
指甲旁倒刺和指腹薄茧带来的粗糙快感让冯庸差点软了腰，若不是常年锻炼，有着超越大部分同龄人的力气，只怕他此刻早已倒向罗浮生怀里。  
互相吞咽喘息呻吟，水光潋滟的双唇和茱萸，摩擦碰撞的柱身，衣角的白色浊液，都是两个男人像野兽般争夺主动权的证明。  
经过漫长前戏，两人的身下都已水淋淋一片，罗浮生以微弱优势成了上位者，他右手扶着青筋盘旋的柱身，从伞状的头部开始一点点没入温暖潮湿之地。  
直肠内一圈圈的肌肉受到异物刺激，不自觉地同时收缩，试图将其排挤出去，罗浮生爽得头皮发麻，忍不住长舒一口气，为了不让冯庸看轻他，咬牙紧守精关，有节奏地前后抽送，并故意往方才手指好不容易触摸到的微微凸起处撞击。  
冯庸一开始不想让呻吟从口中漏出，主动朝罗浮生送上早已被撕咬得红肿发亮的嘴唇，却被突然在他脑海里吱声的系统吓得失了准头，“吧唧”一口印在了罗浮生的脸颊上。  
系统：“提升敏感度数值，可以让玩家在游戏中享受更多的快乐哟。”  
“我靠你给我闭嘴！”  
感受到冯庸散发出的暴躁气息，罗浮生习惯性舔了一下后槽牙，腰部的动作陡然提速，冯庸半口气噎在喉咙里，呛得他咳了几声：“你出去……出去！顶得太深了……”  
“刚才就是太慢了，才让你有功夫想别的。既然要验货，那我肯定得包君满意。”  
“你误会了，我没觉得……呃啊！”冯庸不敢相信这是自己发出的甜腻声音，“浮生，思安，我受不了了，别……慢点！慢点！”  
似乎察觉冯庸离开得太久，卫生间门外传来了中年男人的声音：“冯校长，你还好吗？是不是身体不适？”伴随着越发靠近的脚步声。  
看罗浮生丝毫没有停下的意思，冯庸急了：“门都不关，就放一个牌子，你麻溜的解决！别让人看见……”  
“含住它。”罗浮生强硬地将两根手指伸进冯庸的嘴里，另一只手搂着冯庸绷紧的腰肢，站直转身，在他全身悬空的情况下走进一个空隔间，干脆利落地反锁了隔间门。  
整个过程仅仅几秒，但因为唯一的着力点就在两人的媾和之处，顶端瞬间刺入更深的地方，加上柱身与凸起点剧烈的摩擦，冯庸那根已经吐了好几波白色液体的半软茎身再次翘起，下意识的尖叫被罗浮生的手指堵在了喉间：“唔唔～”  
感受到灼热打在小腹上，罗浮生抽出手指，用舌尖舔舐着冯庸的涎液，笑道：“真甜。”  
“混账……”冯庸用气声骂道——其实有一半是在恼恨自己的不争气，居然被一个男人操到干性高潮，而且罗浮生明明还没退出，穴里又开始发痒了。他怀疑系统所说的药物根本就是前面不够、后边来凑的腌臜玩意。  
两人保持刚进隔间的姿势拥抱了好一会，确认过来叫人的人已经走远，冯庸脸色越发潮红，他犹犹豫豫地道：“浮生，你……动一动。”  
“五哥，现在是你有求于我，求人该怎么说？”罗浮生知道冯庸的羞耻心还在，故意调戏他，希望看到他更放得开的一面。  
冯庸绷紧腮帮子，额头上的汗珠顺着挺拔的鼻梁缓缓滴落，他闭上眼，不敢看罗浮生的表情：“浮生，求你……”  
“什么？”不疾不徐地追问。  
“用力操我。”话音未落，冯庸体内的性器立即胀大了一圈，被开发得烂熟通红的穴口周围隐隐作痛，但很快被摩擦撞击带来的直冲天灵盖的酥麻替代。  
肠肉往外翻又被塞回，胸上茱萸也被蹂躏得肿大了不止一圈，和柔软的棉质线衣触碰时又麻又痒，快感不能完全释放的时候被逼着叫了好几声“老公夫君”，又像烙煎饼一般被罗浮生翻来覆去，浑身上下遍布青紫，触目惊心。  
最后的最后，吃干抹净的罗浮生扶着差点合不拢腿的冯庸离开了饭馆。

罗浮生知道梨本未来的人在他原来住的酒店等着他，为隐瞒今夜之事，带着冯庸去了另一家高档酒店重新开房。  
冯庸独自在洗浴间里清理干净，出来的时候，正好看到罗浮生拎着大包小包回来。  
“这有一套和你原来的衣服颜色款式都一样的新衣服；我还在楼下夜市摊买了鸭血粉丝汤，另外……”罗浮生结巴起来，“药店没开门，我、我特地去隔着两条街的红灯区买了事后涂抹的药膏……”  
看他这副满脸通红的模样，冯庸面无表情地接过东西：“你走吧，我自己能解决。”  
“对不起。”罗浮生的目光四处游移，完全不敢往冯庸这边瞟。  
“你走吧，”冯庸重复了一遍，“别因为一点小事功亏一篑。”  
罗浮生一时不知该作何反应，是为冯庸把一场酣畅淋漓的欢爱形容成“一点小事”而懊恼，还是为他对自己的担忧而高兴。  
“你注意安全。”突然想起半个月前火车站发生的意外，罗浮生松开放在门把上的手，回头叮嘱。  
冯庸正坐在床上，低头翻看袋子里的药盒，随意应了一声，便不再开口。  
“咔哒”门锁扣上，冯庸立即起身反锁房门，挂上了防盗链，与系统沟通后，暂时离开了游戏世界。

作者有话说：  
开车真的不容易……老年人肾虚了(捂脸)


	16. Chapter 16

(二十二)旧日恩怨  
回到东江之后，罗浮生先去宁园向梨本未来汇报任务情况，再到洪帮的一处不起眼的产业与罗诚碰头，从他口中了解当前的局势：日本人突然搜查了几间看上去很寻常的店铺，包括小饭馆、药铺和服装店等，他们的情报部门审问这些店员，最后挖出了他们和暗藏深处的赤党之间的关系，在东江辖区内大肆搜捕，其中夹杂了不少“公报私仇”的事件，搅得全城鸡飞狗跳，人人自危。  
罗浮生立即将此事和许星程专门到宁园找梨本未来合作的场景联系起来，追问道：“许家有没有掺和进来？”  
“生哥，你不提许家，我就差点忘了一件重要的事！”罗诚一拍大腿，“半个月后是许瑞安的五十寿辰，他打算办一个盛大的宴会，大小姐让我转告你无论如何都要出席。”  
“知道了。”代人传话的罗诚不知内情，但罗浮生隐约猜出了洪澜的用意，“今日过后暂时别来找我，待东江局势稳定下来，我们兄弟再聚。”  
罗诚知道罗浮生是为了他着想，应了一声，借着夜色掩护匆匆离开。  
前些日子一直在为梨本未来下达的命令忙活，还得处处提防她的眼线，直到此刻，罗浮生才有时间静下心认真考虑他和冯庸之间的关系。  
“系统，我曾以为你是个正经游戏，没想到居然还能发展和别的玩家的感情线。”  
“帅气的玩家，古老的PC端网游中能标配情缘功能，为什么全息网游不能安排感情线？这是对我们的歧视。”  
“……好有道理，我竟无法反驳。”罗浮生被系统的理直气壮惊呆了。  
“日常任务，到牛记生煎铺购买生煎包，完成后奖励5兑换点。”  
系统头一回发布购买生煎包的日常任务，罗浮生意识到这很可能触发隐藏剧情，收拾好带回家的行李，他开着摩托前往牛记生煎铺。  
排队买了一袋生煎包，罗浮生将纸袋放进皮制车尾箱，戴上安全帽准备发动车子，突然发现不远处有道熟悉的身影正在与一名小摊贩打扮的陌生人交谈——正是钱阔海口中染上大烟，又失踪了一段时间的段天赐。  
“他怎么会在这里？”罗浮生担心摩托车的引擎声惊扰目标，连忙下车跟着举止鬼祟的段天赐走进了一片楼房老旧的胡同区。  
段天赐走一段路就回头一次，反复多次后，他站在一处民居门前，敲响门环，没多久小门半开，从罗浮生站的方位正好能看清开门的人的模样，他惊讶地嘀咕起来：“林若梦为什么在这？难道是她收留了段天赐？欠鸦片馆的债也是她帮忙还的？她不会真这么傻吧？”  
又过了一刻钟，小门再次打开，这回出来的是一个罗浮生觉得有点眼熟但想不起在哪见过的男人，他两手空空，走到胡同拐角处叫了一辆黄包车，车夫脚步飞快，不一会儿消失在了胡同尽头。  
就在罗浮生犹豫是否要继续跟那个男人的时候，小门第三次开启，林若梦独自出现，她四下打量了周围，才转身朝罗浮生躲避之处的方向走来。  
当林若梦离罗浮生还有不到五步远的时候，他踱步到她面前，笑眯眯地朝她打招呼：“林若梦，好久不见。”  
“你……”林若梦的话被罗浮生打断了：“我刚才好像看到段天赐了，没想到你居然愿意收留他。”  
“你什么意思？有事摊开说，别含沙射影，听着心里膈应。”林若梦的脸泛起了一层怒色。  
“他在抽大烟，你知不知道？”  
“什么？！”  
看到林若梦的反应，罗浮生把钱阔海告诉他的关于段天赐的情况复述了一遍，末了补充一句：“抽大烟的人什么样，我相信你也见过，所以我是否说谎，一目了然，不能因为他家对你有恩，就无条件相信他。言尽于此，你好自为之。”  
“谢谢你。”林若梦小声道。  
“还有，我知道林家和黄兴砚的公司合拍的电影已经完成后期制作，即将上映，提醒所有主创人员，这段时间都小心一点，特别是，”罗浮生故意停顿了一下，“日本人想除之而后快的赤党。”  
罗浮生离开后，一阵穿堂风吹来，林若梦感到背后发凉，才发现自己衣服的背部早已被冷汗浸湿，她特别庆幸罗浮生不是真正的汉奸，否则东江早已是日本人的天下。

相较于罗浮生的事后纠结，冯庸反而接受得很快，因为不论是在现实还是游戏中，他见过的风流逸事都比罗浮生多得多，再加上他本身就是同，所以在存档退出游戏，换掉被体液沾染的睡衣后，他又重新上线继续走剧情。  
冯庸以一己之力影响了南京政府内部对奉系的主和派与主战派之间的平衡关系，系统提示他在时限内完成了奉系主线第二任务“与南京达成初步和解”，并得到了一个礼包。  
打开礼包，冯庸获得700兑换点和本局游戏中永久有效的全科挂机讲课模式，终于不必再为了扮演好“校长”的角色，将大部分完成任务赚来的兑换点用于兑换各学科知识。  
离开金陵前，冯庸收到了一封来自东江的请柬，给他发请柬的不是别人，正是许瑞安。  
“先生，您要参加许司令庆贺寿辰的宴会？”  
“我和许家向来没什么交集，不知他突然请我是何用意，不过我应了这次邀请，算是为奉系结个善缘。”冯庸将公文包递给跟着他来的张家人，“麻烦你先带着这些协议原件回奉天向汉卿复命，别让他一直挂念此事。”  
“先生，东江现在太乱了，您还是……”  
“我连炮火连天的战场都不怕，还怕一个东江不成？”  
张家人见冯庸心意已决，便不再劝说，临离开前，仍不放心地叮嘱他一定要注意安全。  
罗浮生没想到竟会在许家大宅门口和冯庸正面遇上，他不太希望冯庸看到那场他为扳倒许瑞安准备的大戏，所以显得有点心虚，然而他的表现在外人看来，就是“汉奸面对昔日对自己有恩的抗日者”的尴尬。  
“冯先生不是在奉天吗？怎会千里迢迢来到东江参加许司令的寿宴？”  
闻言，冯庸心底疑惑罗浮生为何故意不提他曾在金陵停留的事，但面色分毫未显：“我最近南下处理一些琐事，恰巧遇到许司令的人，受邀而来。不过我倒是听说玉阎罗一回东江就投靠了日本人，你这次来，又是什么意思？”  
“私事罢了，不劳先生费心。”凑过来看热闹的人越来越多，罗浮生故意做出凶狠的表情，吓得围观人群下意识地让了一条道，他顺着这条道穿过花园，走进了许家别墅。  
“哎哟，这不是梨本未来殿下跟前的红人吗？怎么纡尊降贵来我许家了？此处庙小，供不起你这尊大佛。”罗浮生一进门，许星程就阴阳怪气地讽刺起来。  
想到接下来会发生的事，罗浮生的眼神不禁流露出一丝怜悯，还被许星程捕捉到了：“罗浮生，你不过就是日本人的走狗，狂什么？”  
“比起真小人，其实人们更害怕伪君子。”  
“你……”被戳中痛处，许星程的表情出现了一瞬间的扭曲，他想让人把罗浮生赶出去，但师出无名，只能硬生生咽下这口怒气。  
两位东江风云人物的针锋相对吸引了几乎所有室内来宾的注意力，包括和洪正葆一起来到许家的洪澜，她与罗浮生对视，递给他一个“一切准备就绪”的眼神，然后移开目光，凑到林启凯和许星媛身边，同他们闲聊打趣。  
宴会正式开始后，许瑞安站在一层略高的木台子上，发表着对来宾的感谢言论，就在他说话的短短几分钟内，罗浮生回想起他到宁园与梨本未来单独见面的场景。  
[“罗浮生，出发去南京前，我给你的提议，你考虑得怎样了？”  
“梨本殿下，很感谢您愿意帮助我，但这是我和许家的私人恩怨，不必劳烦您费心。”  
“我比较担心许瑞安被逼急了，会威胁到你的安全，到时候我会派人暗中保护你，这你可不能拒绝。”  
“殿下，我……”  
“别忘了许瑞安是一支部队的掌控者，而且你如今的状况，万一出事，除了我们红丸会，东江不会再有其他人为了你得罪许家。”  
罗浮生意识到梨本未来就没有真正地信任过他，这些话不过又是一次试探罢了，如果他再拒绝，她肯定会怀疑他是否还和东江的其他势力——比如洪家，有着值得托付安危的联系。  
“殿下若没有其他吩咐，我就先回去了。”]

许瑞安的发言已近尾声，待他说完最后一个字的时候，罗浮生从宾客席中起身走到大厅中央，微微仰头与他对视：“许司令，为了庆贺您的生辰，我准备了一份大礼，现在请您亲自过目。”  
许瑞安还未回应，许星程先站出来与罗浮生对峙：“罗浮生，你要是故意在我父亲的寿宴上捣乱，我就叫人把你赶出去！”  
“许少爷，别着急，我相信这份礼物你也会喜欢的。”罗浮生举起右手，打了个响指，罗诚推着一张轮椅从别墅正门走了进来，看到轮椅上坐着的人，全场哗然，许家父子也都脸色大变。  
“妈，您怎么……”  
“这不是许司令去世已久的原配夫人刘淑贞吗？今天怎么会出现在这里？”在场宾客说的最多的就是这句话。  
罗浮生转身，一步步来到难掩狼狈之色的刘淑贞面前，朝她弯腰，视线与她齐平，微笑着问道：“刘阿姨，十四年前，电影皇后夏安妮去世的真相到底是什么？现在您可以当着东江所有望族的面说出来，请大家做个见证。”  
“十四年前，许瑞安杀了安妮姐姐，然后栽赃陷害浮生的父亲罗靖，挑拨林家与洪家反目成仇，我凑巧亲眼目睹安妮姐姐被杀的过程，他怕我说出真相，将我关在东江警局的监狱里，甚至拿一双儿女的安全威胁我。枉为人父，更不配做守卫东江的军队的领导者！”面对许瑞安暴怒的样子，刘淑贞一开始还有些畏惧，随着压抑多年的情感一股脑宣泄出来，她的目光越来越坚定，“我当初真是瞎了眼，竟然倾心于一个自私自利卑鄙无耻的混蛋！”  
尽管对真相已经有了一个大概的轮廓，但亲耳听到刘淑贞的控诉，林道山还是眼前一黑，为自己当年的冲动懊悔不已。  
洪正葆上前一步，往难以保持镇定的许瑞安身上补刀：“我手里有当年法医对夏女士进行尸检时拍摄的伤口照片，枪伤形状和你的证词存在明显矛盾，但我一直找不到机会与林兄解释清楚，现在终于能说出来了。”  
“洪正葆，你……你藏得好深！”被逼上穷途末路的许瑞安突然从腰间拔出一支手枪，对准刘淑贞连开几枪。  
突发状况让宾客们都毫无防备，而且大家都没想到在许家的宴会上也会有危险，有防身意识的人更是寥寥无几，慌乱之下抱头乱窜的、蹲下的、趴地上的皆有之，场面一度混乱无比。  
记着罗浮生的提醒，罗诚早有准备，在许瑞安举起枪的同时，立刻抱着刘淑贞往地上一滚，子弹全打在了空荡荡的轮椅上，留下几个触目惊心的破洞。  
许瑞安打空之后，原本站在他身侧的洪正葆和林道山一起扑上去，将他压倒在地，卸了他手上的枪，洪正葆还从衣袋里掏出一副结实的手铐，反拷住他的双手。  
许星程和许星媛连忙跑到罗诚身边，扶起因为躲子弹而略显灰头土脸的刘淑贞，许星媛低声朝罗诚道谢，却被许星程冷冷地打断了：“谁知道罗浮生有没有其他隐藏手段对付许家，不必向敌人道谢。”  
整场揭露真相的大戏，冯庸从头看到尾，林、洪两家解除误会重归于好，以及许瑞安伏法固然值得高兴，但他清楚此事的后续影响根本不是罗浮生一己之力能控制的——因为许瑞安的位置对如今外敌环伺的东江来说太过重要了。  
“梨本小姐，贺阳先生来为许司令寿辰贺——”  
听到屋外传来的吆喝声，在场的都是人精，还有什么不明白：日本人来趁火打劫了！给予他们机会的不是别人，正是故意挑选东江望族都在的时候揭穿许瑞安真面目的罗浮生。  
直到此刻，他们才想起罗浮生早已投靠红丸会的事实，有人准备质疑罗浮生今天所作所为的动机，冯庸却先一步站出来，拦住刚跨进一楼大厅的梨本未来和贺阳真武：“两位来得实在不凑巧，我们中国人需要处理一些内部事务，劳驾两位先行回府，日后定当登门致歉。”  
贺阳真武比冯庸矮大半个头，需要仰视才能看到他的眼睛，先发气势上就比他差了一截。  
“冯先生，抱歉，我们无意插手中国人的内部事务，是未来实在担心罗浮生会在许家受什么委屈，硬拉着我这个舅舅来为他撑腰，现在看来，反倒是许家吃了个大亏。”  
贺阳真武话音未落，梨本未来朝站在冯庸右后方的罗浮生明送秋波：“浮生，我自作主张带人来保护你，你不会生气吧？”  
罗浮生嘴边露出一抹痞笑，走向梨本未来，他越过冯庸身边的时候，冯庸突然开口：“罗浮生，如果你跟着梨本未来回宁园，我们就断绝师生关系，从此以后，冯庸大学的毕业生里再也没有你的名字。”  
闻言，罗浮生脚步一顿，转头丢下一句：“您为奉系操心就够了，看在所谓师生情的份上，我劝您少管闲事，别把奉系也卷进去。”  
许瑞安被林、洪两家的手下带离许家的时候，目光扫过许星程的脸庞，从他的亲儿子眼里看到了显而易见的庆幸和解脱，心底冷笑：果然还是年轻人，根本不懂得隐藏自己的想法。

事情发展到现在的局面，冯庸反倒成了处理许瑞安案件后续的最佳人选，因为他和许家没有任何利益牵扯，不会有太多顾忌。  
在等候南京政府派人到东江核实案情的期间，冯庸将许瑞安暂时关押在许家势力范围之外的一所监狱里，并请林家父子和洪正葆一起讨论关于东江防卫军的事宜。  
“此次请三位来，我不是主导者，所有事情的决定权一直在你们手上，如果我提出一点自己的看法，听与不听，也是你们说了算。”谈话一开场，冯庸先表明了自己的态度。  
“我确实恨他杀了安妮，还挑拨我和老洪的关系，但他目前是防卫军的主心骨，如果不能尽快推选出合适的领导者，只怕日本人会趁虚而入，导致整个东江陷入更大的危机。”  
“星程只在军校待了几个月，资历尚浅，如果推选他子承父业，恐难服众。”林启凯叹息。  
“保卫东江的大事不能只寄托于防卫军。”洪正葆脸色凝重，“我已经在训练洪帮帮众的战斗能力，经营这么多年的收入，也基本用于购买军火和军备物资。”  
“我倒觉得许星程接替许瑞安做防卫军的司令官，是件好事。”冯庸分析道，“我到东江这几天，也就在宴会上见了他一面，但我能感受到他的野心勃勃，如果不暂时满足他的欲望，让他在我们所有人的眼皮底下待着，谁知道他能做出什么疯狂的事情？”  
“不会吧……”林启凯难以置信，“我和星程相识多年，他的理想是做医生，从军不过是他父亲逼迫的，哪来的野心？”  
这回林道山没有与儿子站在同一边：“若梦不想让你为难，吩咐下人隐瞒了很多许星程纠缠她的事，其实我都知道。我印象中的许星程远没有如今那么偏执，他到底改变了多少，我们都无从猜测，所以还是小心为上。”

作者有话说：  
抗日线正式开启


	17. Chapter 17

(二十三)一波未平一波又起  
离开许家回住处的路上，罗浮生收到了系统的新提示：“东江副本第二主线任务‘扳倒许瑞安’完成进度90%，请玩家加油。”  
“我能做的都做了，剩下的10%如何推进？”  
“须弥不提供攻略，玩家可自行探索。”不出意料，得到的答案又没有用，罗浮生无奈地揉揉眉心：“有没有新的日常任务？”  
“请玩家在半个小时内抵达位于租界的东江大电影院，后天是电影正式上映的时间。”  
系统一提醒，罗浮生才想起那部他挂了一个监制名号的“中日合资拍摄”电影，如果他猜的没错，明天电影上映前的仪式，十有八九会被抗日者搅局，或者林若梦和黄兴砚用他们自己主演的爱国电影打擂台。  
转动方向盘，罗浮生将车子调了个头，加速赶往东江大电影院。

待所有客人离开后，许星程将刘淑贞安排在许瑞安原来住的主卧室，并吩咐女佣协助她清理全身上下的污垢。  
在等刘淑贞洗澡出来的过程中，许家兄妹坐在客厅里，一时间相对无言。  
“哥……”许星媛先打破了沉默，“我们以后怎么办？”  
“我也不知道。”许星程嘴上这么说，但心底早已有了别的打算。  
次日上午，东江大电影院外挤满了看热闹的普通人，林若梦和黄兴砚带着其他几名主演宣传电影，唱的是本地的吴侬小调；另一边财大气粗的红丸会开始宣传买票送礼品的活动，也吸引了不少想占便宜的民众。  
许家兄妹坐在汽车里，车子停在离包围圈有一百米远的地方，许星程只能勉强分辨出站在高台上的林若梦的五官，可即便如此，他还是看得如痴如醉。  
“星媛，你说我现在提出解除与洪澜的婚约，再请林伯伯允许我娶若梦，能不能成功？”  
许星媛不敢看许星程明亮得过头的双眼：“这件事还是问一下母亲的意见比较好吧？”  
“我……”许星程正准备反驳，车窗突然被敲响，看到自家佣人焦急的表情，他压抑着被打断的怒火，“出什么事了？”  
“昨天深夜，三友纺织厂的工人和日本僧人起了冲突，僧人有死有伤，日本方面的态度很强硬，林部长请您一起商量对策。”  
“星媛，你先回家陪着妈。”许星程又吩咐三四个手下护送许星媛，再让司机开车前往东江政府大楼。  
许星程离开的时候，原本待在电影院里的罗浮生也收到了纺织厂出事的消息，问前来通知他的钱阔海：“工人暴动的发生绝不是偶然，有没有查到策划者是谁？”  
钱阔海摇头：“我也是听码头上的兄弟说的，第一时间赶过来告诉您，出了这意外，日本人肯定会借机对政府发难，为了稳定局势，南京按照法律惩罚许瑞安的事，我看悬，说不定还会让他‘戴罪立功’。”  
经钱阔海这么一提醒，罗浮生终于明白主线任务剩下的10%卡在何处，他立即嘱咐道：“你先秘密调查工人暴动的起因，我去宁园一趟，试探一下梨本未来的态度。”  
“您要小心。”  
“你也注意安全。”  
一进宁园的大门，罗浮生就遇上了好几个穿着白大褂的日本医护人员，他们抬着一个担架急匆匆地往里走，担架上的人全身裹满纱布，有些惨不忍睹，看来这就是暴动中受伤的日本僧人。  
七拐八弯，来到梨本未来独居的小院门外，罗浮生抬手叩了几下门环，不一会儿门开了，梨本未来的贴身女佣朝他鞠躬：“罗桑请进，殿下已备好上等茶叶，等候您的到来。”  
“劳烦东野小姐了。”罗浮生颔首致谢。  
脱鞋踩上榻榻米，绕过室内的木质屏风，罗浮生跪坐在挺直脊背的梨本未来面前：“殿下早安。”  
“你的脸色看上去似乎不太好。”  
“您那么重视今天的电影宣传，我可不敢掉以轻心。”  
“辛苦了。”梨本未来给罗浮生倒了一杯茶，直奔主题，“你看到了吧。”  
“什么？”  
“受伤的僧人，是舅舅把他送进宁园的，这段时间可能会不太平……”  
“不太平？一群工人没枪没炮，能掀起多大的风浪？这次意外，不过是以多欺少罢了。”  
“浮生，你以前没和僧人有接触，可能不知道在我们国家，他们的地位很高，这件事已经上升到外交层面了。”  
罗浮生假装回味杯中茶香，等梨本未来把话挑明：“我们一直在极力促进大东亚共荣，可中国境内最想破坏这场伟大计划的群体，却和工人关系密切，你不觉得这一切都太过巧合了吗？”  
听到梨本未来明晃晃地祸水东引，就差把“工人暴动幕后黑手是赤党”这句话写在脸上，罗浮生放下茶杯：“虽然我只读过几年书，但也明白术业有专攻的道理，既然是外交事件，那就让懂外交的人去做，我根本不懂这种事，请您别为难我了。”  
“对了，我前些天给你的书，你看了多少？”  
“看了一点。”  
梨本未来对罗浮生实行了“利益+理念”的双重洗脑，还会时不时地试探一番，目前看起来已初具成效，但她总觉得自己只看到了表面，心里一直不踏实。

许星程下车，走进政府大楼，径直前往二楼的会议室，与此同时，各部门领导也陆陆续续地抵达。  
“林部长，现在日本人那边是什么态度？”许星程靠近站在窗边的林道山，低声询问。  
“今天一大早，日本海军司令的电话直接打到了南京，他提出三项要求：公开道歉，严惩凶手和赔偿经济损失。我个人觉得事有蹊跷，必须先查清楚，不能轻易妥协。”  
“南京那边有何指示？”许星程没有发表自己的意见，而是问了另一个问题。  
“委员长认为凶手是谁不重要，道歉也不是重点，日本人就是想要钱。”  
许星程想起以前与梨本未来的几次会面，他都吃了哑巴亏，心里一阵膈应，带着怒气再次开口：“不管此事的幕后黑手究竟是何人，日本人一定会借题发挥，从八十多年前开始，所有上位者都一退再退，到头来国土沦丧、经济受损、百姓受难，我实在看不下去了！”  
林道山抬手轻拍许星程的肩膀：“你还是太年轻……现在明面上我方理亏，就算有猫腻，日本人也没暴露出来，若只凭一腔意气与他们发生正面冲突，损失更不可估量。”  
“可也不能……”  
“放心，我们这次开会，就是为了商议一个底线，过了底线就不必再谈。如果日本人真有狼子野心，定会按捺不住露出破绽，届时再想其他办法。”林道山轻叹一口气，转身看向到齐的所有人员，“大家找好自己坐的位置，会议即将开始。”  
趁着东江军政人士的注意力都集中在如何应对日本人，罗浮生花钱买通狱警，到监狱里见了许瑞安一面。  
“我相信你在东江经营那么多年，肯定有渠道得知外面的消息。”隔着单间牢房的栅栏，罗浮生仔细打量盘腿而坐，闭目养神的许瑞安，语气里带着寒意，“我不会留给你任何脱身的机会，你必须为自己的罪行付出代价。”  
许瑞安故意轻蔑一笑：“如今这世道，你竟妄想用形同虚设的法律制裁我？太不像我认识的玉阎罗了。”  
罗浮生扬起下巴，流露出看傻子的眼神：“你进来之前把脑子落在外面了吗？我什么时候用法律解决过问题？除了我，东江有很多人想让你永远都没法离开这里。你在东江防卫军里举足轻重，但也不是无可替代。”  
直至此时，许瑞安才意识到他原来因太过托大而忽略的某些细节，越想越冷汗涔涔，待他回过神来，早已不见罗浮生的踪影。  
林道山召开会议后的第二天，南京派来的外交大使和专案组一同抵达东江，冯庸趁机将所有担子甩给了专案组，乘车北上返回奉天。  
这场与日本人的谈判并没有南京和东江政府想象得那么困难，双方很快达成了共识：东江财政局拨款赔偿几位死伤的僧人高额抚恤金；警局出面道歉，承认治安不力，局长引咎下台；听命于南京的特务也将几个不知真假的“暴动发起者”交给日本人处理。  
谈判刚结束，举报许瑞安各种罪行的匿名信如同雪片一般飞到了专案组的面前，往日在东江呼风唤雨的许司令成了人人喊打的恶人，而始作俑者突然“销声匿迹”，蜗居在宁园的一处小院，仿佛后续的事都与他再无瓜葛。  
舆论对许瑞安的不满达到了巅峰，许星程突然在他背后补了一刀：让东江各大报刊刊登与许瑞安断绝父子关系，并为许瑞安当年杀害夏安妮的罪过向林家和洪家道歉的声明，却只字不提被陷害冤死的罗靖。  
因为罗浮生的“投敌”行径，除了知晓真相的寥寥数人，没人觉得许星程明晃晃的针对有何不妥，反倒认为这是有骨气的表现。  
读完许星程的公开声明，洪正葆抖了抖手中的报纸，对洪澜感慨：“世人皆以立场分对错，而非事情本身，只可惜我最信任的好兄弟等不到最该道歉的人，说出真心的歉意。”

奉天落下第一场雪的那天，法院终于对闹得沸沸扬扬的许瑞安一案做出了判决：撤销一切军政职务并判处有期徒刑五年。  
正瘫在床上享受灌录了戏曲名段的唱片的罗浮生听到系统提示“东江副本第二主线任务‘扳倒许瑞安’已完成，奖励本局游戏永久有效的蛊惑人心光环2个，1000兑换点”时，一下坐直了身体。  
“温馨提示，因玩家按时完成目前发布的所有任务，获得本局游戏中浏览商城隐藏仓库并以一折优惠兑换极品道具的权力，每周一限时开启半小时，且每次开启道具都会有变化，玩家可以开始探索新功能了。”  
“现在打开隐藏仓库，让我看看。”  
罗浮生看到货架上关于远距离交流、远距离瞬移、超越本局游戏背景设定的武器和技术等，再看到打完折后仍1000兑换点起的价格，不禁感叹：“不愧是极品道具，玩了这么久还是用不起。”  
在奉天帮张学良处理了一堆事务的冯庸也获得了开启隐藏仓库的机会，恰好此次货架上有一瓶能根治毒瘾的药物，打折后仍价值1600兑换点，他咬牙买下之后，兑换点再次所剩无几。  
发现自己莫名其妙地彻底摆脱了毒瘾，张学良难得地雷厉风行了一回，把身边所有和大烟沾边的败类都赶走了，为此大帅私底下找冯庸表示感谢，一向以强硬姿态示人的枭雄第一次在晚辈面前流露出了作为父亲的温情与脆弱。  
冯庸苦口婆心地劝大帅别再借日本人攻击蒋介石政府，选择与外族合作，无异于与虎谋皮、引狼入室，然而一心做着“统一南北”的美梦的大帅早已走火入魔，甚至声称是在为张学良打下更大的基业。  
两人不欢而散，冯庸送大帅到冯府门口，看着远去的车队，突然生出了无力回天的挫败感。  
“浮生，我真的好累，你是不是也一样？”

预告：以退为进，温水煮蛙，奉天巨变


	18. Chapter 18

(二十四)奉天危机和巨变  
许瑞安锒铛入狱后，洪澜宣布与许星程解除婚约，恢复自由身，继续在林家的电影公司拍戏，同时和林若梦、黄兴砚一起投身于赤党的抗日工作。  
至于段天赐，林若梦记住了罗浮生的提醒，和黄兴砚很快发现他借外出采购食材和日用品的机会与红丸会的人保持联系，将计就计，让他提供了假情报，然而梨本未来的狠毒超乎他们的想象，他暴露后不到一星期，就被人发现死在了东江的护城河边。  
“洪澜，我真的担心浮生哥……”  
“我也担心！可若半途而废，他之前所做的一切努力就付之东流了！”  
“我明白，我明白……”洪澜伸手抱住了林若梦，想借此给她传递力量。  
两个曾针锋相对的女孩有了共同关心的人和要守护的秘密，关系变得越发亲密。

冯庸劝说张作霖失败后五个月，他在南京费尽心思达成的“南北和平”仅维持了不到一年，再次分崩离析，政治家的反复无常表现得淋漓尽致：1928年5月，蒋介石的“解放军”北伐抵达山东半岛，有大约两千日本国民居住在那里的青岛原德租界之内或其附近。为援助老友张作霖，田中首相(注1)增援了该地区的日本警备队(注2)，派出一支部队在那里介入，以此延滞蒋介石的进军。裕仁批准了这项计划，并任命福田彦助(注3)中将指挥这次远征。济南屠杀事件后，蒋介石政府以通常的礼貌的外交辞令表示了抗议，接着他得知这是日本政治的国内谋略，便命令军队绕过济南，向北京猛进。5月18日，陆军元帅兼皇族元老闲院宫向满洲的关东军发出一道命令，要求它二十四小时警戒，准备夺取满洲铁路系统，如果张作霖的军队企图撤回奉天，就解除其武装。同天，日本驻北京的外交代表向张递交其最后通牒：要么立即撤退，要么夹在蒋介石与一支怀有敌意的关东军之间。这只狐狸老军阀落入了陷阱，他开始把自己的军队秘密调回奉天，并为他本人的退却做了精心的隐蔽安排，同时呼吁公众抵抗蒋介石。5月21日，充分利用日本对南满铁路(注4)的所有权，关东军司令部和几个优秀的日本联队(注5)，从旅顺口向北推进二百五十英里(注6)，进入满洲首府奉天，日本人在那陷入中国人的海洋之中，紧张地等待着执行解除张作霖武装的任务。(注7)  
北京城中心，张作霖住处。  
日暮西山的枭雄烦躁地在狭小的屋子里来回踱步，近在眼前的危机终于让他从权力巅峰的幻想中清醒过来，他不能继续在这座据说有真龙之气的古都待着，奉天才是他的根，他必须回去，否则奉系离覆灭也不远了。  
“冯老哥，还是你的儿子小五看得清楚啊！可惜我醒悟得太晚了！”  
张作霖十分清楚返程的艰辛风险，毕竟和日本人有利益来往那么多年，想也知道身边渗透了多少日本的眼线，可他对自己的驭人之术有信心，相信自己能重新踏上奉天的土地。  
6月2日，张作霖电告全国，宣布下野，黯然地被迫离开北京，他先让五姨太乘与他的专列完全一样的列车出发，以试探日本人。六七个小时后，专列于6月3日凌晨离开北京，同行者包括三名长期担任他的军事顾问的日本军官，其中一位还是闲院宫的心腹仪我诚也少佐。破晓时分抵达天津站后，除仪我少佐外，另两名军官下了车。次日下午，专列从山海关穿过了长城，在晚上抵达锦州站，离奉天越近，他的心越发紧绷。天不如人愿，专列在三洞桥(注8)内被炸毁，当他被人送回大帅府时，已经气若游丝，只留下让张学良立即从兰州回奉天主持大局的遗言。  
为稳定局势，五姨太和于凤至接手大帅府的日常事务，对外宣称张作霖轻伤无碍，并与登门试探的日本女人们周旋，直到十几天后张学良秘密返回奉天，处理好权力交接的事宜，才正式公开发丧。  
明明是盛夏，对张学良来说，却比风雪交加的凛冬还要寒冷，他在奉系上下、日本人和西方人面前尽力维持新的领导者应有的态度，哪怕面对以前与他缠绵悱恻的红颜知己，大男子主义作祟，他也不愿泄露丝毫的脆弱难堪。  
深得张学良信赖的冯庸，成了唯一见过他像孩子一样六神无主、崩溃痛哭的人。

张作霖遇刺身亡，将日本人的狼子野心暴露无遗，实际上他们内部也不是铁板一块，罗浮生看到刚得知此事的贺阳真武和梨本未来一起用日语痛骂关东军走了一步臭棋——他们认为罗浮生对日语略知皮毛，然而他只需要兑换一个限时翻译日语的廉价道具，就全都明白他们在说什么。  
接受西方记者采访时，张学良表示愿意与蒋介石政府和解并一同对外，南北对峙的局面似乎得以缓和。  
消息传开，国内的抗日浪潮达到了高峰，东江各界人士开展游行和罢课罢工罢市运动，抵制所有的大烟馆和日本的经济文化侵略，日本海军控制的红丸会损失惨重，涉及自身利益，他们对关东军的不满与日俱增。  
大势所趋，洪帮和青帮的部分元老也不得不停止他们的烟土生意，收入一下锐减，两个帮派为剩下的资源争得头破血流，将打架杀人摆到了明面上，闹得东江人心惶惶，最后林道山以经济部长的身份出面，约洪正葆和青帮主事人见面，调停争斗，避免两败俱伤。  
但在到底谁是青帮主事人的问题上，亲蒋的杜月笙和亲日的张啸林发生了冲突，因为国内的抗日情绪越发高涨，张啸林听从梨本未来的建议，暂避锋芒，让杜月笙先出头。  
尽管洪帮与青帮不再发生大规模争斗，但暗地里的小摩擦仍难以避免，再次见到罗诚，罗浮生发现他身上添了几道伤口。  
“生哥，一点擦伤，没事。”感觉到罗浮生异常的目光，罗诚笑着活动了一下筋骨，表现自己伤势轻微。  
“你在洪帮也算个不大不小的头儿了，得多为自己着想，少冲锋陷阵。”  
“我明白。”  
寒暄两句，罗浮生开始说正事：“梨本未来最近提的最多的地方就是东江银行，但我不清楚具体情况，你回去转告林大哥，他应该知道怎么应对。”  
罗诚郑重地点头，又支吾道：“生哥，你知不知道林小姐……被林部长禁足在家？”  
罗浮生讶异地挑眉：“她又惹事了？”  
“这回不是惹事那么简单！”罗诚的声音变得又低又快，“前些日子路上到处在游行，许公子抓了不少参加游行的学生，有人供出黄兴砚的赤党身份、是背后策划者之一，许公子派人去抓人，那杀千刀的家伙跑得挺快，却连累林小姐被政府怀疑是赤党，林部长费了好大劲才把她保出来，不让她再与外人接触。”  
从去年发现住处的账本被动过，罗浮生就已有所预感，但他没想到赤党的主义对林若梦的影响如此之深，如果她没作为段天婴体会过穷苦生活，一直是千金小姐，反而不会做出这种坚定的选择。  
“现在东江的形势，不出门未必不是好事。”  
“我觉得林小姐挺可怜的，帮主也劝大小姐少去林家和她见面。”罗诚不解地问，“那什么赤党真的很可怕？为什么……”  
“行了，不该你知道的事，别多问。”罗浮生戴上鸭舌帽，起身离开了茶楼的小包间。  
其实罗浮生完全能理解洪正葆的想法，做了那么久的蓝衣社特工，让他立即抛却门户之见，客观看待所有能联合起来对付侵略者的阵容，的确有些困难。

不同于上次乘火车颠簸了好几天，冯庸亲自驾驶飞机，与王树翰(注9)一道前往南京，以张学良私人代表的身份，同蒋介石商谈奉系易帜的大事。  
待冯庸停好飞机，王树翰踉跄着走下舷梯，双脚刚落地，就扶着铁栏一阵狂吐：“呕——”  
负责接机的官员连忙递上水壶和手帕，冯庸连连致歉：“事关紧要，我开飞机确实快了些，等回奉天后，我请您吃饭。”  
漱完口，王树翰直起腰，朝冯庸摆手：“一切都等办完正事再说。”  
乘专车来到蒋介石让人安排的住处时，夜幕早已降临，他请的厨子做了几道精致的佳肴，王树翰晕机的后遗症还在，只吃了少许几口，就回房洗漱休息了。  
次日上午，冯庸看到登门拜访的人，先对方一步伸手致意：“您好，夫人。”  
“王先生，冯校长，你们好。”身着宝蓝色西服套装的女士与冯庸来了个贴面礼，“达令担心你们在这里住不惯，但他实在走不开，我先代他来看望两位，如果有什么需求尽管说，不必客气。”  
冯庸从游戏商城里兑换了一个限时15天的“外交家”挂机道具，与南京政府里顶尖的外交人士们博弈多回，终于初步敲定了易帜后张家在东北地区能行使的权力及其未来的发展方向。  
刚结束会谈，宋美龄接到了一个电话，脸色肉眼可见地变得阴沉，冯庸头一回见到她控制不住自己的情绪，顺口询问：“出什么事了？”  
“这事和东北也有关系，告诉你也无妨。”宋美龄抬手揉了一下眉心，“国内假币泛滥，经济部设计了一套新的钱币模板，等南北统一后一边回收假币，一边面向全国印刷发行。为防止被盗，模板的一半图纸在南京，另一半在东江，刚才的电话向我汇报了东江的图纸被盗的消息。”  
“是日本人？”  
“除了他们还会有谁。”  
冯庸的思绪不由自主地飘到了远在东江的罗浮生身上——他应该知道这件事吧？系统十有八九会安排相关任务让他完成，会不会有危险？

注1：时任日本首相田中义一，坚定的反赤者  
注2：别称保安团，是日伪统治下的华北沦陷区伪军军事力量，名义上属于伪华北临时政府和华北政务委员会管辖，实际上由驻地日军直接控制  
注3：此人济南火车站进行会谈时，与本国特务联合演了一场遇袭的戏码，并以此为借口在附近区域对中国人展开连续九天的屠杀，最后约有七千人成了他和他麾下部队的牺牲品，彻底破坏了田中义一“介入”的计划  
注4：原为1897~1903年沙俄在我国东北境内所筑中东铁路的一部分(长春至大连)。日俄战争后被日本所占，改称南满铁路，为方便管理，于1906年11月26日成立南满洲铁道株式会社，总部设在东京。之后将战时所修改的窄轨轨距再更改为标准轨距，又获得安奉铁路(安东至奉天)、抚顺铁路(奉天至抚顺)、牛庄铁路(大石桥至营口)的路权，其从奉天再向南偏东延申，直达中、朝边境的安东，与朝鲜半岛的铁路系统相连  
注5：日本在二战中的一级(单一兵种最大)作战单位，相当于中国的团级单位，编制通常为3000~3500人，人数根据兵种的不同而定，步兵、野炮兵和辎重兵是一般编制，骑兵和工兵只有几百人  
注6：一英里＝1609.334米  
注7：除了开头第一个冒号前的内容，注3和其余均引用《天皇与日本国命》中文译本  
注8：位于京奉、南满铁路交叉处，皇姑屯火车站东，故史称皇姑屯事件  
注9：1882~1955，清末举人。1913年后奉天南路观察使、黑龙江龙江道尹、奉天财政厅厅长、吉林政务厅厅长。1924年后任吉林省省长。1927年后任国民党政府委员、东北政务委员、东北边防军司令长官公署秘书厅厅长


	19. Chapter 19

(二十五)货币模板被盗事件  
宁园一处刚翻新过的院子里，罗浮生推开仍带着木漆味的门，映入眼帘的是一座种满反季花草的透明玻璃房。  
身着大红底色，绣有牡丹纹样单衣的梨本未来站在地上一堆被剪掉的废弃花枝旁，听到推门声，抬头朝罗浮生露出温柔的笑：“浮生，我听说今天是你的生辰，我为你准备了一个小惊喜。”  
系统及时给出了提示：“玩家请注意，今天的确是罗浮生的生日。”  
“谢谢殿下关心，我对亲生父母的记忆都很模糊了，更别提过生辰。”  
梨本未来一听，眼中怜惜更甚，她拿起放在桌上精心包装过的花束，花瓣上还停留着几滴水珠，衬得花朵更加娇艳：“这是从拜占庭空运过来的黑玫瑰，仅此一束，送给你。”  
“太珍贵了，我受不起。”罗浮生后退一步，避开梨本未来伸出的手，“而且空运资源不该浪费在这些华而不实的东西上。”  
“林小姐，你看，浮生多为我们着想。”  
闻言，罗浮生一愣，随即转身往后看去——同样盛装打扮的林若梦正捧着一个插了几根枝条花盆，惊讶地看着他。  
“我前些天在花店遇到林小姐，她说待在家里太无聊，想学插花打发时间，我就请她到宁园小聚……”梨本未来打量着两人的神色，故作忐忑地解释，“浮生，多个人为你庆祝生日，不好么？”  
罗浮生想起罗诚提起的林若梦被禁足的事，觉得这是个与她交流的好机会，半推半就地回答：“我隐约记得小时候，父亲曾叮嘱我多和弟弟妹妹们玩，多照顾他们，那段时光虽然不长，却是我二十多年人生中少有的美好记忆，今天若梦过来，能在生辰这天和她叙旧，自然很好。”  
“那就好！”梨本未来上前，直接把玫瑰塞进罗浮生怀里，“浮生，这么好看的花，你不收下，实在太可惜了……”  
看到梨本未来与往日反差很大的小女孩撒娇模样，罗浮生摸不准她在玩什么把戏，只能先暂时顺着她的意愿：“殿下放心，我会好好保存这束玫瑰。”  
碍于梨本未来一直待在玻璃房里，罗浮生只能挑小时候调皮捣蛋的事来说，找不到合适的时机向她暗传信息，直到她插完一个盆栽：“殿下，我离家挺久了，怕父亲和大哥担心……”  
“我送你到门口，等林家的司机过来。”罗浮生的提议听上去没有脱离监视的意思，梨本未来便默许了他的举动。  
从玻璃房到宁园正门最近的路线也有差不多一公里，罗浮生与林若梦并肩而行，梨本未来的贴身侍女则一直尾随，保持着约两米的距离。  
“我现在用腹语跟你说话，靠近点挽着我的手臂，低头回答我，别让他们看到你的嘴。”  
“嗯。”林若梦立即照做，罗浮生尽量将目视正前方伪装得自然一些，问道：“花店怎么回事？”  
“目前安全。”  
“黄兴砚怎样？”  
“不在东江了。”  
“牢牢记住我接下来说的坐标……转告林大哥，再多加四个字‘东江银行’，他就明白该怎么做了。把坐标复述一遍。”  
林若梦刚复述完，正门近在眼前，她松开挽着罗浮生臂弯的双手，理了一下方才被风吹到眼前、遮住视线的刘海，头也不回地坐上抵达门口不久的林家专车，离开了宁园。

“奉系第三主线任务‘奉系易帜’完成进度40％，阶段性奖励限次不限时千里传送符一个，限时不限次隐身符一个，隐身符本局游戏有效。”  
这两种极品道具，冯庸曾在隐藏商城开放的时候见过，看似开挂，其实有诸多限制：一个千里传送符只能使用两次，传送的直线距离在1000公里以内，一个来回之间不限时算一次；隐身符每次限时半小时，半小时内可以随便终止隐身效果，但也属于使用了一次，必须冷却48小时才能再次使用，除了隐身前穿的衣服和随身携带的东西，隐身期间无法触碰或带走任何物品。  
开飞机返回奉天后，冯庸带回了蒋介石的亲笔信，顺便把货币模板图纸被盗的事告诉了张学良：“蒋中正承诺南北统一后南京负责外交，奉系仍拥有内政治理权，但随着南北贸易往来的增多，新货币流通势在必行，我得去一趟东江了解情况。尽管易帜大事在秘密进行，难保日本人不会察觉，我不在奉天的这段时间，劳烦你百忙之中帮我照顾着点学校。”  
“这没问题！”冯庸刚开始办学的时候，要给学校冠上自己的名字，张学良下意识地以为他在沽名钓誉，可后来目睹冯庸为了学校付出的一切，知道他是真心为东北人民的未来着想，心里那点龌龊的猜测消失得无影无踪，有时还会用少帅的身份给冯庸大学撑腰。  
冯庸这回没带任何人，独自驾驶飞机从奉天的军用机场起飞，径直前往东江。  
飞机降落在东江的军民两用机场，冯庸刚从郊外进入市区，就遇上了正在卖报的报童：“号外，号外——东江财政司联合警局于昨日查封假币印刷厂，收缴印刷工具若干，林部长发表声明，对任何扰乱市场和经济秩序的违法行为零容忍！”  
买了一份报纸，冯庸直接翻到刊登了关于假币印刷厂被端掉的消息那一版，看完报道内容，他直觉此事和罗浮生脱不了关系。  
联络了奉系在东江的势力，冯庸得知罗浮生还有听戏的习惯，决定去隆福戏院碰运气。

名噪一时的段家班因林若梦的认祖归宗而彻底走向没落，隆福戏院还有其他的戏班子轮番上阵，除了京剧之外，还有本地最流行的越剧，与前者的集百家之长、力求形神兼备不同，越剧以婉约抒情为主，大多是才子佳人终成眷属的故事，在乱世中暂时给观众构建了一个美好的乌托邦世界。  
冯庸走进戏院时，一折戏正演到高潮部分，为了不打扰其他观众，他贴着墙边，绕戏院一层大厅走了一圈，勉强看到罗浮生坐在二层一处周围立着屏风的雅座上。  
“你过来。”冯庸抬手招呼一个路过他身边的茶博士(注1)，往他手里塞了一块银元，“劳烦给在二楼的玉阎罗传个话，就说‘思安’二字，他自然明白。”  
茶博士喜滋滋地拎着茶壶上楼去了，冯庸亲眼确认他越过屏风，在罗浮生身边耳语一番，才走到戏院大门旁等候。  
过了几分钟，大厅里传出一阵几乎要掀翻屋顶的喝彩声，冯庸知道此时演员正在台上谢幕，目光转向出口，不到二十秒，罗浮生就出现在了他的面前。  
“我本以为自己已经够胆大的了，没想到你竟然……”听到茶博士传话的那一刻，罗浮生真的被冯庸的举动吓了一跳，他没想到冯庸直接就找上门了，对日本人的关注视若无睹。  
冯庸举起手中被卷起来的报纸：“这又是怎么回事？”  
离开戏院去冯庸的落脚处的路上，罗浮生把他生日那天发生的事全交代了，以及假币印刷厂被查封的后续：“红丸会不敢明目张胆地与印刷厂扯上关系，就连厂长都不知道投资他的是日本人，他们只能吃了这个哑巴亏。图纸的事我会再想办法解决。”  
“亏你想得出用腹语告诉她印刷厂坐标。”冯庸用报纸敲了一下罗浮生的脑袋，“图纸不用管了，孔祥熙(注2)和蒋夫人已经让人重新设计模板，会尽快发行新货币，并回收假币进行统一销毁。经过这次，他们不会再对货币下手，说不定已经有了新目标。”  
“大帅出事了……你应该特别忙吧？怎么有时间来东江？”  
“假币一旦泛滥，会对国内经济造成不良影响，东北也是国家的一部分，我来东江看看，很奇怪吗？”  
发现冯庸面露不虞，罗浮生赶紧摇头：“不奇怪！正常得很！我、我很高兴能再见到你。”  
“油嘴滑舌。”冯庸故意用恶劣的语气掩饰自己一个经历不少风花雪月的“情场老手”，被罗浮生的大白话撩拨到的事实。  
车子停在酒店的停车场，冯庸递给罗浮生一把钥匙：“你先上去等我，我明天一大早就得回奉天，总得买点东西带回去。”  
“那你小心点。”罗浮生清楚他不能和冯庸一起出现在公共场合，不放心地叮嘱道。  
待罗浮生走进酒店，冯庸才下车，离开了停车场，拐到附近的一片胡同区里。  
这边罗浮生用钥匙打开房间门，看到没有一丝褶皱，仿佛没人睡过的床铺，还有空荡荡的桌面和卫生间，意识到冯庸这次在东江的处境并不像他在车上说的那么安全——这间房十有八九是他临时准备的另一个落脚地，在此之前他根本不住这里。  
罗浮生彻底检查房间，确认没有安装窃听器以及其他危险物品，又将他翻看过的地方一一复原，等忙完这一切，冯庸才回到。  
“什么东西这么香？”罗浮生深吸一口气，目光落在了冯庸拎着的唯一一个打包袋上。  
“我好不容易找到了一家面馆，就当做迟来的长寿面吧。你快尝尝味道怎样，不然面要泡坨了。”  
罗浮生没想到冯庸刚才出去就是为了一碗长寿面，以前的十几年只有洪澜记得让洪家的厨师给他做面条庆生，自从和洪家“决裂”后，他自己都将生日抛之脑后，梨本未来送的黑玫瑰说好听点是贺礼，实际是威胁，只有此刻眼前这份长寿面是不掺杂任何利益的真心。  
拖了张椅子到桌前，罗浮生坐下打开包装，埋头大口咀嚼吞咽起了已经有点坨了的面条，不想让冯庸发现他眼前早已模糊一片。  
“慢点吃，没人和你抢。”冯庸抬手轻轻拍了几下罗浮生的脊背，“你这次确实太冒险了，我希望你能多注意自己的安全。”  
一碗面很快见底，罗浮生放下筷子，用手帕擦干净嘴，站起来与冯庸平视：“五哥，这是我收到过最珍贵的生日礼物。”  
“你能开心就好。”冯庸不自在地避开罗浮生情欲越来越浓烈的目光，却没有抵触他在腰间摩挲并一路往上的双手。  
“上次你喝醉了，这次……可以吗？”  
上次罗浮生能得逞，主要是南京政府的人想用美人计，在冯庸喝的酒里加料，而须弥完全没提示，现实中完全躲过类似手段的他却在游戏里翻了车。  
尽管第一次的起因太荒唐，但冯庸不得不承认自己也有些食髓知味，干脆顺着罗浮生的意愿来：“那你可得把我伺候舒服了。”  
“我努力！”  
两人一起倒在床上，罗浮生伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出印着穿着旗袍的美女模样的圆形小铁盒：“我刚才看过抽屉，只有这个能用。”  
“臭小子，早就心怀不轨了吧？”  
“还不是因为五哥纵着我。”  
被翻波浪，一室旖旎，鸳鸳共浴，明月高悬。  
清晨的阳光透过窗帘照射进来，感受到光线的变化，罗浮生睁开眼，不出意料，他的身侧空无一人——上次睡完赶他走，这次睡完不告而别。  
明知两人都有诸多的不得已，罗浮生仍阻止不了沮丧的情绪上头，躺着发了好一会呆，他才起身穿衣服。  
进卫生间解决生理需求，洗漱，再捯饬好自己的发型，开门出来的时候，罗浮生看到熟悉的身影，难以置信地眨眼。  
“牛记生煎名不虚传，天刚亮我就到了，结果还是排了不少人。”冯庸笑眯眯地喝了一口豆浆，“吃完就退房，东江早上雾太浓，不适合起飞，现在时间应该差不多了。”  
秋天东江的清晨是什么样，罗浮生再清楚不过，面对冯庸一戳即破的谎言，他一时不知该如何回应，只好坐下，默默地吃着还热乎的生煎包。  
“我知道你在担心什么。”  
“五哥，我……”  
“在奉天学习的时候，我就发现了你的变化，我不清楚你听到了什么流言蜚语，让你觉得自己不配与我来往，连带着我答应与你在一起，你都认为很不可思议。”  
“我没有这么想！”  
“是吗？”冯庸一直盯着罗浮生的脸，步步紧逼，“幼年失去双亲，寄人篱下，高中还没读完就辍学，每天与打打杀杀的事打交道，真心对待的兄弟为了一个女人和你撕破脸，以前对奉系的概念只存在于报纸的报道中，接触后才发现自己是井底之蛙……”  
“为什么突然说这些？！”  
“可我都不在乎。”  
冯庸话音未落，罗浮生压抑愤怒的表情凝固在脸上，紧接着他落入一个温暖的怀抱：“我愿意与你相交，看的根本不是你的出身，而是你的品行，乱世中有太多身居高位的蝇营狗苟之辈，你拥有一颗赤子之心，就已弥足珍贵。不必自卑，我若只想满足脐下三寸，奉天多的是选择，又何必千里迢迢，只为今朝？”  
听着冯庸的剖白，罗浮生紧绷的神色渐渐缓和，直到最后一句，红色再次从脖子爬上了耳根和脸颊。  
“对不起，我想太多了。”  
“你有任何顾虑，我们可以沟通交流，别自以为是地逞强，隐瞒对方，可以吗？”  
“君子一言。”罗浮生轻轻推开冯庸，伸出了小指头。  
“驷马难追。”两只手钩在一起，紧紧贴合。

注1：旧时茶店伙计的雅号，又以倒茶的技艺水平分“茶博士”和“茶学士”  
注2：时任南京政府财政部部长

作者有话说：  
这章解决了两人之间最大的问题，但又立了新的flag😂  
争取三十章内完结第一个世界


	20. Chapter 20

本章泼天狗血预警

(二十六)夏安妮的秘密，肃清内部  
罗浮生成功阻止日本人想利用假币扰乱国内经济的阴谋，系统也奖励了隐身符和千里传送符各一个。  
借着隐身符的强大功能，罗浮生偷偷地到林家看望他们一家人，却意外发现林若梦独自在房间里翻看夏安妮的遗物，边看边掉泪。  
“若梦，你在房间里做什么呢？洪澜和星媛一起来约你出门，别让人家等太久！”  
“爸，我在挑衣服，再等一会儿！”林若梦像是看得太入神被吓了一跳，匆忙将一沓纸张塞回小木盒，锁进保险柜，再从衣柜里随便拿了件蓝色洋裙就换，罗浮生猝不及防，赶紧背对她捂住双眼，直到她关门离去，才敢放下手。  
“日常任务，破解保险柜密码，查看夏安妮的遗物。”  
这都能触发日常任务？！罗浮生被系统的不按常理出牌折服了，回忆起刚才林若梦锁保险柜前的旋钮状态，不出十秒打开了柜门，取出里面的所有东西。  
除了木盒，还有一本被翻得边缘起皱有毛刺的小说版《雷雨》(注1)，罗浮生第一反应是夏安妮作为演员，钟情于这个剧本，随手翻开后，他立即打消了这个念头。  
每面纸右下角的页码左右两边用黑色钢笔写上了组合不同的圆点和短线，罗浮生认出这是最简单直接的摩斯电码，边看边翻译，最后按页码顺序将翻译出来的内容进行排序，得到短短的几个字：汇丰39号，Anne，114145。  
大多数人看书时不会特别注意页码，而且这些圆点短线描绘得与正文的印刷体很相似，所以这本书在林家多年，愣是无人发现其中端倪。  
罗浮生清楚自己不能带走任何东西，以最快速度恢复保险柜原样，隐身效果还剩五分钟时，他离开了林家，决定马上去汇丰一趟，找到夏安妮想隐藏的真正秘密。  
进汇丰银行前作了一番伪装，罗浮生找到大堂经理：“你好，我想在保险柜取东西。”  
“先生请说柜号和名字。”  
“英文的Anne，39号。”  
“先生，39号保险柜的租期是十五年，前天刚好到期，如果您要取出来并结束租赁，需要补交两天的租金。”  
“知道了，带我过去。”  
罗浮生取走所有东西，在柜台补交租金，走完后续流程，离开了汇丰。  
夏安妮花费大笔金额存在银行保险柜的不过是一本纸张早已泛黄发脆的日记，日记里还夹着一张集体照，看照片的背景像是在一所旧式私塾门前，仔细辨认，能从一群半大孩子当中找到面容青涩的罗靖和夏安妮。  
到汇丰对面的酒店开了钟点房，确认房间里没问题，罗浮生怀着忐忑的心情翻开了日记本的第一页。  
[光绪三十二年(注2)，九月初三，晴。  
时隔五年，我再次见到了阿靖哥，此时的他已经是洪帮的军师，跟着帮主洪正葆同生共死，明眼人都看得出来，他们互相扶持肝胆相照。不知是巧合还是必然，我在剧场遭到没素质的观众围追堵截，阿靖哥突然出面，赶走了那些家伙，自此后，我再也不用担心会受到心怀叵测的骚扰。  
十二月十七，阴。  
重遇故人，我和他都特别高兴，渐渐地我们找回了以前在罗家村的亲密无间，可命运为什么如此无常？在洪帮举办的一场宴会上，我亲眼目睹他抱着尚在襁褓中的孩子，旁人都说那是他最疼爱的独子。我不敢询问关于孩子母亲的一切，害怕听到让我崩溃的事实。  
除夕，小雪。  
我们在一起守岁了！希望以后会有更多更好的新年。他喝了不少，跟我絮絮叨叨了好多话，我只记得他求我别离开他，还有那个孩子的生母，被愚昧的父母之命，媒妁之言强制送到他身边，却因难产丧命。  
光绪三十三年，四月初八，大雨。  
做梦都没想到，我的存在会让他和洪正葆闹得天翻地覆，全东江的人都认为洪帮的两位领袖即将上演兄弟阋墙的惨剧，我也不例外。我不能害了他，只能以工作繁忙为借口渐渐疏远他，以及洪帮的其他人。他懂我的心思，最后选择迁就我，断绝了与我的联系。  
十月二十三，晴。  
我终于找到断绝两人争端的方式。月初偶然结识了一个回国不到一年的留洋学生林道山，他不清楚我与洪帮的纠葛，费尽心思追求我，而且他家在政府有背景，正好是我摆脱这场拉锯战的最佳人选。为了不让林道山猜到我的真正目的，我烧掉了所有与阿靖哥的合照，只留下我们在罗家村的第一张照片，也是最后一张。新年伊始，我答应了林道山的求婚，还企图与阿靖哥做最后的道别，我真是个卑劣的女人。  
光绪三十四年，八月十五。  
林道山让我给刚出生几天的女儿取名，我脑海里出现的第一个词就是“浮生若梦”，所以她叫林若梦。阿靖哥，她不能随你姓，名字能与她的亲哥哥息息相关，也足够了。林道山对我特别好，他的长子也是个好孩子，我很感激他给了我完整的家，我愿意尽为人妻、为人母的责任照顾好家人，但我唯独不会爱他。]  
看到这一页，罗浮生觉得自己没有必要继续翻下去了，他用火柴点燃纸张，将整本日记扔进卫生间的铝制垃圾桶里，全烧成了灰，一点纸屑都没留下。至于夏安妮留下的照片，罗浮生打算祭拜罗靖的时候再烧给他。  
“须弥你出来解释一下这个神奇的剧本。”罗浮生呈“大”字形平躺着，目光聚焦在天花板上，召唤处处挖坑的系统。  
“玩家看上去心情似乎不是很好。”  
罗浮生本想反驳系统“换做你心情能好吗”，转念一想它是智能程序，不会理解人的心情，只好放弃吐槽。  
“日常任务‘查看夏安妮的遗物’完成，奖励兑换点100，道具痛觉100%屏蔽一个，有效时间15天。”系统例行播报，“后续路线请玩家自行探索。”  
为保证游戏体验的真实性，玩家的“视嗅味听触痛”六感的减轻和增幅有限，减轻极限是25%，增幅极限是30%，痛觉100%屏蔽属于极品道具之一，只比隐身符、千里传送符便宜一点。日常任务奖励第一次掉落极品道具，罗浮生不由得警惕起来：“还有什么狗血和危机在等着我？这设置也太刺激了吧！”

1928年12月29日，张学良在奉天通电全国，宣布东北正式易帜，加入南京国民政府，中华民国终于实现了名义上的南北统一。  
一周后，杨宇霆府邸外。  
于凤至挽着张学良的手臂，与他并肩走出大门，两人面色平静，仿佛几分钟前在杨宇霆父亲的寿宴上受到的羞辱对他们毫无影响。  
直到坐上回家的汽车，张学良才咬牙切齿地开口：“好一个杨凌阁！”  
“汉卿，别气坏了身子，不值当。”在于凤至的劝慰下，张学良看似很快冷静下来，但他从未如此清晰地预见一个必然的结果：他和杨宇霆，注定你死我亡！  
奉天政府只识杨凌阁，不认张少帅的事很快传到了冯庸的耳中，他从办公楼高层的校长室俯瞰在操场上活动的学生们，手指敲着窗框默数二十下，桌上的座机准时响了起来。  
过了两天，冯庸以商谈如何解决日本士兵骚扰女学生的问题为借口，约自诩能在日本军界说得上话的杨宇霆、常荫槐到帅府一聚。  
冯庸不参与奉天高层斗争、不喜杀戮的事，众人皆知，杨、常二人也因此放下戒心，欣然赴约，可在他们的手枪被卸，刚踏进会客厅的门的时候，屏风背后传来几声枪响，他们连遗言都没来得及说出口，就已毙命。  
张学良命人将杨、常二人的尸体分别送回他们的家中，紧接着开展了对依附于他们的势力的重新洗牌。期间有人想拜访冯庸求情，但他一直称病在家休养，闭门不见任何人，大家都以为他还在奉天，实际上他使用了千里传送符前往东江。

注1：该剧诞生于1934年，情节需要设定其提前二十年出现  
注2：1906年，本文罗浮生出生的年份

预告：天长节行动


	21. Chapter 21

(二十七)天长节刺杀行动  
张学良拒绝做满洲国傀儡、选择国民政府的行为彻底激怒了狼子野心的侵略者，他们决定等四月份天皇的生辰(注1)过后就正式发动战争，给东北军一个刻骨铭心的“教训”。  
至于冯庸，没人发现他离开了奉天，更不可能想到他会来到东江，他就这么在各方情报人员混杂的大都市待了相当长一段时间。

最近一个月，红丸会上下都在为庆祝天皇生辰的天长节忙碌着——他们负责布置活动场地和拟定受邀宾客名单，兹事体大，自然不容外国人干涉，包括罗浮生在内，所有投靠红丸会的非日籍人士都进入了清闲状态。  
开始筹备天长节庆祝活动之前，贺阳真武就让人在罗浮生的三餐里加入高纯度的安非他命，打算把他变成瘾君子：口头承诺不可信，表现和行为不可信，唯独难以抗拒的欲望最可信。  
梨本未来偶尔会被罗浮生的“美男计”所惑，但贺阳真武从头到尾就没相信过他，认定他进入红丸会就是别有目的，天长节太过重要，必须对他严防死守。  
林道山和许星程收到了红丸会送到家中的邀请函，除了他们以外，东江军政两界有身份的人物都有一样的邀请函，美名其曰为了促进中日友好，但在日本军舰以驻扎之名围困东江以东海域的情况下，其中威胁意味不言而喻。  
“爸，您不能去，还是我代您出席吧。”林启凯死死盯着邀请函，似乎想把它盯出个洞来。  
“小凯，你都多大了，还这么瞎胡闹？邀请函上指名道姓，如果大家都去了，只有我不去，现在是所谓的‘中日友好时期’，南京那边对日本人百般退让，如果他们借此挑拨离间，林家会遭遇什么？我若是孤家寡人，可以不在乎这些，但我不能不顾你和若梦啊！”  
“可是……”林若梦准备跟着劝说，林道山抬手制止了她的发言：“你们放心，日本人把天皇的生辰看得非常重，他们绝不允许活动出意外，我不会有事。”  
两人拗不过林道山，只能听从他的决定，林若梦想起前几日黄兴砚通过东江唯一幸存的情报站传递给她的消息，下意识地揉搓衣角，以缓解紧张的情绪。  
此时的许家，许星程看完邀请函的内容，就把它重新塞回精美的信封里，刘淑贞目光炯炯地盯着他：“你要出席这个活动？”  
许星程的嘴角微微上扬：“我不仅要出席，还准备了贺礼。”  
刘淑贞闻言皱眉：“日本人为那劳什子天皇庆祝，你走个过场就行，何必那么上心？”  
“蒋总裁都对日本人忌惮不已，避其锋芒，识时务者为俊杰，和他们搞好关系，有助于巩固我的地位。”  
看到许星程眼中满是对权势的迷恋和执着，刘淑贞幽幽叹气：“星程，你和你父亲越来越像了。”  
“胡说八道，我怎么可能像那个毁了我所有幸福的恶魔。”许星程抬手招来管家，面无表情地吩咐，“母亲的身体尚未完全康复，不宜过多地受外人打扰，让大家都多照顾着点。”  
刘淑贞终于色变：“你这是什么意思？”  
许星程朝刘淑贞挤出一个在她眼里只有威胁没有任何温情的微笑：“母亲，您的身体一直不太好，我不放心您，请您明白我的苦心。”  
“混账东西！”刘淑贞忍不住抬手给了许星程一耳光，气呼呼地回到了自己的房间。  
许星程用手指抚摸着火辣辣的脸颊，眼神冷得似乎能冻成冰，他瞥了一眼房间门缝透出的衣摆，知道许星媛将所有对话都听了进去，起身离家，驱车前往宁园。  
许星程一走，许星媛从自己的房间里出来，小心翼翼地靠近刘淑贞房间外紧闭的门，轻轻敲了几下：“妈，您没事吧？”  
随着许星程威严日重，母女俩想单独说几句体己话都得趁他不在家，否则免不了被他一番说教或试探，所幸他公务繁忙，而且为了彻底抹去许瑞安在许家的痕迹，辞退了心念旧主，仍把他当小孩子看待的几名老佣人，平时家中除了她们，只有管家、一位厨师和一位园丁，而防卫军士兵都在别墅周边把守，不必担心有人监视和告密。  
“我没事。”刘淑贞重新打开房间门，让许星媛进屋里坐下，“大概是前几天许瑞安的老部下来找我，又让他不舒服了吧。”  
“哥哥他……怎么变成现在这样了呢？”  
“仇恨和嫉妒吞噬了他的良知。”刘淑贞痛心地叹息。  
梨本未来在自己的房间里接待了许星程：“赤党策划了天长节的刺杀行动？”  
“没错，朝鲜人也有掺和。此事是我一直派人盯着林若梦，终于发现她出现在赤党仅剩的情报站，抓捕站内情报人员审讯得知。”许星程的语气略显遗憾，“可惜罗浮生太谨慎了，这段时间没与林、洪两家有任何接触，我没抓到他的把柄。”  
“罗浮生早就向我坦白了赤党曾试图拉拢他的事实，他说受不了繁琐的纪律，不可能加入，这点你大可放心。”  
许星程知道罗浮生向来最讨厌条条框框，做事随心所欲，对梨本未来的解释不可置否。  
“等我真的掌控了整个东江，再娶若梦，她不能再拒绝我了。”许星程边与梨本未来客套，边回忆林若梦的身姿和一颦一笑，以及美好的相处时光。

贺阳真武听到手下汇报罗浮生从红丸会筹备天长节开始，就没踏出宁园半步，难以置信地反问：“真的假的？”  
“千真万确，我哪敢骗您。”手下恭敬地回答，“而且我听东野小姐说，他最近向殿下索要新药的频率越来越高……”  
手下离开后，贺阳真武心情颇佳地拿起搁置已久的小提琴，随便拉了几段熟记于心的旋律。  
天长节活动当天凌晨，虹口公园。  
贺阳真武带人仔细检查了场地内及其周边的安全状况，不出意外地在宾客席左一排的椅子下发现了零星几个威力不大的土炸弹。  
“先别急着拆。”贺阳真武制止了身边防爆兵下意识的动作，“吩咐下去，把中方嘉宾都安排到这边坐。”  
两个小时后，东江军政两界的高层陆续抵达虹口公园，由于日本人的刻意阻拦，他们都没能把自己的随从护卫带进会场，还多了紧随身后的日本宪兵。  
作为皇室成员，梨本未来几乎是压轴登场，看到亦步亦趋跟着她的罗浮生，林道山忍不住将情绪复杂的目光停留在他身上。  
这一看，林道山很快发现了罗浮生的异常：他的身体一直在颤抖，还时不时做出抽鼻子的动作，而且今天飘着小雨，根本就不热，他的额间鬓角脖子却布满汗水——分明是曾参与查封烟馆行动的林启凯同他说过的烟鬼的模样！  
“浮生，日本人着实可恨！”林道山内心急怒交加，却只能压抑担忧，不敢让人发现，给罗浮生带来更大的危险。  
活动开始后，日本海军舰队队长、陆军师长、驻华外交官等高官一一上台讲话，“中日和平共荣”的口号下是掩盖不住的侵略阴谋，因此嘉宾席左右两边的反应成了冰火两重天：中方代表掌声稀拉冷漠敷衍，日方代表欢呼雀跃气势高昂，最后日本在华东地区最高级别的军事长官白川义中将走上主席台，请梨本未来以皇室的名义为有军功的日本军官嘉奖授勋。  
罗浮生紧跟着梨本未来上台，白川义认为不妥，想把他赶下去，却被她制止了：“浮生是我的贴身保镖，理应在台上保护我。”  
授勋仪式顺利结束，几位日本高官一起在主席台上站成一排准备合影，就在日方安排好的记者举起相机，镁光灯纷纷闪烁的那一瞬，一声轰然巨响，处于爆炸中心的白川义顿时变成一个血人，离他较近的陆军师长和海军舰队队长也被爆炸的气浪掀到半空中，又重重地摔到地上。  
人群随之乱成一团，在危及自身的时候，绝大部分人都失去了方向感，只知道抱头鼠窜，所以此刻突然站起来继续往台上投掷自制炸弹的三四个青年特别引人瞩目。  
“快！抓住他们！”梨本未来的尖叫穿透人群的嘈杂喧嚣，传入了宪兵的耳朵里。她话音刚落，水壶样的炸弹滚落进礼台底下，伴随着几声连续的巨响，台面的木板碎块四处飞溅，罗浮生第一反应是抱着她跳下礼台，往远离它的方向滚了几圈，避免了木块的二次伤害。  
将被爆炸声震得有些意识模糊的梨本未来交给宪兵，罗浮生来不及确认林道山是否平安，拿着原本别在腰间的手枪，趁宪兵队在忙着维持秩序，眼疾手快地往还没死透的日本高官们身上补枪，不出两分钟，今天出席天长节活动的日方高层基本团灭。  
贺阳真武亲眼目睹罗浮生单方面的屠杀，急怒攻心之下，喉间陡然涌上一股铁锈味，硬生生咽回那口血，他第一时间带人对罗浮生进行围追堵截，但掀开礼台后挂着的红色幕布时，却发现其踪影全无。  
借着幕布的掩护，罗浮生启动了隐身符，但他必须在半小时内越过虹口公园外的封锁线，并找到一个能躲避日本人追捕的落脚地。  
不……除了日本人，还得防备掌控着东江防卫军的许星程，若是能置他于死地，许星程一定很乐意与日本人合作。  
正午时分，东江的雨停了，天边也渐渐放晴。日本驻华大使馆内却是阴云密布、雷霆万钧，触目惊心的高层伤亡数据统计出来后，暂代最高长官职务的贺阳真武再也忍不住胸中的那股气，一口鲜血喷在了面前的实木会议桌上。  
日本人在东江的惨重损失通过电波传到了他们远在东北和大洋彼岸的同僚耳中，关东军制定的天长节后与东江的日本陆军和海军合作，共同进攻中国的计划被迫搁浅。罗浮生也因此成为了他们的暗杀榜上除了军政要员外，价位最高的人。  
外界的天翻地覆，罗浮生都无从得知，此时的他正在崇明岛上，与罗靖同样出身于罗家村的发小家中，与安非他命争夺对身体的主导权。  
又一轮的痛苦过去，罗浮生平躺在硬板床上大口喘气，门轴转动发出“吱呀”声，他扭头一看，留着短须，一身短打麻布衫的中年男人走了进来：“浮生，饿了吧？我刚做了一锅鱼汤，喝点垫垫肚子，其他饭菜很快就好。”  
“平叔，谢谢。”罗浮生扶着床边的蚊帐支架起身，慢慢地走到离床只有几步距离的小圆桌旁坐下。  
“你是阿靖唯一的孩子，我不照顾你，对得起我和他的兄弟情义吗？”平叔深谙罗浮生要强的性格，并未出手帮忙，“冯先生今早进城买日用品去了，顺便看政府对药品的管控有没有松懈一些，他说以你现在的身体状况，只靠岛上生长的土草药，康复得太慢了。”  
“平叔，你别听他瞎说，我还年轻，身体底子不错，静养一段时间就好了。”  
“虽然我比你长一辈，但还没老眼昏花，你且安心在这里待着，别说外人了，就连在城里生活多年的本地人也不一定找得到。”  
“那可不一定。”为了给平叔留面子，罗浮生也只是腹诽一番，然而就他所接触到的关东军和红丸会的地理测绘人才来看，若不是崇明岛太荒凉，没有战略价值，早就无所遁形。

冯庸黎明时分出门，从岛上潜水来到洪帮地盘上一个荒废的小码头，换下潜水衣，乘最早班电车到租界的商场里买了日用品。刚走出商场大门，就看到林家的车驶过，看方向不像是回林家公馆或去政府大楼，他犹豫了一会，抬手招来一辆黄包车，让车夫远远地跟着。  
车子在一家日资医院门前停下，林家父子和林若梦一起下车，走进了医院。冯庸拎着两袋东西紧随其后，院内人流量大，办理出院住院、手提大包小包来往的人不计其数，他的样子倒也不显突兀。  
住院楼四楼走廊，洪澜一看到林家人，积攒已久的委屈愤怒爆发了：“林大哥，你们可算来了，我根本听不懂医生在说什么，我爹到底伤得重不重？”  
冯庸找到输液区离四人最近的位置，背对着他们坐下，在相对安静的地方，足以听清他们所有的对话。  
“洪澜别急，我懂日语，我去和医生沟通。”  
林启凯进了病房，林若梦搀着脚软的洪澜在走廊的长椅上坐下，柔声问：“到底发生什么事了？”  
“张啸林欺人太甚，爹为了保护我受伤……我就不该任性甩掉洪帮的保镖，呜呜呜……我看这家医院离我们遇袭的地方最近，就自己开车送爹过来了，可没想到医院里都是日本人，我和医生就是鸡同鸭讲，他们做了止血处理后就不管我了，呜哇……”洪澜抽噎着讲清楚了事情概况。  
“他们为什么不跟你说中国话？”林若梦总觉得不对劲，“在中国居住，我不信他们连一个字都不会说。”  
“若梦说的没错，这事太邪门了，必须将正葆兄转到我们熟悉的医院治疗。”林道山刚说完，林启凯就板着脸从病房里走了出来。  
“医生怎么说？”洪澜站起来，殷切地看着林启凯。  
“他说了一大堆医学术语，我只能听懂一半，主要意思就是洪伯父伤得比较重，现在不适合转院，得尽快治疗，以免延误时机。”  
“那还等什么，赶紧交钱啊！”洪澜闻言，风风火火地就要往缴费处走。  
“我陪你去。”林启凯连忙跟上，只留下林道山和林若梦面面相觑，他们都觉得此事透出一种诡异感，但又不敢阻拦关心则乱的洪澜，怕拖延下去对洪正葆的治疗不利。  
“我去护士站打个电话给罗诚，让他派几个可靠的属下来把守，你在这等我，别乱走。”  
林若梦应了一声，林道山转身往走廊尽头的护士站走去，与此同时病房的门再次打开，医生在门外拉下厚厚的口罩大口呼吸透气，冯庸起身走到医生面前，用字正腔圆的北方官话称呼道：“您好，小田重光医生。”  
“先生你……”对方下意识地回应，当他反应过来捂住嘴，更像是掩耳盗铃，林若梦立即指着他大叫起来：“你明明会说中国话！”  
“小田医生，林部长很快就回来，你最好向他们解释一下为什么装作只会说日语，还有洪帮主真正的伤情。”冯庸的手紧紧抓住小田重光的手腕，不给他逃跑的机会。  
这会儿林若梦也认出了被海风烈日吹晒得黝黑了好几分的冯庸，但她没有点破，而是双手合十道谢：“谢谢您的见义勇为。”

注1：裕仁天皇的生日是1901年4月29日

预告：两难抉择

作者有话说：人类的本质是插满flag和真香


	22. Chapter 22

(二十八)两难抉择  
由于张作霖早期与日本人的深度合作，冯庸从小就和他们打交道，日语水平比林启凯这个上大学后才学的半吊子好得多，在他的斡(wò)旋下，洪正葆顺利地转院，离开了这家处处透着诡异的日资医院。  
洪澜跟着护送洪正葆的洪帮弟兄直奔租界的公立医院，林道山回去处理公务，为了答谢冯庸的帮助，林若梦在一家老字号本帮菜餐馆请他吃饭。  
“今天的事，我大概猜到了日本人的目的，如果我没巧遇你们，可能他们就真的得逞了。”  
林若梦虚心请教：“您快说说，到底是怎么回事？”  
“他们的目标是罗浮生。”  
“浮生哥……不是一直下落不明吗？”林若梦瞪大双眼，紧紧盯着冯庸，“难道您知道他在哪里？”  
冯庸摇头：“浮生刺杀日本高官事发之后，我才从奉天赶到东江，我也在找他。既然他做了这件事，证明他之前与洪帮主的不和全是在演戏，他重情重义，所以日本人想设个圈套变相软禁洪帮主，引他现身。”  
“卑鄙无耻！”林若梦痛骂道。  
“没有消息就是最好的消息，如果日本人找到了他，定会大肆宣扬，以消其心头之恨。我相信他能平安，希望你们也能相信。”  
与林若梦分别后，冯庸不敢多做停留，用兑换点换了一个限时识别是否有人跟踪的道具，以最快速度赶回崇明岛。  
平叔整理完冯庸带回来的东西，没看到西药，低声问：“药物管制还是很严吗？”  
“出了点意外，我没来得及去找。”冯庸把今天在日资医院发生的事简述了一遍，“日本人一直盯着林家洪家，我不敢冒风险透露丝毫，而且我觉得岛上也安全不了多久，浮生得尽快离开东江。”  
“躲避下去不是办法。”罗浮生掀开门帘，从卧室里走了出来，“东北的日本人更多，如果他们不亲眼看到我死在东江，这种东躲西藏的日子将没有尽头。”  
“罗浮生，我不准你拿自己的命开玩笑！”冯庸三步并作两步，上前揪住他的衣领，还未开口，眼眶先红了一圈。  
“五哥，我不可能一辈子靠你的保护活着！那样太窝囊了！”罗浮生任由冯庸对着他发泄情绪，“你刚才也说了，义父的伤势不容乐观，我必须回去见他，我很怕有个万一……”  
冯庸松手，抚平罗浮生衣服上的褶皱：“我知道，如果你选择逃避，就不是我认识的罗浮生了，无论你做什么，我都支持你。”  
“要不你先回……”罗浮生的嘴一下被冯庸捂住：“我们必须一起回奉天。公平起见，我不拦着你，你也不能阻止我。”  
“五哥说的是。”罗浮生的眉眼间满是温柔缱绻。  
两人互诉衷肠，平叔识趣地离开了，当初冯庸把昏迷不醒的罗浮生送到岛上的时候，他就已看出两人关系的非同寻常，尽管一开始不能接受，但他愿意看在英年早逝的兄弟的份上，尊重罗浮生的选择；再后来目睹他们之间真挚纯粹的感情，他明白自己没有反对的资格，干脆承认了既定的事实。

“殿下，洪正葆那里终于有动静了。”许星程故意贴近梨本未来的身体，在她耳边轻声道。  
“许军长不愧是罗浮生的好兄弟，对他如此了解。”梨本未来偏头避开了许星程温热的吐息，心里对他迫不及待出卖昔日好友的行为鄙夷不屑。  
“那……什么时候收网？”  
梨本未来嫣然一笑：“许军长日理万机，就不必操心这种小事了。”  
听出梨本未来的嘲讽，许星程暗暗咬牙，随即向她告辞，压抑着怒火，离开了宁园。  
洪正葆的伤情牵动着几方势力的心，当他苏醒过一次的消息传遍整个租界的时候，日本人在医院周围布下天罗地网，就等罗浮生入瓮；许星程也派了眼线盯着，他要第一时间知道罗浮生被抓的凄惨模样。  
深夜，洪正葆病房外。  
时隔几个月，再次看到熟悉的身影，罗诚的声音止不住地发颤：“浮生哥，帮主真的没事，你明知有陷阱，为什么还要来？！”  
“义父对我有多年养育之恩，我得来见他，哪怕是最后一面。”罗浮生推开病房门，走到床前跪下，朝洪正葆磕了一次头，起身头也不回地往外走。  
罗诚忍不住伸手扯了一下罗浮生的衣角：“浮生哥，回洪帮吧，就算死我们也会护着你！”  
“如果我死了，日本人还骚扰你们，必须一口咬定刺杀行动都是我独自策划的，和洪帮乃至其他人没有任何关系，记住了吗？”  
感受到罗浮生坚定不移的决心，罗诚只能松开手，哽咽着送他离去：“我记住了！”  
刚走出医院大门，一群举着枪的宪兵迅速围了上来，看到站在他们中间的梨本未来，罗浮生勾唇一笑：“殿下，我只身前来，对付我真的不用那么大阵仗，希望你们遵守信用，只要我死了，不再找义父他们麻烦。”  
梨本未来阴沉着脸，抬手一挥，立刻有两名宪兵放下枪，上前将罗浮生五花大绑，期间他没有任何反抗。  
被关进宁园暗无天日的地下室，罗浮生叹了一口气：幸好他怕黑的毛病在许瑞安伏法后渐渐好转，否则没等日本人动手上刑，他就先被黑暗逼疯了。  
不知过了多久，地下室的门再次打开，贺阳真武跟着梨本未来一起来到了罗浮生面前。

看到出现在酒店房间里的黄兴砚，冯庸毫不意外：“贵党确实如野草般顽强，在东江遭受了几乎毁灭性的打击，都能如此迅速地恢复。”  
“冯先生，我们可以合作救罗浮生出来。”  
“为了一个不服贵党纪律、不愿入党的人牺牲你的战友，不值得。”冯庸与黄兴砚对视，认真地道。  
“可您来东江不就是为了……”黄兴砚下意识地问了出来。  
“你果然一直和林小姐保持着联系。”  
黄兴砚一愣，反应过来自己暴露了什么，双手一摊：“若梦是个好女孩，我不会拖累她，拜访您是我自己做的决定，她不知道。”  
冯庸坚持拒绝黄兴砚的好意：“我来东江，仅仅是作为冯庸个人，没有任何附带的身份，不是冯校长，更不是东北军的空军少将。我知道贵党在东北的发展已初具规模，只要你们不搞什么煽动两党对立的东西，我会劝汉卿睁一只眼闭一只眼。”  
看冯庸打定主意的模样，黄兴砚放弃了劝说的念头：“祝您成功，如果确实需要帮助，可以找我们。我就不过多叨扰了，您好好休息。”  
黄兴砚离开后，冯庸下楼买了酒店里特供的一盒进口雪茄，用火柴点燃后，放在烟灰缸里，盯着它燃烧时升腾的烟雾发呆。  
理解支持罗浮生的选择是一回事，等待的煎熬又是另一回事，明明身体已经极度疲倦，但冯庸根本无法入睡，一闭眼就会想到罗浮生此刻正承受的痛苦，恨自己不能与他共同分担。

捱过又一轮刑讯，罗浮生仍未吐露任何贺阳真武想要的“供词”，反倒将他讽刺得暴跳如雷数次，梨本未来见状，上前道：“舅舅，把监听设备关了，让我和他单独谈谈。”  
贺阳真武不明白梨本未来想做什么，眼中流露出不悦，她靠近他耳边又补充了一句，他才下令：“所有人都出来，监听也全关上。”  
“罗浮生，从你重新露面那天开始，许星程来找过我好几次，他一直希望你死，从小一起长大的‘兄弟’这么对待你，你不恨他？我知道你想用一条命换取洪帮的安定，可你轻易地死了，正中他下怀，你甘心吗？”  
“你想做什么？”  
“告诉我刺杀行动的真正主谋，我不信凭借你自己就能躲过我们的追捕，只要你说了，我留你一命向许星程复仇。”  
“殿下，你说谎的功力有待加强，我很清楚死在我枪下的高官的重要性，红丸会至少得用我的命给日本皇室和军方一个交代。”头上的血流到眼前，罗浮生条件反射地眨眼，“如果只有我，可以说是个人激进的爱国行为，若我说了你们想听的答案，你们就有新的借口向南京施压，不知道又要死多少无辜百姓，许星程这几年的升官途径，你我心知肚明，你觉得我会给他递刀子吗？”  
“好一副了无牵挂的模样！”内心的弯弯绕绕被点破，梨本未来收起了温柔的面具，“既然你一心求死，我也不必再做无用功，你们中国不都是午时三刻行刑吗？我倒要看看，在全东江人面前，谁会忍不住出来救人！”  
“不会有人救我的，怕是让你失望了。”

洪家别墅。  
“罗诚，你到底让不让开？！”洪澜举枪顶着罗诚的额头，双目含泪，“信不信我一枪崩了你！”  
“大小姐，帮主下了死命令，您今天真的不能出去，就算您不开枪，帮主也会打死我的！”  
“我不能眼睁睁看着阿福哥被日本人枪毙！”  
“我们谁都不想看到今天的结果，如果您去大闹刑场，浮生哥为洪帮做的一切就全白费了，求您别辜负他的苦心！”  
洪澜的理智被失去至亲的痛苦拉扯着，早已在崩溃边缘徘徊，她恨自己以前的任性妄为，恨自己不够强大，只能任人欺凌，除了在家干等噩耗，什么都做不了。  
日本人公开枪毙天长节刺杀行动所有参与者的决定，让全东江对他们心怀不满的势力一时间都噤若寒蝉。随着行刑时间的临近，刑场周围来看热闹的普通人越来越多，罗浮生戴着镣铐环视一周，表情淡定地盘腿坐下，闭目养神，仿佛不是准备上刑场，而是踏上新的旅程。  
被宪兵押着站成一排再跪下之后，罗浮生抬头与高台上最中间的梨本未来对视一眼，她从台上下来，随便拿了一名宪兵手中的步枪：“罗浮生背叛了我，由我亲自处决。”  
贺阳真武没看出有什么不对，便放任了梨本未来的行为。  
“时间到，行刑——”  
几乎整齐划一的枪声响起，包括罗浮生在内的所有犯人倒在地上，蒙着口罩、临时充当法医的军医们纷纷上前，证明所有犯人都已死亡。  
[一星期前，宁园。  
梨本未来收到了一封用毛笔手写的无名拜帖，她本想置之不理，但打开看到是约她谈关于罗浮生的事，便瞒着贺阳真武派到她身边的守卫独自赴约。她不担心对方会对她做什么，因为她在皇室的地位并没外人想象得那么高，那人但凡有点脑子，都不会用她来威胁贺阳真武，否则她会被皇室毫不犹豫地当作弃子。  
抵达约定地点，梨本未来看清对方的脸，低呼道：“冯庸？！”她是真没想到冯庸竟胆大至此，敢往宁园送信约她出门相见。  
“梨本殿下不必紧张，我知道罗浮生的结局已定，况且就算我想救他，他也不一定愿意随我离开。”  
“那你何必如此费劲？”  
“中国人讲究尸身的完整和落叶归根，我恳请殿下给我一个安葬他的机会。”  
“他利用你在东北为自己造势，你倒是对他情深义重，和处处留情的张汉卿相差甚远。”梨本未来嗤笑一声，“后天同一时间，我们还在这见面。”  
“多谢殿下。”冯庸起身长揖。]  
居一龙在道具面板里选择了复活道具，看到小格子下方的“3”变成了“2”，紧接着“罗浮生”人物属性面板中所有数据恢复成了初始状态，以前完成任务和用兑换点获得的所有道具也全部清零，唯一值得庆幸的是兑换点不变，还能换几个急需的普通道具备用。  
做完谨慎的挑选，居一龙的意识立即从上帝视角变回了罗浮生视角。

“醒了？”熟悉的声音瞬间拉回了罗浮生的注意力，他扭头一看，冯庸站在床边，飞行员服都没来得及脱下，满脸喜悦地看着他。  
“我睡了多久？”  
“差不多一个月。你听我说就行，我们已经回到奉天了……”冯庸拿起床头柜的杯子，熟练地用棉签蘸水湿润罗浮生的嘴唇，尽量简要地说明了这段时间发生的事：  
行刑事件过后，东江的各方势力再次达到微妙的平衡——正式发动战争前，日本人不想再大开杀戒引起政府和民众的警惕；抗日活动也暂时偃旗息鼓，经日本人指使刺杀洪正葆的张啸林没扛住杜月笙、黄金荣和洪帮的联手打击，一蹶不振，被日本人无情抛弃。至于罗浮生在东江的墓，除了冯庸和三四个冯家培养的心腹，无人知道那是一座衣冠冢。  
“你已经很多天没吃东西了，等恢复精力再说话，我一定都告诉你。”

预告：九一八事变


	23. 二十九

(二十九)东北失守，文化之争  
使用复活机会的代价就是玩家在此前培养人物的属性技能清零，因此随冯庸回到奉天后，罗浮生用主线任务“刺杀日本驻东江的高官”获得的一万兑换点换了急需的道具，选择住在冯庸大学里，重新开始做一些平均奖励只有二十个兑换点的日常任务，比如校内职工的杂活，帮其他师生小忙等，慢慢刷副本。但这样也算因祸得福，包括张学良在内，奉天副本所有的NPC都忘记了罗浮生曾是优秀夺目的人才，仿佛他从未在东北出现过。  
日子一天天过去，东北的形势越发严峻，日本人在所有有骨气的东北军民底线上肆意践踏，张学良成天听属下们以及文职官员争论到底要不要“将在外军令有所不受”，违背老蒋的命令主动和日本人宣战，优柔寡断的他头都快被吵炸了。  
日本人不会因为张学良的犹豫不决改弦更张，他们从罗浮生的刺杀带来的高级军事和外交人才的损失中缓过来，重新制定了侵略计划，迈出了举世震惊的第一步——史称九一八事变。  
多年渗透的影响根深蒂固，尽管张学良在冯庸的帮助下剔除了很多间谍和汉奸，但确实没法完全解决问题，那些在一轮轮调查中伪装成功的人，开始用各种方式拖他的后腿。  
民国二十年十月底，张学良终于做出了选择，带着接连败退的东北军残部往南撤，临行前他亲自到校长室，劝冯庸与他一起离开，冯庸坚定地拒绝：“我要留下来告诉我们的后代，什么是真正的中华文化，普通人怕招惹日本人，不愿意做，如果我也不顶上去，那些孩子将来可就真的成了日本人手中的刀。”  
“冯老五，你可真是……”张学良无奈，“多保重自己！我不希望下次听到你的消息，是死讯。”  
“你一向耳根子软，别人说什么都容易动摇，可今时不同往日，你做的每个决定都关系到千万人的未来，有时容不得你过多犹豫。”冯庸看到张学良红了眼眶，抬手用力按了几下他的肩膀，“谁都无法预测明天会发生的事，所以这世上没有十全十美的结果，一旦下了判断大胆去做，别瞻前顾后，没人能再像六叔那般掏心窝子教导你了。”  
冯庸的话并不好听，可在重掌大权后听惯奉承话的张学良心里反而弥足珍贵，他侧身仰头，硬生生把眼泪憋了回去。  
“我明白，以后再会。”收拾好心情，张学良举起右手，朝冯庸敬了一个十分标准的军礼，随即戴上手套，转身离开。

两年前亲手处决了罗浮生，梨本未来的行事风格越发阴狠毒辣，让不少对她有偏见的日本男人刮目相看，最后将贺阳真武赶回日本，成为东江情报网的实际掌控者。  
许星程与红丸会的交易几乎是公开的秘密，他帮红丸会拿到商业方面关键的政府批文，红丸会打压林道山和洪正葆的产业以及支持他们的其他商人，一年来整个东江表面上都以许家马首是瞻，许星程风头无两。  
为抵抗许星程的攻势，林、洪两家组成联盟，而维系这个联盟的关键正是林启凯与洪澜的婚姻，经历过爱而不得的痛苦，她认为选择对自己好的人更好，心甘情愿地嫁给了性情始终如一的林启凯。没想到结婚后不到一年，她就怀孕了，经检查还可能是双胞胎。  
这些事都是张学良带着东北军撤离奉天后，冯庸亲口告诉罗浮生的：“我知道你一直放不下东江的亲人，现在他们被许星程步步紧逼，你不打算回去看看吗？”  
“那你呢？”罗浮生看到冯庸飘忽的眼神，气不打一处来，“你觉得奉天不安全了想让我回东江，难道你忘了我当初付出了什么代价才逃出来的？天下之大，早已没有一个绝对安全的地方了！”  
出于保护心上人的本能，冯庸一心想让罗浮生离开，险些忘记他们同样是铁骨铮铮的汉子，并肩作战才是对彼此最大的尊重。  
东北三省沦陷，侵略者的奴化教育也随之开展起来，作为政治文化中心的奉天首当其冲，冯庸大学和他们在思想领域的战争就此打响。  
第一轮比拼是学校扩招，冯庸兴办教育的名声足够响亮，冯庸大学暂时占上风。  
第二轮是给予平民学生的优厚待遇，冯家家产再多，加上张学良离开前的巨额捐赠，也比不过侵略者举国之力，很多想读书却在温饱线上挣扎的孩子抵挡不住诱惑，然而进去后再也没能离开。  
第三轮是对印刷出版的管控，以前与冯庸大学合作印教材的人在短短一个月内踪影全无，罗浮生受冯庸所托，跑遍了奉天及其周边的机械厂，都拒绝将与印刷相关的任何组件卖给他，包括从他办学初期最上心的机械工程专业毕业后，管理归到奉天政府名下的工厂的学生。迫不得已，他只能发动全校会写字的职工挑灯夜战，一笔笔地抄写新教材，争取尽快发到新入学的学生们手里。  
和侵略者相斗多日，冯庸原本就偏瘦的身材又瘦了一圈，看上去仿佛一吹就倒，刚过而立之年，他的鬓角早已染上霜雪，就连头顶都能看到一撮撮的白发，罗浮生让管家变着法儿给他做营养餐，却根本补不回来。  
农历新年伊始，在所有人都睡下的半夜时分，突然有人悄悄到罗浮生的宿舍门前拜访，自称手里有一批市面上刚淘汰不久的印刷机器，给他看了机器照片，可以低价卖给冯庸大学。  
罗浮生一开始对此人的身份还有疑惑，当对方报出黄兴砚在赤党内部的代号时，他在心里无奈地叹气：怎么到哪都会被赤党的人盯上？  
“我跟你们一起连夜把机器运回来，这样校长就不必那么辛苦了。”罗浮生递给对方一张写了数额的汇丰银行的支票，“现在东北遍地都是日本人的眼线，你们可以派人到东江或香港的分行取钱，这样比较安全。”  
罗浮生在每辆货车上各贴了一张限时四小时的障眼法符，他与赤党的人载着机器回到冯庸大学时，天已微亮。  
在校长室接到罗浮生电话的冯庸，早已带着四五名冯家的心腹死忠等候在学校的仓库外。  
“奉天副本主线任务‘获得印刷机器’完成，奖励蛊惑人心道具一个，兑换点1000。”  
罗浮生连忙查看道具的使用规则，发现只能用一次且只对一个人有效，幸好有效期限是到本局游戏结束，他暂时将其搁置，不到万不得已之时不会动用。

一波刚平，一波又起，冯庸回到校长室，遇上几名情绪激动的学生，控诉日本士兵奸杀了他们的同班女同学，申请参与抗议游行。  
“游行是谁组织的？”与热血上头的学生不同，冯庸察觉到其中的不对劲，追问道。  
所有人面面相觑，过了好一会，方才领头进门的男生低声回答：“我们在警察局看到了一家被日本浪人洗劫的杂货铺的老板，因为警察不受理他的报警坐在地上嚎啕大哭，他旁边有一位白人女性，自称是美国报刊的记者，说会把这件事报道出去，并劝那位老板为自己争取应得的权利，还说西方国家的公民都是通过游行表达自己的诉求的……”  
“这件事我会想办法和日本人交涉，别的学校我管不着，但冯庸大学的所有学生和职工禁止参与一切和游行相关的活动。”冯庸打断了男生的话，斩钉截铁地下命令，“在这里读书的人，是未来建设祖国的栋梁之才，而不是给侵略者送人头的鲁莽之徒！”  
“校长……”在场的女生侧身抬手抹泪，男生们也眼角泛红，因为他们知道以冯庸的抗日态度，如果主动登日本人的门，将会遭受怎样的羞辱。  
罗浮生来到校长室，准备向冯庸汇报印刷机器的运行情况，正好在走廊上遇到一群垂头丧气的学生，双方擦肩而过，一阵嘀咕声飘进了他的耳朵：  
“那个禁令有多少人会遵守啊？”  
“不知道，校长那么忙，不可能一个个地向所有人解释他的真正想法。”  
“希望没有人冲上去做无谓的牺牲。”  
“我们身边要是有人冲动了，得想尽一切办法劝住，不让校长的努力白费。”  
“你说的没错！”  
敲门进屋，罗浮生顺手把插销锁上，抬手一指窗外：“五哥，刚才出去的学生怎么了？我听到他们说你下了禁令。”  
“不知道什么人在组织对日本人的示威游行，用这种方式反对他们，无异于自杀！组织者不是傻子就是有别的阴谋。”冯庸抬手揉了揉额角，罗浮生连忙靠近他身后，熟练地在他的头部和肩颈按摩起来。  
“所以你不让学校的人参加游行。”  
“嗯。”  
“你尽力了，我相信大家能明白你的良苦用心。”罗浮生弯腰，给坐着的冯庸一个紧紧的拥抱。

向全校颁布禁令后，冯庸瞒着罗浮生独自前往原奉天政府大楼——日本人占领此地，装修一番重新挂牌，作为伪满洲国的中央政府。  
刚走进一楼大厅，冯庸一眼看到一个戴圆框眼镜、梳大背头还穿西装的消瘦男人，正坐在长椅上抽雪茄，他打量好一会，才想起男人的身份，往远离他的方向走，试图避开他。  
“这不是冯校长吗？”男人对他人的目光很敏感，他掐灭手中即将燃尽的雪茄，起身朝冯庸走过来，“你想见哪位将军？我在他们面前还是有几分薄面的。”  
冯庸懒得搭理面前这个曾拥有全天下最尊贵身份、如今却疯疯癫癫的男人，可表面上对方背后的靠山是日本人，他又不能随意敷衍。  
“我来找民政部警务司(注1)司长甘粕正彦(注2)先生。”冯庸不想费脑子与这栋楼里的蝇营狗苟交流，顺便使用了限时8小时的“外交模式”挂机道具。  
冯庸与甘粕正彦见面后，不知对方出于什么目的，不仅没有过多为难他，还立即答应了他的要求，下令将奸杀女生的士兵抓捕归案。  
“冯先生，您想怎么处理这个军队里的败类？都听您的！”甘粕正彦反常的殷勤态度让冯庸恍然大悟，不管他做出什么选择，从他走出司长办公室的那一刻起，会以最快速度传遍整个东北，他们想用污名化和歪曲事实的方式捆绑他，内部瓦解冯庸大学的师生团体。类似手段从古至今皆有之，但招式不怕老，有用就行，当舆论被带起来，还有多少人能坚定不移地相信冯庸仍是真正为国为民的冯校长？  
刚下车，冯庸发现罗浮生在校门外着急地转来转去，知道自己的行踪暴露了，有点心虚地上前：“你怎么在这里啊？”  
罗浮生的目光上下来回扫射冯庸，确认他身上没有任何受伤的痕迹，长吐一口气：“印刷用的油墨快没了，我去了一趟财务科，没人，所以问问你的意思。”  
那批机器才刚买了不到一星期，油墨用完纯属无稽之谈，罗浮生的体贴抚平了冯庸心中被日本人算计后的愤怒。  
“从明天开始应该会有不少编排我的言论，不用管它，做好我们自己的事就行。”

大结局：东京营救，天各一方

注1：1932年(大同元年)3月，于伪满洲国民政部设置“警务司”，各省设置警务厅，司长为最高级警察长官，相当于今天日本内阁领导所有警察的官员  
注2：日本特务，伪满警察最高头目，宪兵队长出身。1931年到中国东北，在沈阳宪兵分队任职，参与策划侵略中国的九一八事变侵华战争，炮制伪满洲国傀儡政权活动。1932年任伪满洲国民政部警务司司长，推行残酷的殖民统治。1945年日本投降后自杀身亡。


End file.
